Corromper
by Trevoth
Summary: Hasta qué punto puede sobrellevar un genin los temas de adultos sin tener que manifestar su libido. Advertencia, contenido sexual explicito, OoC, entre otros...
1. Chapter 1

Corromper

* * *

 **Advertencias antes de leer:** chicos, el fic posee contenido sexual explicito entre los protagonistas y otros personajes, haré uso descarado del OoC a medida que la historia avanza y este fanfiction es totalmente ficticio.

 **Notas:** Buenas, no soy nuevo en fanfiction, pero creo que este tipo de fic amerita otra cuenta, tengo entendido que este tipo de fanfiction no debería ir acá, pero meh, veré cuánto dura. Si la historia le va gustando le aconsejo mantener el link de mi perfil que lo llevara al fic más seguro.

También recomiendo ver 'Boruto: Naruto the movie' para disponer de más referencias acerca de los personajes

 **Descargo de responsabilidad:** No hago dinero con esta historia; escribo sólo con el fin de entretener. Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

El día comenzó con la asignación de una misión aparentemente simple. Encontrar y poner bajo la custodia de Konoha a uno de los líderes pertenecientes a las familias nobles de las ciudades vecinas al pueblo; sospechoso de contrabandos ilícitos, sus constantes evasivas a los juicios de Konoha ameritó el tomar medidas drásticas, por lo cual su captura es indispensable.

"Según la documentación del sospechoso, suele acudir a varios moteles con temas orientales, siempre y cuando estén fuera de Konoha" indicó Konohamaru

"¿En serio?" cuestionó Sarada frunciendo el ceño "¿y pertenece a la nobleza?" preguntó con desaprobación

"Oye, no tiene nada de malo tener un poco de intimidad de vez en cuando" dijo Konohamaru a la defensiva por una razón que se hizo bastante evidente para su equipo.

"¿También tiende a concurrir a moteles sensei?" preguntó Mitsuki sin malas intenciones. Boruto se limitó a sonreír mientras que Sarada le dio una mirada de decepción a su capitán.

Konohamaru carraspeó la garganta "Como decía, el sospechoso suele acudir a esto lugares, si están a las afuera de Konoha entonces estamos hablando de un total de 4, eso nos facilitara las cosas"

"-Nos separaremos cada uno tomara un edifico y nos comunicaremos por medios de nuestros micrófonos, si alguno lo divisa, entonces repórtenlo, no procedan con nada hasta que estemos los cuatro. Mientras, no lo pierdan de vista y no se dejen ver, ¿de acuerdo?" El grupo asintió en sincronía

"Aquí está su foto, buena suerte" El plan era sencillo, la dificultad no era más que disponer de una paciencia de hierro ya que tendrían que estar rodeando y vigilando una morada por varias horas hasta divisar al objetivo.

-Y aun así, el falló…

Poner a prueba tu paciencia era algo dificultoso para Boruto, pero increíblemente no fue ese su punto de quebré.

El primer día, el imponente Uzumaki aguantó cinco largas horas vigilando el motel del Oeste, hasta que le pareció distinguir al tipo de la foto, no logró identificarlo con claridad pues venía acompañado de dos mujeres que obstruían la visión a su rostro, y desde las altura de una terraza de otro edificio vecino (posición donde se encontraba Boruto) la visibilidad se limitaba al momento de necesitar detalles. Así que bajó unos pisos con la idea que mejorar su visión.

El motel no era alto, constaba de dos pisos y en comparación con los edificios que la rodeaban su altura era ridícula, pero esto se veía compensado por todo el terreno que abarcaba. Se podría comparar a un porcentaje modesto de una parcela.

Un punto importante según la información que disponía, el primer piso del motel no tenía cupo para mas huéspedes, así que eso le dejaba las habitaciones del piso superior para la estadía del sospechoso, las que por cierto poseían ventanas enormes…

El genin se bufó "esto será fácil" él tuvo cinco horas para analizar bien su campo de juego. Privacidad no es una palabra que los diseñadores de este motel conozcan ya que las ventanas del segundo piso parecían echas para nudistas empedernidos. Sera fácil identificar a su objetivo desde aquí, una vez que complete su cometido dará la confirmación por el micrófono para seguir con el plan.

"¡HA!, esto es una pérdida de tiempo, yo mismo podría capturar a ese sujeto" dijo para sí mismo con aire de suficiencia y una obstinada sonrisa. "Pensándolo mejor, yo me haré cargo de esto, sólo espero haber dado con el indicado"

Las puertas de la habitación se abrieron revelando a una rubia besando desaforadamente al sospechoso, pero la cabellera de la rubia seguía en medio, no podía ver su rostro aun, la pelirroja venía detrás bastante sumisa

En un momento dado, el sujeto giró bruscamente separándose de la rubia, sacando un móvil de su bolsillo se retiraba pasivamente de la habitación. Se había ido otra preciosa oportunidad para Boruto. Mientras las mujeres se posicionaban en la cama ignorando (o aceptando) el hecho de estar siendo vigiladas.

 _No importa_ , se dijo el joven rubio, tendría su oportunidad cuando volviera, eso era lo que ingenuamente pensaba, sin embargo, esta espera detonó el inicio de su fracaso.

Repentinamente, la rubia le arrancó la camiseta a su amiga y empezó a degustar sus pechos como si quisiera devorarlos. Boruto amplió sus ojos en estado de shock, su corazón comenzó a latir gradualmente más rápido como la erótica escena se desarrollaba a tan sólo metros de él.

Siendo joven, el cosquilleo de lo indebido pero extravagante e interesante empezó a molestarlo, su sentimiento de responsabilidad se estaba corrompiendo a medida que su cerebro procesaba cada detalle de la escenita de lesbianismo que estaba presenciando. Imaginando como de sus labios escapaban gemidos con su nombre que se hacían cada vez más ruidoso y… varonil?

"Boruto… ¡Boruto!" exclamó Konohamaru por medio del micrófono

"Uh AH! Q-que?" respondió asustado, se le había olvidado que se encontraba indirectamente acompañado.

"Ya llevó cinco minuto pidiéndote el informe de situación, concéntrate."

"Eh? oh ¡Sí! El informe…" la mente de Boruto estaba flotando al ver como la rubia quien tenía mayor iniciativa empujaba a la pelirroja a la cama con una sonrisa perversa.

"N-nada nuevo que reportar"

"¿Está todo bien?" Pero esta vez Boruto lo ignoró, tomó provecho del sabio concejo de su líder de equipo y se concentró en lo importante.

Las rubias se quedaron en la cama practicando sexo lésbico, siluetas que en su vida había imaginado y menos con el mismo género, el porno que veía por internet quedaba corto (claro está que nunca le había llamado la atención el sexo entre sujetos del mismo género, fue recientemente cuando se aventuró a hacer este tipo de turismo por internet), se dio cuenta de lo excitado que se estaba poniendo, era cuestión de ver a su _amigo_ bastante despierto y animado.

 _"Definitivamente esto es mejor que una porno o ese libro pervertido de Kakashi-sama"_ sin embargo su sentido de responsabilidad decidió forcejear con él, haciéndolo entrar en razón _"¡NO!, no es momento de distracciones",_ tenía que concentrarse en la misión, no iba a caer de nuevo en el fracaso, no quería revivir lo que hizo en el examen Chūnin, y nada de lo que ocurriera le haría cambiar de parecer, ¡NADA!

Dirigió su mirada decididamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, lugar donde debería entrar eventualmente el sospechoso, esperó por varios segundos "…Aun no aparece" reflexionó con un suspiro, no pasó mucho hasta que el aburrimiento lo asaltara, dándole paso una inquietante curiosidad por saber cómo iba evolucionado la escenita en la cama.

Tragando saliva se dijo que tal vez podría darse el permiso de ver si lo hacía con las intenciones adecuadas. Es decir, verificar que las mujeres no se estén matando y ese tipo de cosas… Sí, eso lo justificaría…

Sintiendo cierta confianza volvió al entretenimiento, encontrándose con las dos chicas besándose mientras la rubia amasaba los grande pechos de la pelirroja por detrás, y por más sorprendente que se escuchara, esta vez Boruto no se sorprendió al grado de excitarse, nope. Como estaba más tranquilo podía meditarlo bien ahora, no era nada diferente a lo que había visto en una porno, a diferencia de la igualdad de géneros de los participantes, y la calidad (Que es en vivo), nada nuevo se había presentado. Si no fuera por sus cabezas, serían los mismos cuerpos, los mismos gemidos… En cuanto a los pechos, era el dulce por el cual cada amigo varón de su edad que conocía se volvía loco, pero para Boruto no era más que anatomía femenina. No era su culpa, había pasado su infancia bañándose con uno de los pechos más grandes de toda Konoha después de todo. Estaba acostumbrado a ver pechos voluptuosos el muy canalla.

Nada de eso lo impresionaba demasiado, lo que realmente podía atentar contra la ferviente voluntad de Boruto seria-

"¡ooOOOOOH SIIII!" Exclamó Boruto al ver que la rubia posicionaba el sabroso culo de la pelirroja con todo su esplendor de cara a la ventana y lo comenzaba a asaltar con sensuales besos encaminándose hacia su intimidad.

Boruto no lo pensó dos veces, su mano ya estaba armada, listo para brindarle un poco de satisfacción a su _amigo_. Esta era la verdadera debilidad de Boruto Uzumaki, un gran, apetitoso y curvilíneo trasero femenino.

"Maldición, que daría por estar allí" gruñó el rubio mientras hacía justicia con su propia mano al ver como la rubia mordía una de las nalgas de su compañera haciéndola sacudir en un espasmo.

No sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado, sólo sabía que cuando llegara a casa estudiaría más a fondo el sexo lésbico. Estaba en plena cuando notó que la puerta de la habitación se abría de nuevo revelando el rostro del susodicho noble hablando por su móvil.

"¡Es el!" – sentenció deteniéndose abruptamente, no obstante, había un problema, _estaba a punto…_ y la vista era todo lo que necesitaba para terminar.

Su mente de infante estaba haciendo corto circuito, la estaba pasando de maravilla y justo en el momento menos indicado sale su llamado al deber, aun así, podría terminar su propia labor primero… -Pero el sujeto estaba ahí!, tenía que completar su misión, alertar a los demás por lo menos, tenía que, tenia-

Entonces la rubia sacó lo que para Boruto parecía ser una lombriz transparente de color morado, enorme y lacia. Luego la rubia lo tragó casi por completo! Como si estuviera tratando de poner a prueba el largo y la resistencia de su propia garganta! Pero lo que más sorprendió a Boruto fue ver como la garganta de la rubia se deformaba al tratar de sacar el gusano de su tráquea, y lo sacó intacto… Boruto tragó fuerte, su respiración se irregularizó a medida que se la seguía jalando.

El chico sabía que se trataba el sexo lésbico, pero no sabía que implicaría tales cosas, nunca había presenciado algo así.

El inocente genin estaba tan intrigado que nunca vio salir al noble de la habitación.

Inmediatamente la rubia le dio unas ultimas animadas lamidas sobre la cabeza de la _lombriz_ para luego ubicarla encima del agujero del culo de la pelirroja que parecía estar K.O. y bastante feliz, pero fuera de ese detalle, Boruto parecía estar dudando de su propia visión, ya que, a pesar de ser un gran fan empedernido de los traseros, el aún no había presenciado ni en imágenes o videos, el sexo anal.

"¿También se puede por ahí?" preguntó cautelosamente como si estuviera hablando de una gran revelación, y como si la rubia pudiera leer la mente de Boruto a la distancia, sonrió con picardía y comenzó a meter el consolador en el culo de la pelirroja de una manera que se podrida clasificar como eróticamente lenta. Boruto perdió todo el aliento, podía imaginarse el feroz gemido de la pelirroja a quien sólo podía verle expandir su boca… y la entrada de su culo…. No supo cómo ni cuándo, pero ya se había corrido, dejando su mano manchada… y su honor como ninja también…

Todo fue de mal en peor, pero sólo Boruto sabía el porqué.

Resultó ser que un informante le había advertido de la presencia de un grupo de ninjas de la hoja merodeando los lugares que frecuentaba el sospechoso, por lo que el mismo ordenó a través de su móvil una contramedida. De inmediato ninjas de un bando desconocido trataron de emboscar a cada integrante del equipo Konohamaru, menos a Boruto que no había sido ubicado.

Esto dejó una herida cada vez más grande en el orgullo de Boruto, ya que en la tarde al momento de la reunión en un bosque a las afuera de la ciudad de Konoha, el rubio presenció con horror los daños de su equipo, que si bien no eran más que rasguños y suciedad, marcó más a Boruto pues con un simple llamado él pudo advertirles antes que ocurriera esto.

No hay manera en el infierno que les diga lo que en verdad pasó, pero no dormirá esta noche a menos que se saque ese peso de encima

"Esto es un asco" dijo Sarada cuando terminó de sanar una herida superficial en su sensei.

"Ciertamente, no logró comprender como se nos adelantaron" dijo Konohamaru en un tono bastante serio, Boruto hizo una mueca, podía retroalimentarse del mal humor que tenía su líder.

"Por lo menos uno de nosotros se salvó" Boruto prensó sus dientes con culpa ante el comentario de Mitsuki, el enigmático chico se dio cuenta de su gesto.

"¿Ocurrió algo Boruto?" preguntó Mitsuki con genuina curiosidad, a lo que Boruto cerró los puños con frustración, él tenía que decirlo, por lo menos decir que vio al sospechoso y no hizo nada al respecto, pero como explicaría el por qué?

El resto del equipo comenzó a compadecerse del Uzimaki, sobre todo Sarada que pensó que se estaba llevando a su pecho el fracaso de la misión como lo suele hacer. No obstante, antes que pudiera mencionar algo Konohamaru se le adelanto.

"Lo lamento, esto es mi culpa" la revelación produjo sorpresa en el rostro de cada uno de los miembros del equipo. "Temo que algunos de nuestros informantes estarían trabajando para ambos bandos, no se me ocurre de que otra manera podría haber adivinado nuestros movimientos-"

"No" respondió Boruto llamando la atención de todos

"Quiero decir… si tal vez tenga razón, pero yo pude haber evitado todo esto" ofreció Boruto humildemente

"Boruto esto no es tu culpa-"

"Si, si lo es Sarada" exclamó interrumpiendo a su compañera "Divise al noble, lo había visto entrar al motel y escoger una habitación pero no alerte nada porque… porque…"

"Querías atraparlo solo" dedujo Konohamru con una cara de realización.

"Si…" _No_ , simplemente no podía decir la verdad "Se me escapó de las manos"

Hubo un silencio sepulcral antes que Konohamaru suspirara en derrota, pero de alguna manera fue animado por las palabras de Boruto ya que el chico parecía estar cada vez más comprometido con el equipo y menos con un ideal solitario, la prueba está en la disculpa que está ofreciendo al equipo entero. Formando una sonrisa Konohamaru se puso de pie y se acercó al chico posando una mano sobre su cabeza.

"Está bien, la próxima vez lo atraparemos" expresó con consuelo

Boruto aun sintiéndose patético asintió sin ánimo, en respuesta Konohamaru agitó su cabello causando un poco de enfado por parte del rubio-

"¡Oiga!" reprochó Boruto

"Así está mejor" comentó quitándole la mano de encima con una sonrisa, "ahora, el plan es el siguiente, acamparemos hoy al aire libre y no volveremos a Konoha hasta que capturemos al noble"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Sarada

"Lo lamento Sarada, sé que te cuesta dormir bajo las estrellas, pero hace parte de tu formación como ninja el acampar donde sea, como sea, y a la hora que sea" explicó con una sonrisa cómplice el Sarutobi para el desconsuelo de la Uchiha

"Pe-pero ya fracasamos, no deberíamos volver a Konoha?"

"¿Fracasar?, pero si aún estamos vivos y completos" ofreció con una sonrisa aún más grande y terca, Sarada dejó ver su impotencia al ver que no haría cambiar de parecer a su sensei.

Aplaudiendo para alentarlos hizo un llamado de atención para prepararse esta noche "Bien necesitamos rehidratarnos más que nunca, Sarada, Boruto, consigan agua para purificar, mientras nosotros nos encargaremos de recolectar madera seca"

Sarada suspiró cabizbaja luego volteó y se encaminó en dirección al rio que se escuchaba a la distancia "Vamos Boruto"

Mientras Boruto medio aliviado se preguntaba cuál era el escándalo por acampar en el bosque.

Los minutos pasaron y el sol se estaba poniendo, tardaron su cuarto de hora en llegar al rio, ya estaban llenando un par de botellas cuando Sarada le notificó a Boruto que se iría a cambiar de ropa ya que sus pantalones cortos seguían húmedos y embarrados por el asalto sorpresa. Boruto asintió casi inconsciente pues volvió a su depresión anterior, la falta de habla le dio tiempo de reflexionar sus acciones perjudicando su estado de ánimo en consecuencia.

No tuvo el valor suficiente para decirle a su sensei lo que realmente pasó, y aun así permitió que parte de la culpa la recibiera el mismo líder. Merecía saber la verdad, y sus compañeros también, pero no importa cuánto el meditara, él sabía que de su boca no saldrían tales verdades, no sólo era patético, sino también un pequeño hipócrita.

"Mi viejo estaría decepcionado…" ese pensamiento lo hizo dudar "Mi viejo estaría decepcionado… ¿verdad?" repitió su pregunta con elocuencia pensando en lo que haría el Hokage si estuviera en su posición. Primero que nada, aunque no lo aparente él sabe que su padre se comporta como todo un pervertido cuando tiene una oportunidad de acercársele a su madre mientras él y su hermana están distraídos, y el muy descarado trata de hacerla de imprevisto, como si un ninja en crecimiento no se diera cuenta…

Pronto la idealización tomó a Boruto para obligar a su subconsciente de echarle la culpa a su propia sangre, "Tal vez es de familia…" comentó Boruto en voz alta

"¿Qué cosa?" provino desde su espalda, se trataba de Sarada que se estaba encaminando en su dirección

El siguió como si nada y continúo llenando las botellas "Nada, estaba pensando en voz alta"

"¿No quieres compartir ese pensamiento?" Dijo Sarada pasando a su lado para caminar descalza sobre el rio que no era profundo.

Boruto ignoró su comentario anterior encontrándose con la oportunidad perfecta para molestarla "Oye no contamines el agu…" pero se fue apagando a medida que subía la mirada.

"Ahhh necesitaba refrescarme los pies…" expresó la kunoichi con satisfacción mientras se inclinaba para llenar la botella que traía, dándole una encantadora vista a Boruto de su retaguardia.

Al chico se le secó la garganta, Sarada había reemplazado sus pantalones cortos de color claro por unas mallas negras que en la humilde opinión de Boruto le quedaban agradablemente ajustadas; delineando bien cada detalle de su intimidad.

" _Bendito trasero",_ él no iba mentir diciendo que Sarada no tiene un buen parecido, pero cuando ella decide estrenar sus verdaderos bienes puede llegar a ser prácticamente deslumbrante para él.

El rubio se mordió el labio reprochándose por caer en el mismo jueguito anterior, desvió la vista casi al instante, _"Demonios, justo hoy se le ocurre llevar esa prenda."_ Se maldijo internamente creyendo que el universo entero conspiraba a su alrededor para corromperlo, pero no lo iba a lograr, no importa cuántos culos pasaran sobre su rostro, él iba a reivindicarse como Genin, él no iba a ceder, el no-

"¿Se te perdió algo?

Boruto fue capturado con la guardia baja, el trasero de Sarada tenía cierto poder magnético sobre su mirada "¡Nononono!, no estaba mirando, bueno si p-pero no por lo que tu imaginas yo-" Definitivamente necesitaba lavarse la cara…

"¿N-no sueles llevar los shorts blancos contigo?" ofreció rezando para que le comprara la excusa.

"Ah… si, trate de lavarlos pero no hay caso, el barro no sale, tuve que cambiarlos, por suerte traía estos en mi mochila, siempre estoy preparada~" cantó con dicha que reflejaba su confianza ante cualquier suceso inesperado.

"Ya veo" Se limitó a decir el rubio tratando de centrar su mirada en sus piernas, cosa que requirió mucho esfuerzo para mantenerla ahí.

"¿Se ven mal?" solicitó Sarada inocentemente levantando sutilmente el culito hacia arriba.

 _"Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda"_ Y más mierdas por cada centímetro que subía la mirada hasta el objetivo en cuestión.

El no necesitaba verlo para saber que se encontraría, siendo fanático anónimo de los traseros, él había hecho un estudio improvisado de los traseros más lindos de su generación en Konoha, sólo para matar el tiempo... Llegando a una conclusión la cual maldijo al aceptarla luego de obsesionarse demasiado con la idea, Sarada Uchiha, tenía un buen atributo allá atrás… esponjoso, paradito, no era enorme, ni voluptuoso, ni otra palabra grotesca que pueda ir en este contexto… pero era grande… para su cuerpo… y también debía agregar que lo tenía más grande y relleno que la media de sus otras compañeras. En otras palabras, era el culo perfecto.

Así de en serio se toma Boruto los traseros…

" _Sólo trata de decir algo fresco, ¡no lo arruines!"_ , le rogó su siquis para que no perdiera el control "Para nada" respondió Boruto tragando duro de forma inconsciente. Que ganas tenía de quemarse las manos agarrándole esos glúteos, sólo para saber si podía hundir su mano hasta verla desaparecer entre toda esa deliciosa-

"¡Pervertido!" Irónicamente Sarada no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad para molestar a su compañero "Apuesto que estabas pensando en ese tipo de cosas cuando perdiste al objetivo" acusó poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Entonces Boruto no tuvo como responder, aunque fuera una suposición sin pruebas o incluso una broma, Boruto se identificó con el mensaje y lo desmoralizó, abatido se enmudeció mirando al suelo con culpabilidad.

Sarada estaba tomándole el pelo, pero al parecer se había pasado, arrepintiéndose en el acto decidió hablarle.

Se le acercó hasta tenerlo frente a él y posó una mano sobre su hombro "Oye Boruto, perdón, no hablaba en serio, sé que no estabas mirándome con malas intenciones" ella no tenía ni idea… Pero la mejor opción para Boruto era seguir el dialogo.

"Ya lo sé Sarada, no te preocupes, estoy bien" dijo dándole una triste sonrisa de agradecimiento, cosa que molesto a Sarada.

"¡No, no lo estas!" afirmó en un regaño sobresaltando a Boruto "Puedes seguir creyendo que todo esto pasó por tu culpa, pero la verdad es que actuaste pensando que podrías terminar la misión tu solo, fue egoísta; si, nos llevó a una situación peor; también, ¿pero sabes qué? yo hubiera echo lo mismo" comentario que impresionó de sobremanera a Boruto y al ver su mirada perpleja Sarada le dedicó una sonrisa comprensiva

"Nuestro objetivo carece de habilidades, eso lo hace un blanco sumamente fácil de capturar, por lo que yo no hubiera llamado a nadie hasta someterlo por cuenta propia. Te distrajiste con algo, por eso lo perdiste, ese error lo pudo cometer cualquiera" se cruzó de brazos y volvió a su postura recta alejando su rostro del rubio

"Así que deja de atormentarte con estupideces que terminas preocupando al resto del equipo… y a mí también" susurró la última parte levemente sonrojada, desvió su mirada al sol que filtraba sus últimos rayos antes de desaparecer del todo.

Pero antes del ocaso Boruto asaltó a Sarada usando sus brazos, apoderándose de su cintura, levantándola en un gran abrazo de agradecimiento.

"¡Q-Que haces idiota!, ¿por qué me estas abrazando?!" demandó colocándose roja al instante

"Que no es obvio, ¡porque eres genial!" exclamó Boruto con una gran sonrisa

"¿¡Que?!"

"No se cómo lo haces, pero siempre te las arreglas para animarme Sarada" le dijo mirándola con fervor y una sonrisa terca.

Este era el verdadero Boruto, sabía que había hecho algo bueno para revivir el temperamento de su compañero. Esto le devolvió la serenidad Sarada, dejó de forcejear, dejando descansar sus manos sobre sus hombros, esperó con ansias ocultas lo que Boruto tenía que decir para ella.

"Algún día voy a devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí, te lo prometo" Ella sabía que Boruto estaba hablando desde su corazón, su palabras la colmaban de alegría, tanto que se vio devolviéndole una sonrisa de gratitud.

"Hasta entonces tendrás que conformarte con estos gesto que tanto te gustan" indicó frotando su rostro con alegría sobre el pecho de Sarada

"¡P-pervertido!, ya suéltame!" Demonios, siempre sabe cómo arruinar un momento, pero tal vez sea mejor así…

"Je perdón, me deje llevar" comentó Boruto depositándola suevamente sobre el rio "Pero en serio Sarada, Gracias"

"Mmph" ella rodó bruscamente sobre sus talones para esconder su vergüenza y actuó como si nada hubiera pasado "Como sea, será mejor que empieces a sellar esas botellas, debemos reunirnos con los demás"

"Si, si, ya voy" respondió con desdén volviendo a ser el típico Boruto rebelde, alejándose de ella para ir con las botellas que había reunido. Por encima de sus hombros lo vio saliendo del rio cogiendo las botellas.

Ella sonrió para sus adentros al recordar sus palabras, él puede ser un engreído testarudo la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se lo propone podía llegar a ser un gran caballero.

Suspiró resignada, tenía que dejar de fantasear y volver al trabajo, aunque ya había terminado aquí, no podía encarar a Boruto después de esas palabras sin abochornarse primero.

"¡Me adelantare Sarada!" anunció el Uzumaki a la distancia

"Claro, ya te sigo" apenas su corazón deje de latir tan rápido…

* * *

Fue un día devastador en todo sentido para el equipo de Konohamaru; frustrante, tedioso y largo.

Más para Boruto que a pesar de no recibir daño alguno, su moral estuvo por los suelos hace unas horas, y aunque Sarada apareció para iluminar su día rápidamente se desaliento al enterarse de que había olvidado su saco de dormir.

No hay manera en el infierno de que le diga a los demás

"-Ese sería el plan para mañana" terminó explicando Konohamaru "¿Dudas?"

"Todo está claro para mi" dijo Boruto a lo que sus compañeros asintieron en respuesta.

Estaban compartiendo el nuevo curso de acción alrededor de una fogata, la noche era cálida con una brisa agradable, todo estaba listo y dispuesto para el nuevo día, sólo quedaba descansar.

"Bien, yo hare guardia esta noche, así que aprovechen de descansar bien" anunció Konohamaru poniéndose de pie "Estaré sobre una cumbre a unos metros de aquí, pondré una barrera de detección así que no se preocupen por visitas inesperadas." No le va a decir, no le va a decir!, prefiere dormir en el frio pasto que convertirse en una carga de nuevo.

"Buenas noches chicos"

"Buenas noches sensei"

Entonces su oportunidad para pedir un saco de dormir había eclipsado del todo, pero se resignó dejando su honor intacto, por lo que está bien por él.

Poniendo sus brazos sobre su nuca, se estiró en el frio pasto mirando las estrellas. Sabía que no pasaría inadvertido ante sus compañeros, por lo que se esperaba un interrogatorio en cualquier momento.

"¿Boruto?"

"¿Si Sarada?"

Sarada midió sus palabras al ver a Boruto tan serio tumbado sobre el pasto, pero viéndolo desde otra perspectiva, casi cómica, llegó a la conclusión obvia "Olvidaste tu saco de dormir, ¿cierto?"

"…Si" y luego escuchó una risa por parte de sus dos compañeros, pero no se molestó en contestar

"Bueno, en su defensa podría decir que yo creí que nos tomaría sólo un día hacer esto." Suministró Mitsuki hablándole a Sarada, esta suspiró en respuesta acomodándose sus lentes con una mano.

"Si, pero de todas formas hay que estar preparados, ya sabes…" y bajó su mano suspirando nuevamente, sabiendo que Boruto debe estar harto de las prórrogas en un día tan poco productivo.

Aunque esto le abría a Sarada una posibilidad de arreglar su propio problema "Em Boruto, mira…"

Boruto resignado giró su cabeza para dar con lo que Sarada quería mostrarle, era un saco de dormir doble!

"Si quieres… _y no se te ocurre intentar nada estúpido_ " acusó viéndolo con dagas sobre los ojos, era la escusa estándar que usaban las chicas contra los chicos, sólo por precaución, "puedes dormir al otro extremo." Ofreció tratando de no hacer contacto visual con Boruto, quien parecía sorprendido, e internamente conmovido, ¿habrá algo que Sarada no pueda darle?

"¿De verdad no tienes problemas con eso Sarada?" Dijo Boruto con cautela, no quería atentar más al temperamento de la chica, ella asintió tímidamente.

"¿Esto estaba planificado?" preguntó repentinamente Mitsuki "Digo, por qué un saco de dormir doble?..."

"Mamá dice que siempre debo estar preparada para asistir a mis compañeros, no importa de que se trate…" explicó Sarada tratando de controlar su sonrojado rostro.

"Que angelical es la señora Uchiha"

"Dile eso a mi espalda…" respondió Sarada ante el comentario de Mitsuki, aunque también hacia parte de su entrenamiento para re-fortalecer sus músculos.

Mitsuki sonrió con una idea en mente, "Sarada que te parece si mejor yo tomo tu lugar" Sarada lo miró con cierta incertidumbre, "digo, pareces no estar preparada para recibir a un varón en tu cama-"

"De que rayos hablas Mitsuki, sólo estoy ayudando a Boruto aquí, y no, no hay necesidad de un cambio, gracias" dijo Sarada eufórica, ya no sabía cómo ocultar más su vergüenza

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, sólo era una propuesta, no te alteres" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se tumbaba para ocultarse debajo de las tapas de su saco "Buenas noches"

Sarada resopló con cansancio "Buenas noches" dijo media molesta

Boruto se le acercó por detrás y le susurró "No sé Sarada, tal vez Mitsuki tenga razón" Sarada frunció el ceño a el

Rápidamente él agitó los brazos en señal de defensa "Digo, ¿de verdad no te incomoda que un chico se acueste contigo?" cuestionó Boruto calmando las aguas.

Ella suspiró con cansancio "¿Sabes por qué no me gusta acampar?" él se quedó callado y se limitó a escucharla mientras la veía tumbarse sobre su saco.

"Me da miedo la oscuridad del exterior…" confesó esperando una risa por parte del rubio.

"Ya veo" dijo Boruto sin más que agregar tumbándose al otro extremo del lecho.

Sarada se extrañó por el comportamiento de su compañero, por lo que desconfió "¿Te estas riendo?"

Había tenido un día duro, y Sarada hizo de todo para animarlo, así que por esta vez decidió actuar acorde a la edad de un adulto "No Sarada, no me estoy riendo" respondió suavemente

"Pero apuesto que estas muriéndote de la risa por dentro" refutó la Uchiha dibujando una sonrisa en la cara del rubio, francamente hablando no le causaba ni una gracia, ¿qué podía decir para convencerla?

"A mí me dan miedo los fantasmas" expuso el rubio tomando desprevenida a la pelinegra, en un principio dudaba de la palabra del rubio, pero recordó haber leído en un anuncio sobre el miedo que tiene el Hokage a los sucesos paranormales.

"Ya veo…" respondió la Uchiha dándole el beneficio de la duda.

Un sueño profundo no tardó en apoderarse de todos, sin embargo, uno entre ellos había vivido demasiadas experiencias nuevas en un único día, y su cuerpo carecía de cansancio, por lo que su mente estaba cargada con ideas que proyectar en el mundo terrenal, incluso a través de los sueños.

Aunque este inconsciente, esta se convertirá en la noche más larga de su vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

Eventualmente el sueño se había apoderado de Sarada, el cansancio producto del extenuante día le dio a todos los miembros del grupo un sueño profundo sin visiones pasajeras, excepto a un particular rubio quien no pudo sacarse de la mente todas esas prematuras experiencias…

En medio de la noche, algo comenzó a frotarse continuamente sobre el trasero de Sarada, un bulto grueso y prolongado, que enmarcaba profundamente el medio de sus glúteos, estaba tenuemente tibio y podía sentirse. No obstante, no era molesto; no era escusa suficiente como para alertar a su subconsciente de algo inapropiado y despertar en consecuencia. Por lo que la fricción continúo sin interrupciones por un par de minutos más.

Semiconsciente, aun sentía demasiada pereza como para abrir los ojos por tan poca cosa, además se sentía bastante cómoda en ese momento sin mencionar la tenue estimulación subyacente que entregaba el contexto. No era nada de que quejarse, era más bien un agradable y llevadero masaje acompañando al sueño.

Claro está, que en medio del cansancio y de un placentero sueño, la mente de Sarada no podía percibir adecuadamente de que se trataba, pero la situación cambió cuando sintió un fuerte agarrón a mano limpia en su nalga derecha.

Despertó totalmente de forma súbita, sus ojos cobraron un resplandor asesino y casi por instinto estiró el brazo para agarrar el kunai de su bolso. En un hábil movimiento lo giró en dirección al intruso y apuntó a matar, pero antes de hacerlo, se dio la vuelta para recordar la cara del sinvergüenza que osó tocarla.

Ella quedó en estado de shock al ver que el susodicho intruso se trataba de un dormido- "¿Boruto?" susurró en pasmada sonrojándose hasta más no poder, se olvidó que le había ofrecido dormir con ella.

"-¿¡Y así es como me pagas!? Ah-!" Sarada ahogó un gemido de sorpresa al sentir que la **cosa** de Boruto se abría paso por la apertura de sus glúteos, aun con los pantalones puestos su **cosa** tenia pinta de ser descomunal. Las mallas de Sarada eran un obstáculo que no oponía mucha resistencia pues eran fáciles de expandir aplicando un poco de fricción de calidad.

La debió haber acorralado en medio de la noche para tenerla en la posición de cucharita

 _Mierda_ , si ella quería prevenir el alertar a Mitsuki que descansaba plácidamente a metros de ellos necesitaban permanecer lo más silenciosos posibles. _"Maldición, ¿cómo es posible ser tan pervertido como para hacer este tipo de cosas durmiendo?"_ pensó indignada, simplemente no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando.

Mientras, el _'pequeño amigo'_ de Boruto se encargaba de enmarcar bien una vía transitoria hacia la columna de Sarada: _pero_ _ **bieeeeeeeeen**_ _marcada_ , por lo que para llevar a cabo esta obra de la ingeniería el subconsciente de Boruto le ordenó desplazar una de las nalgas de la Uchiha hacia arriba con tal de que su amigo tuviera menos problemas al abrirse paso por el exquisito sendero.

Sin embargo, no todo era un entusiasta y anhelado sueño arquitectónico. En ese momento un montón de emociones se manifestaron en la pobre Sarada; miedo, aprensión, compasión, un desconocidísimo júbilo, y aun que se negara admitirlo, curiosidad. Pero por sobre todo, se encontraba iracunda e indignada, traicionada seria la palabra correcta; ¡no podía creerlo!, el hombre que la alentaba a convertirse en Hokage y juró protegerla cuando llegue ese momento, la está usando como si fuera un mero juguete sexual.

Está bien que esté frustrado por la misión, pero esa no era excusa suficiente como para desquitarse con ella.

"¿Es que no tienes decencia?, Mh-" Gimió nuevamente como Boruto trataba de profundizar el improvisado AssJob. Sus arremetidas eran aletargadas pero firmes y cargadas de un ambiguo sentimiento de pasión y posesión.

" _Demonios, es enorme"_ pensó Sarada con mucha vergüenza al reconsiderar lo que había pasado por su cabeza. "¿De verdad pensé eso?"

Ella no debería estar deliberando o tasando la longitud de la verga de su amigo, ella debería estar buscando una solución para resolver este problema y tratar al mismo tiempo de evitar un daño colateral que parecía ineludible.

Así es, le estaba dando bastante trabajo controlar su ira, pero en cierto instante esa ira se vio mezclada inconscientemente con la intención de saciar su curiosidad acerca de los misterios del sexo opuesto, ella era una adolecente en pleno apogeo de la pubertad después de todo.

Sarada negó con la cabeza y se mordió el labio, lo único que la reprimía de crear un alboroto era el miedo de despertar a Mitsuki y ser atrapados en medio de este _**aprieto…**_

La Uchiha resistió el impulso de azotarse la cara, como es que de repente sólo puede pensar en estúpidos juegos de palabras dignos de un degenerado "V-vamos Boruto, detente, despierta!" masculló, posando una mano sobre el muslo derecho del muchacho para poder alejarlo, en primera instancia parecía funcionar, pero la arremetida no tardó en llegar cobrando aún más fuerza e ímpetu "¡Ah!... Maldición" la Uchiha jadeó en voz baja, era como si estuviera tratando de alejar a un hombre sediento de su único y preciado oasis en el mundo.

" _El único y preciado oasis de Boruto; Sarada… no suena mal…"_ La kunoichi volvió a morderse el labio, tampoco era momento de fantasear estupideces.

La chica estaba empezando a entrar en pánico al no saber qué hacer, pero siendo una de las mejores en su clase como Genin, ella sabe bien que uno de los peores enemigos con los que puede toparse es el pánico, por lo que la prioridad ahora era calmarse, aunque tuviera al muy pervertido embistiéndola paulatinamente... ella necesitaba calmarse.

Logro que consiguió al cabo de unos segundos pues si la situación era alarmante no parecía saltar a mayores.

Más calmada, ella despejó su mente y se dispuso a pensar en una solución pacífica.

Alejarse no era una opción, pues Boruto se encargó de acorralarla totalmente al borde del saco, debió haberla empujado de a poco a mitad de la noche, "incluso durmiendo es un pillo- Ah!" (Estocada)

"…Bueno… siempre existe la posibilidad de salirme del saco." Se dijo confiada pensando que al fin había encontrado la bendita escapatoria. Pero al sentir que su preciada acompañante dejaba su lecho de amor Boruto involuntariamente la devolvió a su lugar enganchándola con una mano sobre su muslo, y una mano bien atrevida ya que la tomó por la parte superior de su muslo derecho, bastante cerca de su entrepierna, la pelinegra emitió un gemido de sorpresa, ahora estaba siendo atraída a la fuerza, encajando bien su torneado trasero en la pelvis de Boruto, de esta forma su _'amigo'_ podría caminar ida y vuelta de forma segura y tranquila por estos exóticos senderos.

"¡Boruto!" Susurró su nombre con incredulidad y un poco de temor originado por la aparente obsesión que era capaz de concebir el rubio en plena siesta.

Trató de pellizcar la mano hasta dejarla roja pero ni eso logró perturbar su sueño, Sarada chasqueó la lengua con desaprobación, al verse incompetente ante el problema alcanzó un punto de la frustración y se cruzó de brazos de forma casi cómica _"¿Cómo puedes tener un sueño tan profundo y al mismo tiempo permanecer tan activo?"_ pensó entre lánguidas embestidas, no era muy diferente a una onahole en este momento.

Entre las acometidas llegó un momento en que Sarada consideró la fatídica realidad de la aceptación y dejó de resistirse. ¿Qué objetivo tenia tratar de detenerlo si lo único que va a lograr es despertar a Mitsuki, por lo demás, no es Boruto quien está haciendo esto de forma consciente, por lo que tampoco puede culparlo directamente.

" _En fin, si lo dejo así tal vez se calme por si solo en un rato"_ , es lo que había pensado ingenuamente la Uchiha mientras trataba de derivar sus pensamientos al fondo de un sueño, el cansancio acumulado no la dejaba pensar con claridad _"Además, esto no es tan malo como parece, es decir, aparte de sentirse como un legítimo masaje cerca de mi intimidad, que tan malo podría llegar a ser?"_ pensó en un principio con ironía y un humor amargo. Pero luego la realidad la golpeó como las constantes acometidas de Boruto sobre sus glúteos.

Ella había leído un par de acosas acerca de la anatomía masculina, _"si no mal recuerdo, una vez que se estimula lo suficiente el órgano reproductor masculino este último empieza a… a…"_ Sarada amplió sus ojos ante la realización de la idea que atravesó su mente dejándola aterrorizada, "Eyacular…" de sólo pensar en el desparramo que dejara Boruto si no hace algo la devolvía al pánico anterior.

Buscó frenéticamente en su bolso un poco de papel higiénico, preparándose para el inminente desastre que dejara Boruto a su paso, y se percató que tendría que hacer un contacto directo si quería mantener todo limpio.

Irónicamente, casi al segundo después se dio cuenta con furia de que se está tomando demasiados problemas por algo que realmente no debería estar atravesando en primer lugar.

Que estúpida se sentía…

"¡Suficiente!" susurró en voz alta. Amigo o no, él está cruzando la línea; no importa cómo se vea. Lo va a despertar y va esperar a que se dé cuenta de lo que hizo para así golpearlo con ganas y recordarle lo sinvergüenza que es por el resto de su miserable vida.

Llenó sus pulmones de aire adquiriendo la confianza que necesitaba para dar el paso, se medió volteó (Porque no podía voltearse completamente, Boruto tenía encertado su pene a lo largo de su culo recuerdan?) y al momento de disponerse a despertarlo, lo escuchó decir-

"Sarada…"

Y toda esa confianza y determinación de darle fin a esto se fue por el drenaje.

"Sarada…chan…" Lo oyó decir nuevamente y para Sarada el saber que el hombre que admira en secreto está soñando con ella era el equivalente a ser nombrada Hokage.

Su nombre saliendo con anhelo de los labios de Boruto la cautivó, fue hechizada en ese instante. La mente de Sarada despejó todo tipo de pensamientos nocivos para Boruto dejando una sola frase en su cabeza _"Esta soñando conmigo"_ pensó con una alegría divina, casi babeando mientras el movimiento de Boruto pasaba a ser algo más enérgico de manera que subía y bajaba sutilmente el cuerpo de Sarada.

Sintiendo las mariposas con alas gigantescas en el estómago y la exuberante **cosa** de Boruto atrás, Sarada estaba a un paso de tirar cualquier pensamiento por la borda y dejar que su idiota hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, la tenía a su merced. Pero entonces la pequeña parte racional y estable que quedaba en su cerebro proyectó a la Sarada moralista para hacerla recapacitar.

" _¡¿Qué rayos haces?!"_

Sarada miró ligeramente hacia arriba encontrándose de pie a una copia de ella vestida de azul cruzándose de brazos, lo único que atinó hacer es responder "Dejo… que mi amigo… drene un poco… de estrés… Nmh…" susurró entre gemidos al producto de su imaginación.

" _Esto es indecente Sarada, que diría tu madre si te viera ahora mismo"_

Esa sentencia parecía funcionar, algo de vergüenza se filtró por el rostro de Sarada, la razón integra de Sarada había logrado retener parte de su sano juicio en su lugar, así que envió otro pensamiento similar con la idea de convencerla del todo.

" _¿Que diría tu padre?"_

Pero ahí Sarada si se enojó, "Mi padre sería la última persona quien debería llamarme la atención por esto" ahora más decidida, ella misma empezó a mover las caderas al compás de la pelvis de Boruto para ofrecerle más placer.

" _¡¿Pero qué haces?, estas demente?!"_

Esta vez Sarada no escuchó la razón, siguió su vaivén, sintiéndose cada vez más traviesa y ardiente por dentro.

" _¡Sarada Uchiha detente ahora mismo!"_

" _¿O qué?"_ dijo otra Sarada de forma juguetona con una mirada felina en su rostro, esta vez sin lentes, con el cabello suelto y en paños menores.

" _¿Se puede saber quién eres?"_ exigió la Sarada moral con evidente desconfianza

" _Soy la parte divertida y salvaje que Sarada había estado reprimiendo desde que comenzó el baile"_

" _¡¿baile?!, esto no es ningún baile!, estamos en presencia de un acto inmoral aquí"_

Sarada divertida rodó los ojos y se dirigió más cerca de la Sarada real _"Sarada si de verdad quieres darle un buen servicio a tu caballero creo deberías ponerle más atención"_

Sarada volteó la cabeza con la necesidad de saber que podría estar mal, para su desconcierto se encontró con una mueca permanente en el rostro del rubio.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿No debería estar disfrutándolo?" dijo deteniendo momentáneamente su movimiento de carderas

" _Ciertamente, debería estar disfrutándolo, no comprendo por qué se está quejando"_ comentó Sarada divertida tomando una pose exageradamente pensativa.

" _mmm… Trata de sacarte las mallas"_ propuso su contraparte divertida a lo que las otras dos Saradas la miraron con sorpresa… y una con desagrado.

" _¿Estas bromeando?"_ cuestionó la Sarada severa

Sarada Divertida se encogió de hombros y respondió _"Tal vez encuentre una sensación más agrádale cuando su pene roce nuestras bragas"_ suministró la Sarada divertida animándola a seguir su plan

" _Dime que no estás pensando siquiera en hacerle caso- ¡SARADA, NO!"_ Exclamó la Sarada racional viendo con impotencia como la Sarada real ya se había deshecho con mucho cuidado de las mallas negras para ponerlas en su bolso.

" _y ahora esperar"_ mencionó la Sarada divertida mientras su contraparte racional seguía con sus berrinches.

Pero nada parecía cambiar en el rostro de su amigo, aunque estudiando el caso con detenimiento Sarada llegó a la conclusión de que la frecuencia de sus arremetidas había aumentado. "Pero no parece aliviado aun" reflexionó en voz alta levantando su culito e inclinándolo levemente hacia arriba para que su compañero pudiera deleitarse con una curva más pronunciada.

" _Mmh"_ Sarada divertida volvió a poner su pulgar bajo su boca en una posición sexy y pensativa, luego dirigió su mirada hacia la Sarada moral y decente _"¿Alguna idea?"_

" _¿Me preguntas a mí? ¿En serio?"_ cuestionó usando un tono irónico.

Sarada divertida sonrió perversamente y se caminó moviendo sus caderas en dirección a la espalda de la Sarada decente, asechándola _"No podemos dejar que Sarada haga todo el trabajo, o sí?"_ luego rodeó su cintura con los brazos desde atrás y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su contraparte, quien por cierto se estaba colocando nerviosa con su actuar _"Nuestro trabajo es pensar por ella"_ Luego volvió a mirar a Sarada quien se sentía cada vez más rara; con una respiración irregular, un extraño calor en el pecho y un poco mareada.

" _y tenemos que hacerlo rápido, de lo contrario perderá el juicio completamente"_ dijo sonriendo a sabiendas de lo podría presenciar la luna esta noche.

" _Entonces, ¿alguna idea?"_ susurró directamente en su oído usando una voz aterciopelada haciéndola estremecer internamente. Pero al no ver alteraciones la Sarada divertida sintió estar siendo desafiada, asique atacó el lóbulo de la oreja de su alter-ego con una suave mordida haciéndola gemir de una vez por todas.

" _¿¡Que haces!? Déjame!"_ demandó sintiendo incertidumbre en sus palabras al saber que las acciones de su otra parte la están haciendo sentir bien.

" _No hasta que cooperes"_ exigió Sarada divertida deslizando las manos por debajo de su camisa para estirar sus pezones mientras aun mordía su lóbulo.

" _¡ah~!"_ A pesar de estar sintiéndose bien aún quería detener este cruel jueguito con su contraparte, así que decidió colaborar.

" _T-tal vez le está doliendo"_ ofreció quejándose a lo que las otras dos la miraron con atención, esto detuvo momentáneamente el manoseo de la Sarada divertida por lo que su contraparte siguió con su hipótesis.

" _Esa… obscenidad… debería estar erecta de manera horizontal recuerdas?"_ siendo parte de su mente, aludió a sus recuerdo al momento de instruirse acerca de los hombres. Entonces Sarada recordó algunos bocetos de falos en libros.

" _¡Claro!"_ exclamó la Sarada divertida soltando a la moral quien debilitada calló de rodillas contra el pasto, _"tal vez eso le está causado el padecimiento"_

"Dicen que… esta incomodo?"

La Sarada divertida asintió en respuesta _"Trata de liberar a su 'amigo' para que muestre su verdadera forma"_ propuso asertivamente

"Pero-Mnh~… Nunca había… tocado uno." Mencionó la Sarada real viendo como su contraparte divertida se lanzaba a atacar su parte racional en un profundo beso que la sorprendió a sí misma.

" _¡Muakh~! Lo sabemos"_ comentó mientras volvía a morder la oreja de su contraparte

" _Ah! No~"_

" _¿Pero que tan difícil puede ser?"_ Fue lo último que supo de sus contrapartes imaginarias hasta que se esfumaron como si fueran clones de sombra.

Sarada sonrió, si podía imaginar un acto lésbico entre sus emociones opuestas entonces puede hacer esto.

Ya no podía negarlo, estaba excitada, pero igual de asustada pensando en su próximo movimiento, "Sarada…" pero escuchar su nombre saliendo de los labios de Boruto era suficiente como para llenarla de confianza

Respiró hondo y se dispuso a pensar, ¿Cuál era la mejor decisión?, contacto directo? Sarada bastante nerviosa estiró su mano derecha hacia atrás, metiéndola entre medio de las prendas de Boruto para luego deslizarla bajo sus pantalones, lenta y cuidadosamente, como si tuviera miedo de quebrar algo delicado.

Estaba dudosa, no podía dejar de recordarse que estaba a centímetros de tocar algo prohibido, pero a estas alturas…

Entonces topó con algo, pero para su mala suerte ese algo estaba viscoso, por lo que la temeraria chica se arrepintió, ella estaba esperando palpar algo duro y carnoso como la cosa de Boruto que continuaba sometiendo su trasero. Nada relacionado a un líquido viscoso y pegajoso… y maloliente… e intoxicante… -En este punto estaba jugando con la viscosidad sobre sus dedos analizándola a centímetros de su rostro ya que le resultaba interesante…

Sus dedos hacían un puente flexible del líquido al estirarlos el cual Sarada veía con una rara mezcla de fascinación y repugnancia, le llamaba tanto la atención el fluido que sólo faltaba un sentido que zacear, así que repentinamente le dio sed, su boca literalmente se secó, su lengua parecía estar cobrando vida propia, saliendo tímidamente al encuentro de esa viscosidad, y en ese último centímetro Sarada volvió a arrepentirse, no estaba preparada para eso, pero si la hizo suspirar.

Con la mano temblante refregó sus dedos sobre el frio pasto para sacarse esa sensación

"¿Qué era eso?" se preguntó viendo los restos en el pasto "¿liquido pre-seminal?" estimó aun dudosa.

Sintió que se defraudó a sí misma. Será porque le estaba huyendo a la situación?

Tenía que liberar el pene de Boruto, sería la única forma de reivindicarse, pensó con decisión. Y ahora que estaba centrada, concluyó que el mejor curso de acción a seguir era bajarle los pantalones y su ropa interior, todo de una, así podrá evitar el contacto con su desconocido amigo y dejarle el trabajo a sus muslos y trasero que ya estaban acostumbrados al inesperado visitante.

Boruto podrá seguir disfrutando de ella, es un hecho.

Un poco incomoda por su posición, deslizó sus dos brazos hacia atrás para así enganchar con sus manos cada costado de su pantalón, asegurándose bien de que su ropa interior este bien enchanchada también, una vez echo eso, los comenzó a bajar lentamente, pero los movimientos de Boruto oponían resistencia como el pilar que mantiene la tienda en alto de un campamento.

No obstante Sarada no cedió, en un arranque de determinación y con mucha habilidad comprimió su apéndice dejando salir todo el aire de sus pulmones, esto le dio cierto margen de movimiento, luego Sarada se separó de la pelvis de Boruto dejando un espacio para maniobrar y bajar al fin sus pantalones. Instantáneamente el subconsciente de Boruto la devolvía a su celestial posición de cucharita. Pero lo había logrado, había liberado la polla de Boruto dejándola en la posición esperada.

Todo salió bien, sin embargo, hubo un par de inconvenientes imprevistos al terminar el proceso:

-Al tratar de bajar sus prendas, el _amigo_ de Boruto quedó en la posición en la que se había planeado; se inclinó junto con sus pantalones y a medida que se descubría del todo, el falo salió disparado hacia arriba golpeando de lleno las bragas y en consecuencia la hinchada vulva de nuestra heroína causando un sonido bastante contundente que la asusto de momento. Eso no estaba planeado…

-Después notó otro factor que no había previsto, al estar en contacto con una zona más erógena que la superficie de su trasero, Sarada ahora podía experimentar de primera mano todo el calor intenso que irradiaba el _amigo_ de Boruto, el que si bien era bastante ardiente, no alcanzaba a serlo al punto de quemar.

Pero de lejos, el factor que nunca se habría imaginado, pues estaba velando por la satisfacción de su amigo y no la suya; era el de encontrarse así misma sucumbiendo al placer que Boruto le entregaba inconscientemente. Fue un error de cálculo monumental.

-Resultó que al momento de posicionar el pene de Boruto entre la base de sus muslos y su intimidad en un perfecto triangulo de afección. Las embestidas se habían estancado repentinamente, Sarada pensó algo decepcionada que Boruto se había dormido del todo. Pero no fue así, Boruto simplemente se estaba acostumbrando a la nueva y extravagante sensación que Sarada le ofrecía.

Tardó un par de segundos en volver al trabajo y cuando lo hizo, la Uchiha se percató de su último gran error de cálculo anteriormente mencionado "Ah~" el falo de Boruto estaba levemente arqueado hacia arriba, y pasó a llevar su clítoris, una y otra vez "Ah! Ah! Ah! Mnh~, Mnh-" tapó su boca sabiendo que no podría detener sus gemidos por más fuerza de voluntad que tuviera, la nueva estimulación continua sobre su clítoris por medio de los roces que le proporcionaba el pene Boruto era más que placenteras para alguien sin experiencia sexual como Sarada.

"No~" gimió con la boca tapada, todo era borroso para ella ahora, sus labios vaginales se ondulaban tenuemente conforme la extensión de la verga de su amigo dibujaba un rastro sobre ella, dilatándola cada vez más, si esto seguía así perdería la cordura. Pero incluso en medio de este acto, una idea muy particular y tentativa pasó por la mente de la Genin.

" _¿Podre correrme también?"_ y si bien sentía que la estimulación que le provocaba Boruto en ese momento era más que suficientemente, ¿Cómo sería si la tuviera… dentro?

La idea fuera de contexto parecería nefasta, un paso brusco y prematuro más cerca de la adultez, no parecía natural, ella cree que no, no a esta edad. Sin mencionar lo riesgosa que seria.

Pero quería probarlo, Sarada se mordió su dedo de pura ansias por probarlo.

"Boruto~" Este chico la hacía dudar de sus propios principios y de su propia integridad, pero ella confía en él, con el par de años que llevan juntos como equipo ella sabía que podía confiarle su propia vida a Boruto, no es un cualquiera, de echo si había alguien con quien quisiera compartir este momento, sería él… y con ese último voto sagrado, ella decidió dar su virginidad esta noche, con este chico y no iba a dar marcha atrás.

Reunió el coraje suficiente para mantenerse callada incluso con las olas de placer viniendo a cada momento, tomó más papel higiénico y lo ubicó justo debajo del que será su primer coito. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y un nudo se formó en su garganta, tenía miedo, pero el miedo era fácilmente superado por las ansias.

"S-según entiendo ah-!, la primera vez debería ser dolorosa mh-" susurró como si estuviera hablándole a Boruto despierto, ella sólo quería aferrase a algo pues sabe que lo que hará a continuación más allá de ser una búsqueda de placer post-dolor, es algo importante para ella y su cuerpo bordeando lo sagrado.

Se tomó unos segundos de deliberación mientras posicionaba sus dedos en su intimidad; sus bragas estaban completamente húmedas. Insistió con el posible dolor, así que mordió fuertemente la almohada de su saco y declaró "…Aquí voy Boruto" de forma dulce y tímida, y con eso corrió la parte de la braga que cubría su templo hacia un costado de su entrepierna, derribando así la última barrera que tenía para resguardar su virginidad.

Sarada sintió que el silencio y la tensión se apoderaron del ambiente, ahora todo dependía de su compañero, se preguntó si podrían seguir llamándose de manera tan natural: "compañeros", se preguntó cómo asimilaría él el que se llamasen "amantes"

Entonces lo sintió, la cabeza de la criatura…

Cuando la cabeza de la verga de su amigo dio con un extraño relieve la escena se apoderó del rostro de Sarada en un legendario y dramático acto de mártir, miró hacia el horizonte donde la tenue brisa mecía el pasto y recordó a todos sus seres queridos, a una en particular le dedicó sus últimas palabras con una sonrisa cansada cuando el silencio absoluto llegó _"Lo lamentó mamá… sabes que no haría esto si no lo necesitara, pero descuida, sé que Boruto lo vale…"_

Entonces la penetró. La penetró como si su vida dependiera de alcanzar su útero, la penetró tan bruscamente que la dejó sin aire, había dejado de morder su almohada, en su lugar estaba formando una 'o' con su boca porque su organismo aún estaba tratando de acostumbrarse al intruso.

Arrasando con su himen, llegando tan lejos como para abrir su cérvix. En un principio la inserción fue devastadora para Sarada, pero se encontraba tan estimulada y tan dilatada que el dolor pasó rápidamente a segundo plano una vez que Boruto comenzó con las sucesivas embestidas que no parecían dar cuartel.

Su vagina se estaba deleitando con el sabor adictivo del sexo, las lágrimas abordaron sus ojos como la lujuria que se apodero tan abruptamente de su ser que no se dio cuenta que estaba gimiendo en voz alta hasta que se logró escuchar a sí misma.

Entre gemidos volvió a morder la almohada luchando en vano por regular su respiración.

"Mh! Mh! Mnn! Mh! por kami~iihh~, Ah!-"

Sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de la garganta.

"Anh! AH! AH! Umh~! Boruto~"

Sintió la frente de Boruto posicionarse sobre su nuca, todo su cuerpo se estaba acercando y apegándose a ella, aun durmiendo el deseo de fundirse con ella trascendía el sueño.

"A-A-A-AH! No-tan-rá-pi-do-Boruto-o-o-o-o ¡Ahhh!, que… que?, porque te detienes?..." demandó exhausta con una voz colmada de erotismo, sin dejar de morder la almohada pues cree que podría pillarla desprevenida de nuevo, y así fue.

El rubio se detuvo momentáneamente porque sintió que de cierto ángulo su verga recibía un trato más placentero dentro de Sarada, por lo que para ubicar la fuente rodeo la pierna de su pareja con un brazo y la levantó hacia atrás estirando su interior "¡Ugh-!" la saliva se filtraba por los dientes cerrados de Sarada, podía sentir la silueta de la polla de Boruto contorneándose sobre su pelvis.

Las embestidas siguieron en esa posición encorvada hasta que el brazo de Boruto se cansó al cabo de unos minutos dándole a la pobre Sarada que parecía estar al borde.

Entonces, cuando Sarada pensó que volvería a follarla en una posición normal, el intrépido genin agarra su pierna por debajo de su muslo derecho y la lleva hasta arriba, llegando a sacar la rodilla de Sarada fuera de las coberturas del saco, dándole otra posición a Boruto para degustarse.

"Ah~, ¡Boruto!" La genin quedó choqueada por la imaginación del rubio así como por su propia flexibilidad, en su vida habría colocado su pierna en esa posición, no sabía que podía alongarla tanto.

Suspiró en medio de sus jadeos, no podía contra él, el rubio daba testimonio de su instinto sexual en medio de sueños, era demasiado para ella; la trataba como quería, en la posición que quería, y si se diera cuenta de toda esta situación, ella no opondría resistencia cuando él la quisiera usar. Su verga era demasiado adictiva, terminaría convirtiéndose en el juguete sexual del hijo del Hokage!

"Ah! Ah! Ah!, Boruto~, Boruto~, Borut-ohHHHHHHHHH!"

Entre las deliciosas embestidas y las lágrimas, Sarada llegó a su límite, tornando sus ojos hacia arriba se corrió en un primer y glorioso orgasmo que envió una sensación abrumadora a todo su cuerpo, un ardiente hormigueo que hacía retorcer cada fibra de sus músculos, incluyendo las paredes de su interior que se contrajeron de tal manera que hicieron sucumbir a la verga de Boruto al placer máximo.

"¡Ugh!" Gruñó Boruto en éxtasis, esta acogedora sensación no se comparaba a nada que haya experimentado su pene en toda la velada, embistiéndola fervientemente para extender la placentera sensación del orgasmo, comenzó a bombear ráfagas de semen al interior de Sarada.

Un disparo tras otro, igual o más repleto que el anterior con cada arremetida que hacía de forma casi desenfrenada e implacable, ella no pudo amortiguar el sonido de sus últimas arremetidas que fueron las más fuertes, simplemente ya no podía pensar, no podía hacer nada más que estremecerse y sollozar al compás de sus espasmos.

Fue una culminación tan magistral para Boruto que casi deja completamente entumecidos sus muslos, y él no se detendría hasta vaciar la última gota del tanque.

Eventualmente el acto de cópula parecía haber llegado a su fin, lo único que quedaba eran gemidos de satisfacción por ambos lados y los constantes espasmos en el trasero de Sarada quien aún estaba mordiendo su cojín. Incluso con los últimos amorosos empujones que Boruto le brindaba a duras penas era difícil tratar de no emitir un gemido con lo sensible que estaba en ese momento.

Los segundos pasaron y la verga del rubio aunque ahora flácida aún era capaz de retener su semilla dentro del estanque de amor de Sarada, ella logró recobrar algo de conciencia y el primer pensamiento coherente que llegó a su cabeza fue algo parecido a "Boruto… eres maravilloso…" con un profundo suspiro de satisfacción.

Sarada decidió permanecer pegado a él disfrutando de su unión un poco más, ya que más pronto que tarde ella tendría que limpiar la escena del crimen y borrar todo tipo de evidencia que la involucra a ella o a Boruto de un acto indebido, pero por ahora, ella quería permanecer a su lado, justo como debiera ser por el resto de su vida.

Claro, ingenuamente pensado que todo esto había terminado, para su _suerte_ la noche acaba de empezar.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

Abrió delicadamente sus pliegues para admirar con detalle como pujaba la sustancia viscosa de su interior. El semen salía a brotes; se aglomeraba en la entrada de su vagina y se esparramaba como un espeso río blanco sobre el pasto "Por Kami, que lio~" comentó en medio de un gemido mientras el torrente seguía vivo.

Asumió que tardaría un tiempo en vaciarse, por lo que Sarada se estiró sobre el pasto para reflexionar acerca de los últimos acontecimientos… dejó escapar un largo suspiro a lo que expresó- "Que he hecho…" –con mucha pesadumbre llevándose las manos a la cara en señal de arrepentimiento.

Había transcurrido casi media hora desde que fue desvirgada, y a unos cuantos metros del campamento caminó con el objetivo de limpiarse completamente de los restos que había dejado su primer _contacto…_

"Esto no debía ser así" susurró afligida aun con sus manos tapando su cara. Si bien el acto en si fue toda una montaña rusa de emociones, con una increíble culminación, el hecho es que se entregó casi por completo a su lujuria, perdió el control de sus sentidos y permitió que Boruto la usara a su antojo, y ahora que estaba… _satisfecha_ , podía ver toda la cruda realidad.

"¿Cómo deje que esto pasara?" se reprendió lastimosamente desahogando sus culpas en medio del bosque; _¿Cómo pude deshonrar a mi familia así? ¡¿Cómo pude dejarme llevar por mis instintos más bajos?! - ¡¿Cómo pude dejar que Boruto hiciera lo que quisiera con mi cuerpo?_... ese último pensamiento deterior en una diminuta sonrisa tonta que se formaba a medida que se descubría el rostro.

"¿Cómo pude dejar que hiciera estragos en mi interior?" Susurró eróticamente como esa sonrisa traviesa creció a medida que su mano decencia lentamente su cuerpo. El placer del orgasmo en su ser era algo ambulatorio, su mente clamaba por recordarlo, su cuerpo suplicaba sentirlo de nuevo. Mordió la comisura de sus labios, agarró el pasto como si estuviera aferrándose nuevamente a las mismas mantas que cubrieron el pecaminoso acto, quería volver a simular ese momento, aunque fuera sólo con su mano, entonces tocó algo viscoso, algo que momentáneamente había olvidado, y este algo la trajo de nuevo a la cruda realidad.

Subió su mano hasta estar a la par con su mirada y vio toda esa cosa blanca cubriendo sus dedos, de cierta forma se vio reflejada en ella, sucia, obscena…"¿Que me está pasando?" preguntó asustada, y una palabra en particular que generalmente es reservada para los idiotas que se quieren pasar de listos cruzó su mente.

 _Pervertida…_

Palabra hizo eco en su mente y la hizo exaltarse hasta el punto de inclinarse hacia adelante, sus ojos ampliándose ante la realización "No…" _se estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida_ "¡NO!" exclamó prensando sus dientes, arrastrando repetidas veces su mano sucia con furia sobre el pasto para sacarse esa inmundicia

"¡No me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida!" volvió a exclamar en medio de la nada para auto-convencerse, por algún motivo esperaba una respuesta…

Un par de segundos después y luego de normalizar su respiración, volvió a estirarse sobre el pasto con ganas de llorar.

"Esto está mal" Necesitaba hablar con alguien, desahogarse con una persona y no a mitad de un bosque, ¿pero como podrá hacerlo si pretende enterrar este incidente para esconderlos de todos?

Suspirando, miró hacia las estrellas esperando tener la oportunidad de ver una estrella fugaz para pedir un deseo. Nada pasó…

"Tal vez sólo debería aceptarlo y ya"

" _Tal vez sea lo más prudente"_ escuchó a su izquierda, deslizó cautelosamente su mirada sobre su copia divertida quien le sonreía a un par de metros de su posición.

Lejos de sentirse incomoda o molestada por su presencia, Sarada creyó que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con alguien, aunque se tratara de una manifestación de su mente, sin embargo "Creo que debería hablar con mi otra personalidad, no crees?" solicitó la Sarada real

La Sarada divertida se mofó _"Has estado apelando a tu lado moral la última media hora, ¿no te parece suficiente?"_ contrarrestó dejando a la Sarada real con el triste y amargo sabor de la aceptación en la boca. Necesitaba apoyo, por que apareció ella entonces?

" _Perdiste tu virginidad"_ expuso la Sarada divertida, _"probablemente Boruto te dio la suya también"_ Sarada amplió sus ojos ante esta sentencia

" _Fue un acto en parte no consensual, pero aun así no podemos apuntar a nadie con el dedo"_ añadió _"Y por sobre todo, se sintió increíble"_ expresó en medio de un feliz suspiró

" _Además era un día seguro, que más podrías pedir"_ Sarada real se bufó de forma agria, en respuesta su alter-ego le brindo una sonrisa condescendiente.

" _Necesitas descansar"_ terminó dejando el lugar en una estela de humo y una sonrisa algo torcida en el rostro de la Sarada real.

Ella no estaba aquí para apoyarla, ella estaba aquí para decirle justo lo que quiera oír: aclarar el contexto, alivianar su carga, pero no olvidarla, un balance entre su culpa y el placer que involucró a otra persona.

"Esto tiene arreglo" se dijo suspirando con alivio. Con un poco de esfuerzo podría mantener las relaciones tal y cual están, o incluso podría lograr algo más con Boruto, cosa que le dio a esa sonrisa más confianza.

Volvió a inclinarse hacia adelante para terminar de limpiarse usando un poco de agua purificada y papel higiénico "Bueno… primero lo primero, tengo que prevenir el embarazo, no importa si es un día seguro o no, no estoy preparada como para recibir a un bebe ahora, no me arriesgare" reflexionó admirando momentáneamente su vientre _"como seria si-"_

"-Mh…" un espasmo; incluso la tenue brisa de la noche sobre su coño la hacía temblar, seguía demasiado sensible…

Anhelando superar el momento de una vez por todas se puso de pie, ahora limpia busco alrededor su ropa interior, se sorprendió al sólo encontrar las mallas, "Olvide las bragas en el saco…"

Suspirando se conformó con las mallas, tomó la botella con agua y decidió encaminarse al improvisado campamento.

A juzgar por el enfoque de la luna faltarían un par de horas para el amanecer. Debe estar preparada, en la mañana deberá ir por un método anticonceptivo en cuanto pueda, necesitara escabullirse hasta una farmacia cuando tuviera la oportunidad, usar la firma de su madre o la recomendación para una tableta, no será difícil conseguir una receta gracias a la reputación de su madre, "Incluso en estos momentos siento el apoyo de mi mamá, je…" se rio con desanimo tratando de proyectar el mejor panorama para los días venideros, es uno de los pocos consuelos que le quedaban…

Eventualmente llegó al lugar donde estaban durmiendo, no habían rastros del sensei y Mitsuki parecía ser imperturbable en los sueños _"-Al igual que Boruto"_ pensó Sarada sarcásticamente con un tono de enojo.

Entonces lo divisó, vio lo que ni en su peor escenario actual hubiera imaginado, las piernas de Sarada comenzaron a flaquear. Su saco de dormir estaba… levantado… como una diminuta tienda de campaña, hecha para albergar bebes, y el pilar que lo sostenía de pie era nada más y nada menos que el pene de su compañero en toda su gloria.

"Por qué…"Sarada cayó de rodillas al suelo "¿¡Por qué sigue de pie!?" musitó incrédula lo suficientemente alto como para perturbar los sueños de Mitsuki quien estaba más cerca de ella.

Sarada se hiperventiló al ver el rostro de Mitsuki contraerse, pero no fue más allá, fue un simple gesto de molestia al escuchar un ruido, el siguió durmiendo para el alivio temporal de Sarada.

Volviendo con su compañero, una parte de ella se resignó a tener que dormir con ' _ **ese'**_ estado de Boruto, rezando que no se le antojara otra ronda, aunque otra parte de ella más diminuta quería resignarse con gusto, pero los temores y el listado de efectos negativo que esto implicaría en su vida si se descubren volvieron a hacerse presentes.

Así que con mucho temor, cautela y una misteriosa vergüenza, ella caminó en silencio hasta su saco de dormir; se tomó su tiempo, fue viendo detenidamente cada rasgo de Boruto cada movimiento y/o facción en su rostro que representara una señal de advertencia para ella, no sabía cómo, pero creía fervientemente que el sexto sentido de Boruto podría darse cuenta de su presencia y entonces comenzaría el ciclo de nuevo.

Abrió las tapas con mucho cuidado y lentitud, se posicionó en la esquina más alejada de Boruto, y al no recibir respuesta inmediata del rubio, creyó haber logrado pasar desapercibida.

Sin embargo no pudo decidirse a dormir de inmediato, lo estuvo mirando con atención un par de minutos más, estudiando su comportamiento para asegurarse de estar a salvo, entonces, él se movió.

Fue un auto reflejo, Sarada se puso roja al instante, recordando que tan cariñoso se puede poner Boruto cuando está durmiendo. Tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos esperando otro asalto, podía sentir su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y su mente turbia lleno de pensamientos que le pedían recobrar la compostura y actuar rápido, pero luego para su sorpresa, Boruto se movió más lejos de ella.

Sus ojos se ampliaron, no daba mucho crédito a lo que estaba viendo, incluso llegó a sentirse algo rechazada, pero pronto recapacito dando paso al primer respiro genuino de toda la noche. "No tiene intenciones de continuar" mencionó para sí misma relajada.

"Pero…" -Su pene seguía lleno de vigor... ¿Esto era algo bueno o malo?

'Bueno' podría ser si ella quisiera darle algún uso, pensamiento que la abochornó, pero no hizo quebrantar su voluntad de arreglar la situación por lo que lo olvido rápidamente.

Por otro lado, si en la mañana Mitsuki o su sensei vieran a Boruto en ese estado descansando en la misma cama que ella podrían pensar cualquier cosa.

 _Sospecharían…_ sin mencionar que nunca los dejarían en paz, prácticamente los molestarían como pareja hasta la muerte, y luego vendrían las diatribas, los llamados de atención y una posible notificación a sus respectivos padres.

"No podría pasar desapercibida si eso llegara a ocurrir, ya tendrían un motivo por el cual preguntar en cualquier otro tipo de situación similar"

" _Cierto, sería una real molestia"_ dijo la Sarada divertida recostada en medio de los dos _"Sabes lo que tienes que hacer"_

"¿Deja de incitarme quieres?, no funcionara" Respondió Sarada

" _No es lo que piensas, no quiero arriesgar más una relación con él, no después de lo que logró hacernos sentir."_ Dijo esta vez bastante seria _"Sin embargo hacerlo ahora sería igual a utilizarlo como juguete, la primera vez fue ligeramente distinto, ya que él tuvo la iniciativa"_ explicó _"Ahora… ahora él está a nuestra merced"_ terminó viendo al rubio con intenciones maliciosa.

Luego recordó la conclusión que había tomado Sarada, así que se apresuró a hablar para no decepcionarla. _"Pero no queremos dejarnos llevar de nuevo, cierto?"_

"Podría empujarlo para que quede de lado" propuso la Sarada real

" _No serviría de nada si en la noche decide moverse"_ argumentó la divertida. _"No sabemos cuánto puede durar una erección Sarada, pero sabemos cómo… sustraer su vitalidad"_

"No la voy a _**sustraer**_ con mi vagina si es lo que estas sugiriendo" refutó indignada

" _Sabes que disponemos de más herramientas, sólo necesitamos decidir con cual empezar"_ La Sarada divertida desapareció en su típica estela de humo imaginario, consecuencia de los persistentes movimientos de Mitsuki, quien no parecía tener un buen sueño.

Sarada estaba librando su propia batalla interna sobre qué hacer, los puntos eran claros, si no actuaba y se dejaban atrapar, serian objetivo de acusaciones y burlas lo que podría detonar finalmente en el incidente en cuestión. Ella no lo había pensado, pero el mismo Boruto podría tener un sueño de lo que ocurrió, el también entraría a sospechar, aunque ella cree que puede tratar con él, porque siente que hay una confianza mutua, un vínculo más grande con el que con el resto de los integrantes de su equipo.

También podría ser que con un poco de suerte la erección de Boruto se calmara por si sola con el paso de las horas, pero tendría que apoyarse en esa suerte, estaría apostando…

Por otro lado, si actúa, deberá poner a prueba instintos que hasta hoy jamás había ejercido, lo que los lleva a una situación igual al incidente anterior pero más seguro y resguardado. Su contraparte tiene razón, al tenerlo a su merced ella puede llevar el paso del baile, con los movimientos apropiados Boruto no tendría ni que tocarla, _aunque ella tendrá que tocarlo a él._

Ella tragó saliva y miró sus manos temblantes con incertidumbre, esta era la única forma infalible de calmarlo, infló su pecho con aire de confianza y armó sus manos con el valor que recorrió su cuerpo, está decidido, _manos a la obra…_

Se deslizó hacia a Boruto manteniendo el silencio del ambiente con la idea de estar justo a su lado para… _darle una mano,_ pero entonces su cintura dio con la mano abandonada de Boruto, mano que poco a poco iba cobrando conciencia.

 _Iba por su cintura!_

Sarada se sobresaltó y retrocedió en consecuencia, el ruido generado volvió a molestar a Mitsuki, Sarada maldijo su suerte, ya podía imaginarlo despertando, y gracias a la luz de la luna el montículo en sus mantas es fácilmente visible

Necesitaba actuar, pero tiene un mal presentimiento acerca de las intenciones de Boruto, si el bello durmiente llegara a tocarla en medio de su siesta de seguro la asaltaría de nuevo, así que si quiere permanecer consiente ella tiene que evitar las manos del rubio. Eso le deja una salida, o más bien una única entrada.

Sarada entrecerró su ceño al panorama que tendría allá abajo en las profundidades del saco, pero siente que no tiene más opción. Confiando plenamente en el sueño pseudo-profundo de Boruto, se hizo con más papel higiénico y su móvil para utilizarlo como lámpara, tomó un último respiro del exterior y se sumergió valientemente en las fauces del saco donde yacía la bestia

Ya en las profundidades del saco comenzó a palpar el entorno hasta dar con las piernas de su compañero, _estaba cerca_ , podía sentirlo, de hecho podía olerlo. El olor que emanaba el bulto era una absoluta pestilencia, una fragancia tan fuerte que incluso opacaba el olor seco del papel higiénico que había aglomerado allí hace un rato. Un aroma sin igual que de un momento a otro pasó de ser sumamente desagradable a algo más… _sufrible_ … _y adictivo_ , igual que la última vez- Sarada nunca se dio cuenta del poder que tenía este aroma sobre sus hormonas, al zambullirse de golpe sobre esta esencia lentamente cayó embriagada a causa de la fragancia que expelía la bestia; y aun consiente jamás se dio cuenta de esta maliciosa e inconsciente _trampa,_ ella simplemente se obligó a tolerarlo.

Algo mareada logró divisar lo único que podía distinguir en esa oscuridad, siluetas, y entre los muslos de Boruto (Lugar donde ella se posicionó separando sutilmente las piernas del rubio) ya hacia un monumento intimidante y oscuro de pie haciéndole homenaje a la vanidad masculina, cubierto por unos simples pantalones…

Sarada tragó duro, encendió el flash de su móvil y lo dejó al lado suyo, todo estaba preparado, lo único que tenía que hacer para comenzar era descubrir la verga de su amigo, una vez más…

"Aquí voy" posicionó las manos en cada esquina del pantalón y con un poco mas de esfuerzo de lo habitual los bajó revelando de un disparo hacia el cielo la indecente, carnosa y rígida _bestia…_

Sarada ahogó un gemido de sorpresa debido a la sublime entrada de la majestuosa criatura, era enorme _"Y esa cosa estuvo dentro de mi?!"-_ y ante su cercanía el hedor la atacó de nuevo, esta vez con más violencia pues ahora la bestia estaba totalmente descubierta; el hedor era tan fuerte que la estaba intoxicando, corrompiendo su cerebro, engañándolo, haciéndole creer que estaba en presencia de uno de los aromas más extravagantes y seductores del universo.

El solo aroma penetró su sien, acariciando su cerebro, estimulando esos recuerdos que trajeron los espasmos a su cuerpo, los que trató de calmar en vano acariciando su intimidad. Tapó su vulva usando una mano, masajeándola para calmarla aun que era obvio que buscaba otra cosa.

Su cuerpo estaba cediendo al deseo, sumándole frustración debido a la incomodidad de estar doblada por el peso de las mantas. Se vio obligada a recostarse sobre los muslos del rubio para tener mayor comodidad

Devolvió su mano para apoyarse sobre los muslos de su compañero, se dio una pausa para reorganizar sus ideas pero nada demasiado concreto llegó a su mente, aún seguía bajo los efectos del obsceno aroma, se quedó mirando la gran polla con antipatía y expresó con el temperamento serio/cómico que identificaba a un borracho: "Tu eres el responsable de todo esto" -regañó empujando al falo con el sutil toque de su dedo, para la consternación de nuestra heroína la masculinidad de Boruto comenzó a palpitar, secretando restos de líquido seminal que Sarada confundió horrorizada con otra venida, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces y tapó la punta de la verga con su mano cubriendo todo el glande.

Esperó nerviosa que de su mano empezara a filtrarse una cantidad desmesurada de semen, pero nada ocurrió, era simples residuos del líquido pre-seminal que confirmó al soltar la verga y ver que las convulsiones de esta menguaban, para variar su mano se ensució, pero sorprenderse una tercera vez la haría una reina del drama, al fin y al cabo es solo semen…

Alcanzó tranquilamente un pedazo de papel higiénico con la idea de limpiarse la mano cuandose percató de lo que había hecho.

Estuvo haciendo contacto directo con un pene, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta!

Gruñó frustrada al saber que ahora le costaría pues esta consiente de lo que va a ser. "Vamos Sarada, ya lo tocaste, esa cosa no muerde" se dijo animándose a medida que su mano se acercaba al falo "tu no me intimidas, gran y maloliente poste" susurró sus palabras con veneno decidida a atrapar literalmente la verga.

Otra convulsión por parte de la verga empequeñeció la voluntad de Sarada por un segundo, pero no desistió "No te temó, no me sumiré ante ti, yo te controlo, ahora TU-!" y con un último empujón, la atrapó… "-eres mi mástil" dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa

Su mano alcanzaba a cubrir apenas el ancho de la polla, podía sentir a la verga reaccionar ante su cálido apretón respondiendo con paulatinos latidos como si estuviera dando signos de vida

 _Era extraña la combinación entre suave rugosidad y dureza que poseía la anatomía de Boruto._

Su rostro delataba felicidad, pudo superar esa barrera de incertidumbre que tanto problema le estaba dando… Y ahora qué?

A pesar de haber dado un gran paso ella admite con algo de vergüenza que no tenía idea de qué hacer con su mano, pero era una chica lista, comparó el tipo de placer que le entregaba su vagina al pene de Boruto y en un primer intento por imitarla logró hacer la hazaña que conocemos con el nombre de hand-job, su primer hand-job.

Empezó con un vago movimiento vertical de arriba hacia abajo, luego fue cobrando confianza teniendo siempre cuidado de no apretar tanto pero lo suficiente como para arrastrar la piel del prepucio consigo, en respuesta Sarada sintió el palpitar del miembro. Basándose en esta reacción concluyó estar haciendo un buen trabajo estimulando el pene de su amigo.

Ansiosa comenzó a masturbar a Boruto con más empeño, su asertividad fue bien recompensada al admirar como Boruto reaccionaba al placer que le brindaba: como los reflejos que daban alguna de las piernas de Boruto cuando apretaba suavemente la polla, la contorsión de sus muslos cuando aceleraba la carga, los pequeños tic que tenía la polla al acariciar el glande con su pulgar…

Todas estas sutiles reacciones conmovían a Sarada y la animaban a continuar, por más que los músculos de su brazo comenzaban a hincharse levemente por su uso, ella no paró, el cansancio no era escusa suficiente. Llegó un punto en el que escuchó el gemido del rubio proviniendo del exterior y entonces ella no se pudo resistir, le dio una lasciva lamida a la polla sin pensarlo, desde sus cimientos (donde los valiosos genitales del Genin estaban ocultos y a salvos de Sarada debido a su pantalón), hasta la punta del iceberg.

Fue un acto instintivo; pero no del todo involuntario, ya que justo al momento de lamer el glande paró en seco y abrió sus ojos para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Apartó su rostro inmediatamente dejando su lengua afuera pues la bestia amablemente le había convidado algo de crema, estaba a punto de sacudir el contenido en su lengua cuando otro pensamiento cruzó su cabeza. - _Esta podría ser su única oportunidad para probar algo nuevo e introvertido.-_

Era una muestra perfecta, una pequeña cantidad: simple e inofensiva, si no podía con esto, entonces jamás en su vida se atrevería a tragar todo la represa que Boruto es capaz de liberar

Además, ¿Cuándo tendrá una oportunidad así? experimentar algo vergonzoso cuando nadie te está viendo sería un escenario ideal para aprender.

Así que pensando en el bien del conocimiento común para futuras generaciones decidió que no sólo tragaría la muestra, sino que también la saborearía, así podría tener una resolución fidedigna de su sabor.

Sarada cerró su boca y haciendo una mueca de disgusto esparció la muestra por toda la cavidad bucal usando su lengua.

La contextura de la viscosa sustancia era sumamente desagradable al tacto del paladar, pero el sabor… Ella degustó teniendo en mente que su sabor sería igual de terrible que su apariencia, pero estaba parcialmente equivocada. El sabor era fuerte, tanto como su aroma, sin embargo tenía gusto agridulce; como si probara un coctel hecho especialmente de frutas acidas.

" _No está mal para un primer bocado"_ pensó con una sonrisa, cada vez encontraba más y más razones para hacer de este tipo de experiencias algo _no_ del todo desagradable.

Con otro logro completado deliberó su siguiente paso mientras seguía acariciando la verga. Había obtenido una probadita de lo que se supone que sería lo más horrible de la anatomía masculina y no pasó mucho. Fuera de la revelación del sabor, que no fue para nada repudiable, se dijo si podría hacer uso de su otra herramienta disponible. Su boca.

" _Debe haber un montón de patógenos cubriendo esa cosa_ " Se cuestionó mirando la verga con algo más que una pasión restringida, respiraba intensamente por su boca, su aliento le causaba una cosquillas celestiales al miembro, estaba tan excitada que no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a masturbarse molestando su clítoris con su otra mano.

Se acercó unos centímetros más con la intención de inhalar bien la fragancia del falo como si fuera una flor _"Esta es la esencia de Boruto"_ pensó, "y es toda mía" dijo depositando un _tímido_ beso bastante travieso en la uretra, el acto se podría catalogar como la típica broma maliciosa que se utiliza para sacarle una sonrisa a tu amigo, claro que esta _broma_ estaba a destinada a sacar algo más…

Los labios de Sarada se prensaron ante el contacto con la bestia, no tenía un buen sabor, pero asimismo no tenía un mal sabor, por lo que luego de un par más de jaladas Sarada asaltó la polla del rubio con múltiples besos cortos y paulatinos abarcando toda su masculinidad, desde el glande hasta la base.

La joven genin no se inmutó al hacer ruido por cada uno de ellos. Estaba excitada, era un hecho. Sedienta, gimiendo de anhelo cada vez que plantaban un beso en la virilidad de su compañero, besos llenos de pasión y erotismo.

Ella quería hacer sentir bien a Boruto, quería ser la protagonista de su placer, su mente no procesaba nada más, ella lo quería... Por lo que sin previo aviso tragó la mitad de la verga de un solo bocado. Dando paso a su primer procedimiento de blow-job

"Ugh" ese fue Boruto, pero no estaba gruñendo de placer. Sarada había mordido accidentalmente la polla.

"¡Demonios! Los dientes Sarada, recuerda los dientes!" se dijo sin perder el ritmo, separó su rostro de la verga para tomar un necesario respiro, pero nunca dejó de masturbarla con su mano, ella estaba encendida.

No paso mucho antes que comenzara de nuevo con el trabajo oral. No se había percatado de todo lo que tenía que abrir la boca para albergar el pene del rubio, y ahora más aun pues tiene que tener cuidado con sus dientes.

"Espero no dislocarme nada" rogó por su bienestar mientras engullía lentamente la verga, esta vez necesitaba posicionarse mejor, una verga rígida como la de Boruto no la dejaba permanecer recostada sobre sus piernas, así que tuvo que subir más la cabeza, apoyarse sobre sus manos estirada y oponerse al peso de las mantas del saco. Terminó en una posición bastante incomoda, pero incluso toda esta incomodidad no le impidió seguir engullendo la polla de su ansiado compañero. Además, ahora que se alzó con las tapas dejó abierta una fuga en la parte superior del saco, esta apertura le permitió tener una vista privilegiada al rostro del rubio y los lindos gestos que hacia cuando ella interactuaba con su pene.

Mientras hacía que sus labios se arrastraran sobre la superficie del prepucio, su lengua se encargaba de atender cuidadosamente cada rincón del glande cubriéndolo de saliva en consecuencia. La saliva que producía la boca de Sarada se combinaba con el líquido pre seminal que secretaba el pene de Boruto, nuestra heroína podía sentir como su boca rebosaba de jugos de amor hasta el punto de desbordarse.

Sarada vio como la sustancia viscosa se filtraba de sus labios deslizándose como una lagrima por el indecente falo. Detuvo levemente el trabajo oral para colocar un poco de papel higiénico cubriendo la base del pene teniendo en mente que esto se podría descontrolar, y sin más contratiempos volvió al trabajo y se concentró únicamente en él.

Incluso se dio el lujo de explorar la zona con su lengua, la forma del glande, el frenillo del pene, tantas partes que desconocía de la anatomía masculina y ahora puede saborearlas

En un principio, mamar una verga parecía ser una práctica aborrecible para Sarada, pero pronto comprendió que se trataba de complacer a tu pareja, bastó con ver el rostro que ponía su Boruto, los lindos gesto que hacia cautivaban a Sarada, y le decían que su boca era una zona bastante reconfortarte, sin duda un lugar agradable y cálido donde su pene siempre recibirá un buen trato.

Ella quería que Boruto se enamorara de su boca, quería convertir su pene en algo más que un simple cliente local, quería transformarlo en un residente permanente de su boca.

Pero parece que con una mamada básica no irá muy lejos, es decir, Boruto parecía estar conforme con la felación, pero Sarada no estaba del todo convencida, ella quería tener la oportunidad de verlo completamente complacido, indiscutiblemente satisfecho…

" _¿Tendré que tragármelo todo?"_ pensó indecisa, engullir por completo a la bestia será la clave?

-Para el conocimiento del público, Sarada sólo necesitaba seguir con las mamadas regulares y Boruto eventualmente iba a dejar la tremenda en su boca. Pero la testaruda genin en su imprudencia por alcanzar la perfección complaciendo a un hombre decidió guiarse por su temerario instinto y sus hormonas

Renunció a la idea de seguir mamando la verga dejando un puente de saliva al separarse de la criatura, y se preparó mentalmente para lo que iba a ser, estaba decidida a devorar ese gran y obsceno montículo carnoso cubierto de secreciones

Se puso por encima de _él_ meditando sus opciones _"Se podría decir que está bien lubricado, supongo que eso me facilitara las cosas…"_

Confiada abrió su boca lo más que pudo, le dio la bienvenida al glande guiándolo por medio de su lengua hasta el orificio de la garganta lugar donde la bestia tocó la campana y provocó una pequeña arcada que exaltó a Sarada haciéndola retroceder.

"Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé" susurró, asumiendo que tendrá que aguantar una arcada para hacerlo pasar a su tráquea repitió el proceso, esta vez resistió la primera, sin embargo la cabeza de la criatura que literalmente se abría paso por su estrecha garganta le había originado otra.

"Es imposible!" se dijo estrechando su mirada molesta "Como es posible que existan mujeres capaces de hacer esto" exclamó frustrada limpiándose la baba de la boca con su antebrazo.

Sin embargo, el pensar en el abandono hizo enfurecer a Sarada, volvió a intentarlo, esta vez con la idea de soportar las arcadas hasta llegar a la base, pero la misma historia se repitió varias veces, glande pasa, atraviesa la garganta, se abre paso por la tráquea hasta alcanzar un nuevo record de recorrido por apenas milímetros, a veces motivada por la frustración alcanzaba centímetros y pico, y aun así, no lograba alcanzar la pelvis del muchacho.

Lo peor de todo es que no se trataba de algo tan sencillo y practico como meterla y sacarla. _**No!**_ …ella necesitaba engullir la presa, calmarse una vez que esté a punto de pasar debajo de la úvula, seguir engullendo, ignorar las arcadas, soportar el estiramiento de su garganta y la rigidez de la polla, sumamente difícil de doblar y mucho más en una posición sutilmente encorvada como la suya… Seguir engullendo, no ceder a los pensamientos de rendición, motivarse viendo las reacciones de Boruto, (a quien por cierto se le retorcían las piernas de placer), seguir engullendo hasta estar cada vez más cerca de la pelvis y una vez conforme con su progreso, sacar la húmeda verga de su garganta para tomar un respiro.

Sarada repitió esta osadía nueve veces, estaba cansada, pero igual de motivada. Había aprendido bastante con esos nueve intentos, desde el ángulo con el que debe hacer entrar la verga, hasta pulir el arte de dominar su resistencia mental para no ceder a las arcadas u otras molestias. Pequeños detalles que pudo aprender gracias a su pervertida perseverancia.

Ahora (luego de la novena ronda) se separó del miembro y se sujetó de él para tomar un descanso mientras se limpiaba le exceso de fluidos de su boca. Miraba a la palpitante verga con tenacidad como si fuera un contrincante formidable, estaba decidida a realizar una felación perfecta, a someterlo bajo sus prematuros encantos hasta sacarle lágrimas!

Si… ella lo va hacer llorar, puede sentirlo, **esta** es la decida.

Se acercó a su objetivo, esta vez exhibió su lengua fuera de la seguridad de su boca y la usó para empujar su labio inferior hacia abajo, abrió su boca lo más que pudo e insertó la verga dentro de ella. Sarada comenzó a encorvar su cuello para aliviar la tensión a la que estaba sometiendo la polla, el indecente falo recorría la senda sin apuros, deleitándose con la lisura de tal garganta y siendo una polla bastante considerada decidió poner al tanto de su opinión a su queridísimo anfitrión.

Las intermitentes palpitaciones del miembro provocaron una arcada en particular que la desconcentró momentáneamente haciéndola toser, Sarada lo contrarrestó inhalando pacientemente para calmarse, una vez relajada siguió su camino hacia la gloria. Faltaban dos centímetros más, ella apenas podía verlos, dos centímetros más y eso era todo, ella lo lograría con un último empujón.

Avanzó a quemarropa por el tronco de Boruto, y sus labios superiores rozaron su pelvis.

Lo logró

Lo había logrado!

Incluso en medio de una imponente mamada consumada no pudo evitar formar una sonrisa con sus labios, un sentimiento de júbilo que la hizo reír, acto que le costó una arcada pues los órganos de su garganta se contrajeron, pero ella bastante habilidosa aplicó su técnica para serenarse cuando entonces se percató de algo.

Las arcadas se detuvieron

Es decir… hay arcadas, pero si ella permanece quieta desaparecían.

" _Ja, hasta podría dormir aquí"_ pensó divertida, orgullosa de su osadía sólo quedaba celebrar _"¿Eso te gustaría verdad Boruto?"_

Entonces las piernas de Boruto hicieron un tic, y un escalofrió recorrió la columna de Sarada

Antes que pudiera hacer algo, las manos de Boruto se posaron sobre la cabeza de Sarada firmemente.

" _No…"_ fue lo único que concibió antes que Boruto desatara el infierno en su boca

Como si fuera la propia vagina que uso esa misma noche, Boruto violaba la garganta de Sarada moliendo su rostro sobre su pelvis debido al feroz movimiento de caderas del rubio

Ella sólo podía mantenerse firme sobre sus brazos erguidos, ya que si soltaba uno de ellos sentía que podría caerse y en consecuencia el pene de Boruto podría golpear algo en su garganta, y esta vez la arcada que le producirá será definitiva.

Ella no puede imaginar el desastre que dejara si se permite vomitar ahora. Se tuvo que sumir a las salvajes embestidas de Boruto. Las cuales, a pesar de estar en un ángulo y posición favorables, igual le provocaban desagradables y forzosas arcadas.

Comenzó a llorar indeliberadamente, su garganta se estaba expandiendo demasiado, tomando la forma del pene de Boruto, golpeado todas esas zonas sensitivas, sus arremetidas le estaban literalmente volando los sesos.

Pronto sus ojos perdieron sentido y alma, se elevaban lenta y erráticamente por cada estocaba que Boruto le suministraba.

Entonces, en una colisión definitiva, Boruto explotó, descargando una cantidad bastante modesta de esperma que trajo a Sarada nuevamente a la realidad.

El estallido fue tan súbito que logró propagarse de forma equitativa, llenando el esófago de semen y el exceso que no podía bajar debido al organismo involuntario de la garganta iba directo a la boca de Sarada, a las mejillas precisamente que se hincharon de caliente esperma.

La arcada más grande de su vida fue la que provocó un orgasmo forzado en ella, nuestra pobre heroína mantenía sus piernas erguidas debido al orgasmo provocado, su concha húmeda convulsionaba, el semen seguía en su tráquea esperando una respuesta no forzada del organismo, ella con la gota de conciencia que le quedaba comenzó a tragar para que el semen comprimido allí comenzara a bajar, y en cuanto al idiota, el seguía corriéndose…

Sintió que las manos de Boruto perdían fuerza. Desecha, despeinada, ella retrocedió en medio de carraspeos para sacarse la húmeda polla de la boca, para dejarla caer lacia sobre la pelvis de su dueño, ella tosió un par de veces botando residuos de semen.

"¿Así es cómo sabe la gloria?" reflexionó sintiéndose totalmente arruinada. Mientras la tonta sonrisa satisfecha de Boruto conseguía iluminar una intensa noche llena pasión y emociones. Poco sabe Sarada que en los sueños del rubio la protagonista era la misma persona, pero el contexto para ella era mucho más emblemático. Echemos un vistazo…

" _Entonces… ¿te gustó?" preguntó sensualmente una Sarada que acaba de hacer una felación perfecta sin siquiera sudar una gota._

 _Boruto suspiró de satisfacción y respondió "Nunca me había sentido tan bien Sarada, gracias… te amo"_

" _te amo también Boruto" respondió ella besando amorosamente la verga._ Lamentablemente en la realidad Sarada aún estaba recobrando la conciencia, ese beso se trataba del flácido pene de Boruto tocando el móvil de Sarada que se encontraba entre sus piernas…

* * *

 **Deseaba aclarar unos puntos, pero el capítulo se estaba haciendo jodidamente largo, será en otra ocasión, o una actualización anexa. Saludos! y gracias por sus reviews!**


	4. NA 1

Buenas! Dije que actualizaría para ponerlos al tanto del progreso de este proyecto.

Primero que nada agradecer el apoyo, las reviews y los mensajes privados que se molestaron en hacerme llegar, hasta ahora estoy bastante satisfecho con las opiniones de todos, y más aun con la cantidad de views xd.

Lo segundo es, obviamente, disculparme por la demora, mi retraso escribiendo para ser más precisos. Verán, en mi otra cuenta solía escribir un capitulo al mes, hecho que sólo ha empeorado xd, pues me había comprometido a subir un capitulo el mes de Abril y termine subiéndolo en Mayo, como compensación tratare de subir un capítulo más antes de terminar el mes, esta medio escrito por lo que aún pueden guardarle un poco de fe a estas palabras.

(También lamento la falta de ortografía, tengo que admitir que no me había preocupado demasiado de mi gramática, hasta que la leí...;c)

Y antes de pasar a lo tercero hare una mención a cierto review, el cual estoy bastante agradecido de haber encontrado ya que puedo aprovechar de aclarar algunos puntos clave para el entretenimiento del receptor.

Estimado anónimo Guest, se les llama métodos anticonceptivos de emergencia, son dosis fuertes, a veces hasta nocivas para el organismo, pero tienen un porcentaje de efectividad bastante alto en un tiempo reducido (Aunque siguen siendo una mera probabilidad). No obstante, este no es el punto que quiero abordar…

Supongamos que de verdad no existen estos métodos de emergencia con efectividad diaria. Les puedo asegurar, que con un par de pretextos acordes al contexto del universo del fic en cuestión, inventare (o encontrare) una excusa adecuada para que en efecto, Sarada pueda evitar un embarazo prematuro. (Disculpe si se escucha demasiado crudo)

Usted se podrá dar cuenta de lo que hablo en el siguiente capítulo, sin embargo, y es al punto donde quiero llegar. Usted no debe molestarse en encontrar problemas en este tipo de detalles, porque siempre habrá (o tendré) una excusa preparada para evitar vacíos argumentales, aunque estos hagan referencia a una simple invención mía. Descuide, tampoco me la daré de loco e inventare cualquier cosa ridícula que me llegue a la mente. Usted debe centrarse en disfrutar el fic.

Los vacíos argumentales que realmente me preocupan son los que estén relacionados a los personajes y a la historia real tras el fic (Naruto), por supuesto siempre los tendré como prioridad, por lo que si hay algún error con estas características, no dude en hacérmelo notar. Claro está que usted ya debe saber (como lo dije en el enunciado del fic) que he retorcido… cof cof _sutilmente_ algunos rasgos de personalidad de los personajes, esa advertencia ya la tenía más que aclarada por lo que encuentro oportuno decir que estos no serán los únicos personajes que presenten esta… cof cof… _sutileza xd…_

Tercero, en un par de capítulos más introduciré a más personajes del universo de Naruto, ahí veré como los enredo con los protagonistas xd (no malpiense… aun).

Apropósito, y con esto termino, me encantaría que alguien se animara a escribirme su opinión sobre el incesto, no importa si es por mensajes privados o reviews, se los agradecería bastante, Y despreocúpese, su opinión no influenciara el desarrollo del fic, se lo prometo;)

Eso. En resumen, gracias a todos los que se animaron a seguir el fic, gracias por los reviews (Gracias por la información caco), perdonen el retraso, la ortografía, mi pereza, y cuídense, nos estaremos leyendo pronto.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Srry, me retrase ;c, las razones, escusas y lágrimas al final del capítulo.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

* * *

Desecha… Sarada Uchiha estaba desecha…

En un acto sin precedentes, la legendaria genin había logrado ordeñar a un hombre _**dos veces**_ la misma noche-

Fue un acto que podrá ser recordado únicamente por algunos omnipresentes, un acto que no sólo le costó su virginidad física si no también la virginidad mental. Un acto donde fue llevada al límite de su paciencia y su cordura, un acto que literalmente _acabó_ con ella.

 _¿Y que recibió a cambio de todo esto?!_

"BUAAAAAAARGH" …ahora mismo la presea estaba yéndose rio abajo fuera de la vista de todos.

-Luego de la épica _cruzada_ , Sarada comenzó a sentirse media enferma y más mareada, consecuencia del sabor y el hedor a semen que emanaba de su boca. Por suerte había traído pasta de dientes y disponía de agua purificada, por lo que decidió dirigirse a la orilla del rio para desintoxicarse. Pero en medio del camino, las náuseas se hicieron presentes al estar consiente de tener algo inmundo deslizándose a su estómago, el malestar empeoró al tratar de adelantar el paso, y terminó en acabar regurgitando toda la _gloria_ que nuestra heroína había alcanzado.

Eso era lo que le faltaba… Tosiendo, Sarada se limpió la boca con papel higiénico, para su mala suerte se le había olvidado su cepillo dental, pero no vaciló en exprimir hasta la mitad de la pasta de dientes sobre su boca, usar el dedo para propagar la sustancia en cada rincón de cada diente, enjuagar, botar, toser…

Todos sus movimientos parecían ser tan mecánicos.

Ella podía pensar, pero era incapaz de sentir algo más que una cruel indiferencia a lo que había acontecido, y no es de menos mencionarlo, pues pese a todo lo que ha tenido que pasar no puede dejar de sentirse algo usada.

Logró calmar a su compañero, y si todo se mantiene tal cual podrá pasar durmiendo lo que queda de noche sin más contratiempos, pero al no tener garantía acerca de los verdaderos sentimientos del rubio siente que esta victoria fue totalmente vacía. Claro, el plan trataba de pasar desapercibidos, cierto, pero aun así…

Suspiró, estaba cansada, sensible, y tenía un enorme dolor en la mandíbula, francamente ya no le importaba ser atrapada, o perturbar a cualquier bastardo de su sueño, ella sólo quiera irse a dormir, sólo eso.

Volvió al campamento manteniendo una apatía incluso a su anémico estado.

Se detuvo enfrente de su saco y contempló a Boruto y su pacifica sonrisa en silencio.

Sólo mirar, inerte en su posición, casi un minuto mirando al rubio, luego sonrió para sí misma.

Entró en el saco y se acostó a su lado, depositando suavemente su cabeza encima de su hombro, lo rodeó con su brazo y se dispuso a dormir sin siquiera preguntarse qué pensaría el chico cuando se despertara.

No más molestias, no más erecciones ni otro tipo de preocupaciones, sólo paz.

Sarada estaba desecha, pero la sonrisa de Boruto la colmaba, era irritablemente contagiosa, soñó pensado que podría ser capaz de hacerlo sonreír así otro vez.

Un filtro de luz solar marcaba el comienzo de un nuevo día para el hijo del Hokage.

Un gran respiro matutino y Boruto abrió sus ojos como si sintiera el hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Era como si hubiera dormido toda una eternidad, nunca se había sentido tan descansado y tan aliviado. Tal vez debería comenzar a dormir al aire libre más seguido.

Sonriéndole al cielo despejado con la promesa de hacer de este un día de reivindicación se dispuso a levantarse cuando sintió que algo lo bloqueaba.

Girando casualmente la cabeza se encontró a milímetros de su rostro el angelical semblante de Sarada, sin lentes, su cabello oscuro y sedoso reposaba salvaje sobre la almohada que compartían, esta era la belleza con la que Sarada Uchiha había sido concebida, su belleza natural…

Ella descansaba plácidamente sobre su hombro. Siendo un chico Boruto no podía formar frases coherentes en su mente que describiera lo hermosa que Sarada se veía, luego su mirada dio con sus finos labios, tenía su boca ligeramente abierta, provocaba la extraña necesidad de be...be- _"besarla!?"_ fue cuando se percató de quien estaba hablando en realidad.

Temiendo por su vida, instintivamente Boruto hundió su rostro entre la suavidad segura de la almohada como una medida de protección y aguantó la respiración, _"P-por qué- Como- Cuando…"_ Son las erráticas preguntas que se hacía le rubio al no encontrar explicación a la situación _"¿cómo es que terminó sobre mí?!, si prácticamente estábamos separados por un acantilado"_ pensó exagerando la diminuta brecha entre cada extremo el saco.

La rigidez de Boruto lo llevó a tensar cada uno de sus músculos, uno de ellos en particular, su siempre confiable mano derecha, estaba ocupada apretando una nalga de Sarada, el pobre genin estaba demasiado ocupado con su desesperación que sólo se dio cuenta cuando escuchó un cansado-

"Ahora no Boruto" comentó Sarada en medio de sus sueños, acomodándose mas en el cuello de su compañero. El rubio abrió los ojos como plato y echó un tomate separó su mano de la exquisita textura de la pelinegra como si su extremidad estuviera envuelta en llamas.

Pasó de dejar de respirar a hiperventilarse, _"¡¿Cómo es que mi mano terminó ahí?!"_ temiendo por su vida vio con horror como Sarada hacía gestos de molestia consecuencia de la alteración en el cuerpo de Boruto al acelerar la respiración. _"¡¿y qué quiere decir con 'ahora no Boruto'?!"_

Tenía que calmarse, no importa si estaba ante la presencia de un ángel de la muerte, Boruto tenía que calmarse… Respiró hondo mientras contemplaba aterrorizado el rostro de Sarada en espera del despertar. Pero tuvo suerte, nada ocurrió, el rostro de Sarada dejó de contraerse en una mueca y volvió a su semblante pacifico.

Ahora era el momento ideal para poner en práctica esos sagaces movimientos que le enseñó Sasuke para evadir a su enemigo.

Estaba deslizándose cuando sintió que un tenue toque con un poder incomprensible para Boruto logró retenerlo, no es que se tratase del gancho más afilado del mundo, o del ancla más exuberante jamás vista, o de la más grande muralla la que no le dejaba cumplir con su propósito, pero era algo como para detenerse un minuto y reflexionar… '¿Cómo es que aún sigo con vida?'

En medio de la noche, la escurridiza mano derecha de Sarada, cobró mente propia y se deslizó cautelosamente en medio de los pantalones del rubio y decidió descansar sobre los bóxers del chico hasta el nuevo amanecer. Justo encima de su falo. Boruto automáticamente tapó su boca con su mano para ahogar un grito nada masculino _"Me estas jodiendo!"_ pensó perdiendo los estribos nuevamente

Negándose a creer su suerte, destapó su boca y le ordenó a su mano levantar suavemente el cobertor del saco para verificar sus grandes temores, y efectivamente, ahí estaba refugiada la mano de Sarada: enterrada en medio de sus pantalones y sus bóxers, bien abrigada y calentita…

Devolvió su mano desesperadamente a su boca para sofocar los profundos sonidos que emite su acelerada respiración _"me va a matar, me va a matar, me va a matar"_ se decía una y otra vez confiando plenamente en su presagio. Si Sarada despierta y da cuenta de donde está, y en qué lugar está metida su mano: no escuchara razones, dará inicio a una masacre injustificada a su persona.

Tiene que salir de aquí, él puede actuar como si nada hubiera ocurrido si se levanta de forma brusca, tal vez Sarada despierte en consecuencia y se dé cuenta de un par de cosas sospechosas, pero sería su palabra contra la de él, puede defenderse en ese caso, puede defenderse si no es atrapado con **su** mano en la **masa**.

Tiene que huir del saco, así de simple, sin embargo Boruto fue un iluso, cometió un error al menospreciar el enigmático poder del desprovisto toque femenino, lamentablemente era demasiado tarde cuando los efectos se hicieron presentes.

Se podría describir como una trampa táctica, un hechizo seductor que poseía un poder metódico el cual era capaz de privar al objetivo de cualquier pensamiento lógico para salvaguardar su integridad.

Boruto podía sentir la calidez del _hechizo_ , como unos atentos y delicados dedos a su disposición listos para acariciar su intimidad.

El genin estaba a pasos de perder completamente la noción de lo que estaba haciendo o de lo que se suponía que debía hacer… Su Modus operandi pasó de _"Tengo que…"_ a _"Que pasaría si…"_ cuando lentamente prensó sus glúteos para subir ligeramente la pelvis y así poder disfrutar de una pequeña fracción de ese tentador _hechizo._

El roce con la suavidad y finura de su mano fue como una tenue caricia para la verga de Boruto, que lentamente se alzaba con las involuntarias atenciones de Sarada. Cuando sintió sus uñas trazando una deliciosa línea en su hombría concluyó que definitivamente la primera fricción no daría a basto, quería probar una segunda y en lo posible una tercera, pero por esas gracias divinas Boruto podía escuchar de lejos los gritos desesperados de su sentido común, el que le imploraba que por su bien no quitara los ojos de encima de Sarada.

Ansioso y nervioso, Boruto hizo caso de esta petición y buscó desenfrenadamente un gesto en el rostro de Sarada que le indicara que podría despertarse, su respiración era pacifica, su rostro no estaba contraído, podía continuar, podía conseguir otro roce…

Estaba sudando frio, pero todo parecía indicarle que esto valdría la pena. Siendo joven, este podría considerarse su primer acercamiento íntimo hacia el género femenino, literalmente rosando lo sexual… **(N/A: Considerando lo que ya escribí, me siento algo ridículo en este momento xd… tenía que decirlo)**

Lo hizo otra vez, rozó su pene descaradamente con la mano de Sarada brindándole al _amigo_ de Boruto una placentera caricia, y ella ni se inmutó. Esta podría ser su oportunidad, fue lo que pensó. Entonces, justo cuando creyó tener luz verde para extender un poco más este receloso placer, llegó entre tantos, ese molesto pensamiento que saca a relucir el aspecto más virtuoso y honorable de una humanidad rodeada de intenciones pecaminosas.

" _¿Sarada merecerá esto?"_

Un sólo pensamiento que detonó en una implosión mental de múltiples imágenes de ella siendo amable con él, sirviéndole de apoyo en cualquier aspecto o circunstancia posible, desde mentirle a su mismísimo padre para encubrirlo, hasta dejarlo dormir con ella. No puede pagarle así, era incapaz…

" _No puedo hacerle esto... No puedo"_ Se decía Boruto mientras miraba su rostro con una triste mueca, luchando contra las ganas de volver a subir su pelvis. Cerró los dientes por la impotencia y su disputa interna y en un movimiento brusco giró hacia el lado contrario de Sarada sólo para que esta vez realmente quedara enganchado de la mano de la genin. Esta vez, su muñeca quedó atascada entre su pantalón y su cintura.

En un frenesí que duró un poco más de un segundo no logró sacar la mano de Sarada de su cintura, por lo que al sentir suaves quejidos de parte de su compañera a su espalda el pasó rápidamente al plan B, hacerse el muerto. (Hubiera sido más fácil hacerse el dormido, pero se encontraba tan tenso que en ese momento contuvo inconscientemente su respiración)

Boruto podía sentir como su compañera de lecho se cernía detrás suyo, _"mevaamatar, mevaamatar, mevaamatar"_ se decíarepetidamente a sabiendas de lo que hará Sarada una vez que se dé cuenta de todo.

Sarada abrió perezosamente los ojos y para gran fortuna de Boruto, la Uchiha simplemente sacó la mano de su pantalón y lo usó de apoyo para inclinarse hacia adelante y así contemplar su alrededor.

Y ahí estaba Boruto, como piedra.

"Demonios, ya amaneció" la escuchó decir de forma haragana, su tono manifestaba un genuino enfado, es casi como si hubiera tenido una mala noche, _"Tal vez no pudo dormir…"_ reflexionó el rubio en espera del movimiento de su compañera.

Entonces sintió que se acercaba a él, el ruido al arrastrarse por la base del saco la delataba, Boruto cerró los ojos con fuerza rezando para que su depredador dejara de asecharlo hasta que un momento después sintió un brazo rodeando su cintura sin vergüenza alguna, seguido de un dulce "Buenos días Boruto~"

La tensión en el cuerpo de Boruto pasó desapercibida por Sarada, pero eso no significa que Boruto tenía que estar calmado, de hecho, ahora mismo él estaba pensando que todo esto hacia parte de una treta de su compañera-

" _¡Es una trampa! Un estratagema! Ella estaba despierta y sabe que estoy actuando. Sólo actúa dulcemente para que me trague el anzuelo y responda, y luego me matara por fregar mi pene contra su mano. ¡Pero no es mi culpa! Es culpa de ella. Mi pene nunca estuvo en su mano,_ _ **su**_ _mano estuvo en_ _ **mi**_ _pene, además yo estuve durmiendo en todo momento, jamás desperté,_ _ **¡JAMAS!**_ _"_ Replicaba auto-convenciéndose de su inocencia como si estuviera en medio de su defensa en plena corte mental.

Entonces, como el coro de los ángeles, un sonido proveniente del norte acudió a las desesperadas plegarias de Boruto

"¡HORA DE DESPERTAR CHICOS!" cantó su sagrado capitán Konohamaru a lo lejos. Sarada como una fiera espantada abandonó a su presa dejando al agradecido genin fuera del alcance de sus garras. (Obviamente esta era la perspectiva del rubio, Sarada en realidad se alejó de Boruto para que no lo atraparan juntos)

"Buenos días sensei" Respondió Sarada levantándose con una rapidez que enorgullecería al Rayo Amarillo de Konoha

Konohamaru volvió al campamento con víveres, estaba demasiado ocupado ordenándolos para el desayuno que nunca se dio cuenta de algo tan trivial como el número de sacos que estaban en uso.

"¿Dormiste bien Sarada?"

Sarada dio la mueca de un "Sssssi…?" bastante confuso el cual tampoco llamó la atención de su despistado sensei.

"Ves que no es nada especial, fue como una noche cualquiera, no?" preguntó mientras Sarada asentía con una sonrisa buscando los lentes en su bolso.

Todo parecía tan natural, otra simple mañana con su equipo nada más, Boruto juzgó que era el momento perfecto para hacerse el despierto, así que en un legendario acto digno de una nominación a un Oscar Boruto extendió sus brazos y bostezó ruidosamente "Que hay?" dijo saludando a los despiertos que simplemente se limitaron a mirarlo.

Pasando al desayuno Konohamaru explicó el plan del día detenidamente en base a su pequeña travesía nocturna. Resulta que uno de los propietarios de un burdel en particular tiene la reservación para el sujeto que tenían que capturar, pero quería quedar en el anonimato, ser de soplón podría cobrarle algo más que dinero si los vínculos del noble llegaran a enterarse. Por lo que no facilitó más información que esa.

En otras palabras tenían la locación, pero no la ubicación exacta, por lo que necesitaran infiltrarse para emboscar al objetivo dentro del local.

Por propuesta de la Uchiha, se decidió que el equipo de asalto lo conformarían Boruto y ella, destacando la falta de concentración de Boruto en medio de un satírico comentario irónico que el rubio acató a cascarrabias. Konohamaru y Mitsuki esperarían afuera la información, una vez que tuvieran el número de la habitación, el grupo en espera tomaría su respectiva posición y comenzarían el asalto conformado por ambos grupos.

Concluyendo la reunión Mitsuki se refregaba un ojo con el puño cerrado, parecía bastante cansado, cuando Konohamaru le pregunta si durmió bien, él contesta que soñó con los gritos de una mujer, como si se estuviera ahogando o algo por el estilo.

Boruto se reía de la imaginación de su compañero y lo molestaba diciéndole que estaba teniendo sueños húmedo mientras que Sarada se hacia la desentendida y se abochornaba escuchando. Entonces se pusieron en marcha.

En las entrañas de la ciudad subieron al techo de un edificio bajo y Konohamaru les señaló el local, uno bastante amplio, gris y cuadrado, sin ningún llamativo cartel, no tenía pinta de ser un burdel, parecía más una fortaleza que trataba de pasar desapercibida en medio de la competencia.

De cualquier forma, todo estaba preparado, sólo quedaba algo más…

"Explíqueme de nuevo por que estamos esperando a Sarada" Solicitó el rubio cruzándose de brazos mientras se apoyaba de malagana contra la pared.

"Porque ella es una parte esencial del equipo y no podemos comenzar la misión sin esa parte-"

"¡Eso ya lo sé!, lo que quería decir era porque tiene que hacernos esperar, ¿qué paso?"

"Ah…fue a una farmacia… cosas de mujeres" respondió el líder del equipo

"¿Cosas de mujeres?" repitió Boruto suspicaz "¿eso es todo?"

"Ho Créeme, tu no quieres interponerte entre las mujeres y sus **cosas** " respondió Konohamaru sin alterarse

Boruto lo miró encorvando la ceja, _"acaso estará en su periodo o algo por el estilo?"_

"Por cierto, ¿Sarada lo sabe?" solicita su sensei aparentando interés

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Que la consideras una parte esencial del equipo"

"Ah!, T-todo los somos! todos somos una parte esencial del equipo!" Se apresuró a contestar para que no fuera víctima de burlas, pero fue en vano, la sonrisa cómplice en su sensei e incluso Mitsuki ya se estaba formando y el hecho que sus mejillas se estuvieran poniendo rojas tampoco ayudaba

"¿Cuál es el problema Boruto?, A tu edad tu padre admitía abiertamente sus sentimientos por su compañera de equipo" Respondió Konohamaru aligerando el ambiente

"¡Yo no soy mi viejo! Y para su información mamá no era parte de su equipo tampoco"

"Ah cierto… no lo sabes…" Esta vez la sonrisa que Konohamaru le dirigió a Boruto era más maliciosa "A tu edad tu padre estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakura Uchiha" pronunció su nombre tan lentamente que logró cierto impacto en Boruto, como que repentinamente todo comenzaba a cobrar un poco de sentido.

Luego una ráfaga de humo apareció frente de ellos revelando una Sarada precipitada "Disculpen la demora, estoy lista" comentó

"Ya era hora" se obligó a decir Boruto para recuperar la compostura por la anterior noticia, lo que costó una mirada de su compañera

"Excelente, entonces está todo preparado, sólo una cosa más chicos" habló el líder haciendo señas para que se acercaran y escucharan los últimos detalles, se inclinó hacia abajo para estar a la altura de cada miembro y expuso-

"Ustedes dos, ¿tienen alguna idea de dónde van a entrar?" preguntó Konohamaru dirigiéndose al equipo de asalto, Sarada y Boruto lo miraron con una confusión sincronizada

"Digo, sé que desde afuera parece un bunker, pero en realidad es uno de los prostíbulos más exitosos del pueblo. Lo que posiblemente vean a dentro puede ser algo fuerte para ustedes, saben a lo que me refiero cierto?"

"Ah, sí!, chicas desnudas, gemidos, sexo, tipo con las bolas al aire-"

"¡Boruto!" Reprendió Sarada

"¿Qué?!" respondió a la defensiva

"En buena parte tiene razón Sarada" Comentó Konohamaru "No es un lugar apto para chicos de su edad, pero lo es para ninjas, y como ninjas no podemos darnos el lujo de ser quisquillosos en las misiones" explicó inclinándose hacia arriba para contemplar la madures del equipo que ha visto crecer por años "aun así comprenderé si alguno de ustedes quiere cambiar de posición" propuso cruzándose de brazos mostrando una sonrisa tranquila la que te decía que no tuvieras miedo a represalias.

"No sensei, estoy perfectamente bien con ello, cumpliré nuestro objetivo, le daremos la información que busca a como dé lugar" dijo Sarada mirando a Boruto con decisión, este le sonrió al coraje de su compañera y asintió en respuesta

"Eso quería oír, cuando hallen la posición notifiquen de inmediato por medio de los micrófonos, si el objetivo llega a salir del establecimiento le avisaremos a ustedes. Mucha suerte chicos"

"No la necesitaremos" dijo Boruto mostrando una sonrisa terca antes de saltar hacia el local, seguido de una decidida Sarada.

Dos cuadras más adelante, Boruto y Sarada llegaron al gran burdel, según el plano que le había entregado Konohamaru, el burdel constaba de un estacionamiento subterráneo, el cual se encontraba en la parte trasera del burdel. Allí encontraron su entrada: una salida para autos que llevaba al subsuelo. Fue fácil burlar al distraído guardia ya que estaba demasiado concentrado leyendo el diario. Ágiles y silenciosos lograron pasar la primera barrera sin inconvenientes.

Lo siguiente era encontrar el cuarto de cámaras, el cual según los planos se encontraba favorablemente subiendo las escaleras que conducían al primer piso, el primer cuarto a la derecha.

Una escueta puerta blanca: de madera hueca, carente de cualquier toque moderno que la diferenciaba de las demás puertas del pasillo, estas últimas deberían pertenecer a las habitaciones de los huéspedes. "Boruto"

"Vigila" le indicó su compañero mientras sacaba de su manga dos ganzúas, así procedió a forzar la cerradura.

Los segundos pasa, y la tensión se hace más densa, la ansiedad atacó a Sarada y aumentó al ver pasar a una empleada del local vestida de sirvienta, por suerte no entró a su pasillo "Rápido Boruto"

"Shh guarda silencio, no quiero alertar al sujeto dentro" Cuando escuchó el 'clic' del cerrojo y ni un ruido más, supo que era seguro seguir "Listo, haz tu magia"

Entonces Sarada confiada se adentró en la sombría sala iluminada solamente por el palen de pantallas, hay encontró un guardia con problemas de obesidad haciendo su trabajo mientras masticaba un sándwich.

Antes que el guardia se percatara de su presencia ella saltó a él juntando sus manos en un sello _"_ _ **Oiroke no Jutsu**_ _" susurró c_ onvirtiéndose en la bella y voluptuosa sirvienta que vio hace apenas unos segundos, "Yu-hu~" Sarada le llamó y el guardia la reconoció, a sabiendas de su dulce actitud no dudo en recibirla con los brazos abiertos "Hola Mimi-chan~" dijo embobado tratando de darle una lasciva mirada a todo su cuerpo antes cayera en sus brazos, entonces deslizó su mirada justo a sus ojos y hay cayó del todo en la trampa.

Objetivo completado, el Sharingan había hecho su trabajo y el guardia yacía inconsciente en un pacífico genjutsu.

Boruto puso mala cara al ver el recurso al cual tuvo que recurrir su compañera, y no era precisamente el Sharingan "¿Tú también?" indagó decepcionado, cerrando con pestillo la puerta tras entrar, Sarada volvió a ser ella misma.

Al creer que estaba siendo adulada Sarada respondió sonriendo con orgullo mientras deslizaba el brazo del gordo por encima de su hombro para sacarlo de la silla "He oído que el Séptimo siempre se ha jactado de su 'Jutsu Sexy', ¿es verdad?"

Boruto resistió el impulso de rodar los ojos " _¿ella pretende seguir todo los pasos de mi padre al pie de la letra?"_ "Si, pero a mi parecer es un jutsu ridículo"

"¿Qué? no te gusta?" demandó desconfiada, que clase de hombre no caería rendido ante los pies de una belleza de buenas curvas como la mujer en la que acaba de convertirse.

"Naah, tal y como eres me gustas más" respondió sin pensar y fue como si hubiera creado un jutsu que detuviera el tiempo. Todo se congeló, él tenía miedo de mirar el rostro de Sarada porque sabía que si lo hacía se iba a encontrar con más preguntas que responder, así que se limitó en decir la siguiente oración que venía en el carril, sin alargarla mucho para evitar el bochorno. "Quiero decir, te prefiero más así-" el manotazo que se dio el mismo en su cara hizo eco en toda la sala.

"…Voy a revisar las cámaras…" dijo finalmente después de unos segundos, agradeciendo el hecho de estar en un entorno opaco, de lo contrario se vería todo el contraste rojo en su cara, aunque la historia no era muy diferente con Sarada.

"S-si" respondió la chica sintiendo un suave calor en el pecho mientras depositaba al guardia en una esquina.

"Son 16 cámaras, una para cada esquina de cada piso, sumándole una extra al pasillo de las escaleras y otras dos para los ascensores" comentó Boruto aparentando una conveniente y absoluta concentración en la misión

"Deberíamos enfocarnos en revisar la cámara que vigila la entrada" sugirió Sarada volviendo con Boruto

"Estoy chequeando esa… espero no tener que bajar el sistema para ver la grabación"

Sarada veía con algo de interés como Boruto se manejaba en un ordenador ajeno, no por el hecho de creer que no sabe nada acerca de computación, más bien le sorprende que sepa algo más de ordenadores que simplemente videojuegos "¿y bien?"

"Tendré que detener la cámara de la entrada para ver la grabación, el programa que usan aquí es algo anticuado" mencionó Boruto tecleando

"Bueno mientras sólo sea una cámara será menos sospechoso. También tendremos que estar revisando constantemente las cámaras restantes por si lo vemos merodeando por un pasillo" explicó Sarada viendo los otros paneles, Boruto se limitó a asentir en ausencia dando paso a un ambiente de trabajo silencioso, ambos saben que esta será una larga jornada.

Sin embargo, no paso ni un minuto cuando Sarada se dio cuenta de algo que si bien no la molesto, le pico un poco. "¿Vas a dejar que permanezca parada todo el tiempo?"

Boruto salió de su concentración para sonreír en respuesta, esta era la pregunta que estaba esperando para aligerar el ambiente de su estúpida hazaña anterior, molestar un poco a Sarada siempre será saludable para él.

"Bueno…" dijo regodeándose de la satisfacción al estirarse hacia atas sobre la silla, demostrándole a su compañera lo cómoda que era incluso con un cuerpo erguido "Yo no soy del tipo de caballero que le suele ceder el asiento a una dama, pero por ti…" y el muy descarado le dio palmaditas a sus propios muslos haciéndole señas a Sarada para que se sentara sobre ellos.

Sarada le dio una mueca desconfiada y se cruzó de brazos.

"Recuerda que siempre puedes usar el suelo" dijo a la ligera encogiéndose de hombros. El sólo se estaba divirtiendo con ella, eventualmente, como después d argumentos más con ella, él le cedería de mala gana el asiento, pero ni en un millón de años hubiera predicho lo que pasaría a continuación.

Justo cuando pensaba volver al trabajo ella volteó su asiento para tenerlo cara a cara y aclaró "Si intentas algo estúpido, te mato" y con eso ella se dio vuelta mientras se iba inclinando para sentarse sobre sus muslos. Para Boruto fue como presenciar el día del juicio final en cámara lenta, un meteorito asomándose en dirección a la tierra, ¡el más esponjoso y erótico meteorito estrechándose sobre la firme corteza terrestre!

La genin se sentó sobre los muslos de Boruto dejando una aceptable y molesta distancia entre su retaguardia y la pelvis del rubio, aun así, Boruto estaba disfrutando la vista, resistió el impulso de morderse los labios y logró desviar la mirada hacia el rostro de Sarada que justo volteó a verificar que no hubiera problemas.

"¿E-estoy muy pesada?" preguntó con un dejó de vergüenza, aun que sonaba mas enojada, casi desafiante.

"N-n-no!" se apresuró a responder el pobre Boruto.

"B-bien, así podremos revisar las cámaras sin estar de pie" mencionó Sarada sabiendo bien lo que hacía.

" _¡¿Que rayos estoy haciendo?!"_ se dijo internamente la Uchiha, pero no era por no saber qué hacer con el ordenador que hasta hace poco estaba usando Boruto, sino más bien cuestionó la imprudente decisión que había tomado.

Pero todo era culpa de Boruto, la noche anterior la hizo sentir deseada, querida, sin mencionar todo el placer que le dio, y ahora, por azares del destino Boruto le había dicho que le gustaba, tal vez realmente se equivocó, tal vez realmente quería decir otra cosa, pero no estaba segura, necesitaba pruebas, por lo que se atrevió a dar un paso a lo desconocido, un acercamiento se podría decir, -a como reaccionaria Boruto (Despierto) si ella se le acercaba de una forma un poco más atrevida.

Admitió con mucha vergüenza que la primera prueba fue un éxito, la mirada de Boruto sobre su culo sentándose en sus muslos no pasó desapercibida por la Uchiha. Era como si el rubio estuviera presenciando un milagro (o al menos eso quería creer)

No convencida, dijo cualquier cosa para oírlo hablar, así podría tener una idea de cómo se estaría sintiendo en ese momento. Muy a su pesar, y a falta de ideas por su inseguridad, colocó su peso como pretexto.

" _N-n-no!"_ lo escuchó decir para su gran alivio y alegría, pues además de verifica que su peso no es molestia para su compañero, también podía oír el nerviosismo en su voz.

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido conforme a la idea de serle atractiva a su compañero cobraba fuerza. La confianza volvió en Sarada para quedarse, retomando el control de sus sentidos para que los nervios no le fallara, necesitaba un par de pruebas más para complementar su teoría. Pero todo a su debido tiempo… _Todo a su debido tiempo…_

* * *

 **Realmente me duele dejar el capítulo así tan corto y tan carente de perversión, pero si sigo avanzando en este punto sólo tendré una conclusión mas anticlimática. Además, como saben: sin buenas escusas no habrán buenas bases, como por ejemplo esta, no logre publicar el capítulo en el mes anterior por simple falta de tiempo, el decidir qué camino tomar para el fic me costó más tiempo del previsto, fue bastante agobiante pensar en todas la buenas posibilidades mientras miraba el techo de mi casa acostado y no llegar a nada en concreto. Incompetencia mía, no tengo más escusas xd. Lo bueno de todo esto es que a partir de ahora los demás capítulos que vengan serán más fáciles para mí.**

 **Por cierto, un agradecimiento especial por los reviews y los p.m. que contestaron la pregunta, si necesitan saber, el propósito de la pregunta era ver a que personajes tiraban a la olla (sólo para satisfacer mi morbo, como ya dije, el capítulo ya está pensado y no he cambiado mi punto de vista), de las 7 respuestas destinadas a contestar la pregunta (2 reviews y 5 p.m.) 4 se refirieron a la madre de Boruto, 2 a la hermana (uno de estos en particular mencionó a primos) y a sólo uno no le llama la atención el tema.**

 **Independiente de la postura que tomaron al nombrarlos, la tendencia de la respuesta me dice que ustedes piensan que optare más por la madre de Boruto que por la hermana si llegó a formar este tipo de situación, y piensan bien xd…**

 **Gracias por los reviews, sus p.m. y por leer, tratare de subir un capítulo más antes de terminar el mes. Nos estamos leyendo.**


	6. Chapter 5

_**Aleluya hermano, he cumplido con mi palabra…**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

* * *

El día recién estaba comenzando, por lo que la actividad seguía bastante pacifica tanto dentro como fuera del establecimiento.

"Sensei" llamó Mitsuki por una línea especial "los dos sabemos que de los 4 usted es el más capacitado para misiones de infiltración" comentó el peliblanco vigilando la salida de autos del local.

Konohamaru, quien estaba ubicado en el edificio enfrente del local para vigilar la entrada, escuchó atentamente a Mitsuki mientras se le iba formando una idea de donde quería llegar el enigmático genin.

"Sé que ellos dos son bastante capaces también, pero si se trata de asegurar el resultado de la misión, creo que usted hubiera sido la elección indicada"

"Tal vez…" comentó a la ligera dejando a Mitsuki pensativo, no obstante no terminó ahí "-Cuando te conviertas en Jōnin y tengas tu propio equipo, tendrás que aprender a distinguir las fortalezas y debilidades de cada uno de tus miembros, incluyéndote" explicó haciéndole creer a Mitsuki que esta era una prueba para los seleccionados por él.

"No te equivoques Mitsuki, esto sigue siendo una misión 100% legitima" comentó ante el silencio del genin "Pero si me lo preguntas, creo que la mejor instancia para aprender, es esta." Konohamaru se refería a una medida de complementación. Así como Sarada Uchiha, una ninja sumamente habilidosa y aplicada, puede lograr retener la imprudencia de su amigo y convertirlo en un arma de precisión adecuada para atacar en el momento indicado. Mientras que Boruto, un terco ninja con un nivel de retroalimentación superior al de su padre, puede fácilmente influenciar a Sarada con su tenacidad o incluso arrogancia, consiguiendo así que su voluntad se vuelva inquebrantable.

Un parcito difícil de detener, eso es lo que veía Konohamaru en estos dos, el confía plenamente que le podrán sacar provecho a esta situación, cumplir con el objetivo y aprender algo más del otro en el camino. Eso es lo que cree el…

-Y si bien, en la práctica, Sarada y Boruto estaban aprendiendo bastante acerca del otro, poco y nada les serviría este conocimiento en el campo de batalla.

Había transcurrido casi media hora, desde que se sentaron ahí a revisar las cámaras.

Como el local permanece abierto las 24 horas, Sarada se vio en la obligación de revisar las grabaciones a partir de la tarde del día anterior, al menos desde las 20:00 horas en adelante. Acelerando la reproducción del video de manera que pueda reducir el tiempo de esta labor, lo suficiente como para identificar a cada huésped con su aguda mirada. De esta manera logró abarcar las 4 horas que restaban del día anterior en tan sólo media hora.

"Nada sospechoso en la tarde de ayer, nuestro objetivo debió llegar en la mañana de este día" mencionó la Uchiha en medio de un cansado respiro.

"Mh…" afirmó Boruto sin agregar más, Sarada de inmediato notó que algo no andaba bien. Él ha estado así durante media hora, aparentando una gran concentración vigilando las cámaras cuando únicamente está tratando de encubrir lo tenso que esta. No puede engañarla, ella sabe esto porque desde hace unos minutos sus muslos se pusieron rígidos, no sabe exactamente por qué, pero entiende que uno de los potenciales factores vendría siendo ella, y eso le hacía formar una sonrisa en su rostro.

" _¿No estaré siendo algo sádica?"_ pensó tratando de encontrar una excusa, una razón o lo que sea para saber cómo se siente su compañero, para saber que está pasando por su cabeza, dios, si tan solo pudiera usar su Sharingan sobre el conseguiría toda esa información fácilmente, pero no quiere hacerlo enfadar, no cuando ha avanzado tanto por su propia cuenta.

Por suerte para _otros_ , el problema de Sarada tenía solución.

En ese instante, Boruto poseía la mente de un soldado hecho y derecho, entregado exclusivamente a su labor, ninguna mosca se paseaba libremente delante de una de las cámaras sin que Boruto supiera, y usted dirá, ¿y cómo llegó a eso? Simple, en vista de que Sarada exteriorizada peligrosas incitaciones que tentaban a despertar a la bestia oculta dentro de Boruto y que en consecuencia pondrían en riego su misión (de nuevo), este ultimó optó increíblemente por la decisión más sana y madura para el bien de los dos.

Concentrarse únicamente en vigilar las cámaras…

Así es, vigilar y respirar, había veces que la inconsciente de su compañera se movía tenuemente para acomodarse sobre sus muslos, en esos casos, la voluntad de acero de Boruto flaqueaba, y la tentación de volverle a mirarle el culo se volvía un hecho, pero como la situación no parecía agravarse, Boruto dispensaba de todo el tiempo para serenarse y recuperar su compostura.

Sin embargo hasta el soldado más fiel a su patria tiene tentaciones, francamente hablando nadie es de hierro, había veces que Sarada se movía de una manera que le hacía pensar a Boruto que era a propósito. Pero 'seducción' y 'Sarada' son palabras que no se pueden conjugar en la misma oración, era algo inverosímil, por lo que Boruto se negó a pensar eso. El problema era que, siendo inconsciente o no, el movimiento de Sarada tenía efectos sobre él… él y el _**otro soldado**_ que estaba listo y dispuesto a alistarse para pelear por su país.

Ese era el último escenario al cual Boruto quería llegar, siempre había tenido problemas con el tamaño de su pene, que en primera instancia comparte las mismas medidas que la de un chico promedio de su edad, pero erecto puede llegar a ser un verdadero dolor en el culo… literalmente hablando, claro. -Y los movimientos de Sarada sólo estaban empeorando el problema, por no decir aumentándolo, por lo que Boruto en un desborde de genialidad encontró una habilidad bastante conveniente para este tipo de situación.

Descubrió que si tensas tus piernas; véase, llenas de sangre los vasos de sus muslos y piernas, la sangre que circula en el pene para mantenerlo erecto comenzará a ir en dirección a los músculos que necesitan llenarse para ser empleados, en este caso serían los músculos de las piernas, por lo que Boruto podía seguir concentrado en su trabajo sin tener miedo a las represalias consecuencia de los maliciosos intentos de Sarada por corromper su integridad.

Vale decir que sufrió los primeros 15 minutos, pero con el paso del tiempo y las ansias por atrapar al sujeto extinguieron parte de estas distracciones. Y a diferencia de Boruto, este era el último escenario al cual Sarada quería llegar.

No estaba dispuesta a dejar un experimento a medias. Ya se había asegurado de revisar los videos del día anterior, sentía que le correspondía distraerse un rato, y que mejor entretención que seguir con las pruebas. A decir verdad también necesitaba estirarse, tener la columna doblada tanto tiempo le estaba costando un dolor de-

" _¡Eso es!"_ se dijo internamente, ya había encontrado la excusa perfecta.

"me está doliendo la espalda" comentó Sarada llamando la atención de Boruto.

El rubio no se fio ni un instante, su instinto le decía que Sarada estaba a punto de hacer su movimiento. No importa, él ya había tomado todas las medidas cautelares posibles para no ser atrapado desprevenido "¿te importa si me estiro un poco?" y antes que siquiera pensar en responder, Sarada ya tenía su cabeza sobre el hombro de Boruto mientras estiraba sus articulaciones-

Boruto casi entró en shock, gracias al acercamiento de Sarada podía oler la agradable fragancia de su compañera que emanaba su apetecible cuello. Un aroma que Boruto, en su calidad de hombre, no podía identificar, _"¿Qué es eso?... flores? frutas?"_ lo único que podía aseverar es que le encantaba el aroma. Boruto cayó sedado fruto de los efectos del perfume de su compañera, fue un intenso momento que irónicamente lo calmó, quería seguir inhalando, quería volverse adicto a este aroma, pero como tan rápido llegó, se fue.

Boruto sintió la necesidad de protestar cuando contempló a Sarada levantándose de su improvisado asiento con la pobre escusa ('pobre' según Boruto) de realizar ejercicios de estiramiento.

De pie, ella comenzó a elongar tirando uno de sus brazos hacia atrás con el fin de doblar su columna en la misma dirección, luego empezó describir círculos con los hombros, la cabeza… la cadera… Ella no podía decir con certeza si lo que estaba siendo era efectivo, pero bastó una inocente mirada hacia atrás para atrapar a Boruto con sus pupilas siguiendo los movimientos de sus caderas, _"y ni siquiera se da cuenta de que lo estoy mirando, que pervertido"_ se dijo sonriendo consiente de que prácticamente quería seducirlo,pasó a girar su cuello para luego estirar sus tríceps de lado a lado "¿Cómo va la vigilancia?" preguntó Sarada casualmente

"Ha-Hace… _***ejem***_ hace unos minutos salió un sujeto de su habitación en el tercer piso, creo que fue a quejarse en recepción, diría que su teléfono no funcio…na" y en ese lapso _"WOOOOOOOOOW…"_ Ese era Boruto quedando sin aliento mientras veía como Sarada inclinaba su espalda hacia abajo dejando nada más que su trasero listo para la foto.

Lo que Sarada ignoraba, es que no traía ropa interior. Por lo que inconscientemente le estaba dando un plus a Boruto para incentivarlo. Ella no sabía, pero la verdad es que el par de bragas que había traído estaba completamente arruinado, uno manchado con barro por el primer intento de misión, y el otro quedo manchado con semen gracias a Boruto. Ya sea por el calor del momento de esa noche o simple inercia; a ella se le olvido ponerse algo que encubriera más su intimidad, ella cree ciegamente que los lleva puestos, y también cree que lo único que le está mostrando a su compañero es la silueta de su culo que ya en sí es irresistible para él.

"Entonces, ¿nada aun?" dijo ella manteniendo los dedos de sus manos tocando las puntas de sus pies como el rutinario ejercicio de estiramiento que se suele hacer.

"Ah-e-m-mh-" fue el intento de comunicación del rubio

" _Fascinante… incoherencia al hablar"_ especuló al ver como Boruto trataba de formar frases coherentes sin quitarle le la vista de encima a su retaguardia. " _¿De verdad mi trasero tiene este poder sobre los hombres?"_

Movió su culo de lado a lado paulatinamente, de forma que no se viera intencional, y Boruto lo siguió con la mirada como si Sarada estuviera hipnotizando a una serpiente.

Cuando ella tuvo suficiente del experimento (Porque empezó a sentí vergüenza de ella misma) volvió a inclinarse para quedar derecha y habló "S-sabes, es un poco incómodo no tener un lugar donde apoyar la espalda" dijo insegura de lo que va hacer.

Boruto levantó la vista hacia ella preguntándose con que lo iba a sorprender ahora, no alcanzó a actuar cuando Sarada volvió a sentarse sobre sus muslos pero esta vez bien apegado a él, destruyendo la respetuosa brecha que existía entre su abdomen y el culo de ella.

Boruto sintió el corazón latir con fuerza, y la presión a tope, esto era demasiado.

Como se puede apreciar, Boruto estaba al borde de un colapso, debido a la lucha interna por tratar de mantenerse sereno o liberar su polla para frotarla descaradamente contra el culo de su compañera. Mientras Sarada estaba ansiosa de una respuesta que no veía llegar, lo único que sentía era tensión por parte de Boruto.

Trató de encontrar cualquier pretexto para entablar una conversación con el fin de calmarlo, ella no quería pensar que se había excedido.

Miró a su alrededor algo desesperada hasta que se pudo dar una idea "Em, podrías acercarnos un poco más a la mesa Boruto? mis pies no alcanzan el suelo, así que…" pidió la Uchiha esperando cualquier señal de su compañero.

Boruto, hecho piedra, tenía marcada sus huellas digitales sobre los reposabrazos de la silla en la que estaban, sin decir ni media palabra, liberó sus manos para afirmarse sobre la mesa que tenían enfrente y ayudarse a empujar la silla movible más adelante. Nunca pasó por su cabeza que Sarada también podía hacer esto, es como si estuviera en estado vegetal. Obviamente Sarada notó esto.

"O-oye Boruto, si te estoy incomodando sólo dame-DIME! –dime… sólo dime… bien?" corrigió sonrojándose

"Descuida, todo está bien" Respondió Boruto con una voz hueca la cual Sarada no pudo leer. Carente de emoción, sólo decisión, él no se podía permitirse sentir nada en ese momento, de lo contrario, todas esas emociones reprimidas se manifestarían en la más grande y dura erección que haya tenido. En ese entonces, él no era nada más que una fría cascara del Boruto que todos conocen.

Por su lado Sarada ya no quería seguir insistiendo, había perdido la concentración un segundo y dejó escapar una estupidez de su boca, el resultado de las pruebas la estaba afectando también, decidió darle un descanso al tema y seguir trabajando en la misión como Boruto lo estaba haciendo.

"Sarada" preguntó Boruto asustándola de momento.

"S-si?"

"¿Cuánto crees que no quede?" pidió a secas

Este tipo de raro profesionalismo en su voz la hacía ponerse nerviosa "A-a juzgar por el tiempo que me tomó revisar cuatro horas de cinta, yo diría que una dos horas máximo, a no ser que lo atrape entrando al burdel en las primeras horas del día de hoy"

" _Dos horas-"_ se dijo _"Dos horas máximo"_ repitió en su mente, _"Puedo hacerlo…"_ en ese momento, como sentía que era incapaz de decirle a Sarada que se quitara de encima- (Una; porque le lloverían preguntas de la razón y cabe la posibilidad de terminar exponiendo sus sentimientos hacia ella, y dos: porque simplemente se siente bien tenerla así de cerca) - Boruto se impuso un objetivo, poner el máximo de empeño en vigilar las cámaras sin distraerse, si lo hace… si lo hace… _"¡Argh!, es que no hay recompensa que valga el atraparlo si tengo que soportar esto también!"_ Gritó internamente frustrado al encontrarse en un callejón sin salida, un callejón repleto de grafitis que decían 'Declárate' en ellos.

" _¿Declararme?"_ y en eso había topado nuestro héroe, una idea funesta, un riesgo que promete ser tan beneficioso como perjudicial. Siempre había querido saber que pensaba su compañera de él como hombre; saber si lo quería como algo más que un compañero de equipo, más que un amigo, más que un hermano! pero el miedo al rechazo es fuerte, es incluso más fuerte que toda la voluntad que requerirá para confesarle sus sentimientos. Por lo que sólo le queda la aceptación, vencido por su propio miedo, se sentó allí en ese callejón cumpliendo su deber de vigilancia, mientras se encargaba al mismo tiempo de restringir más sus emociones para salvar lo único que compartía con ella en la actualidad, su amistad…

En eso pasaron otros angustiosos y silenciosos treinta minutos, y aunque Sarada estaba más calmada, esos recuerdos de ella siendo tan… _liberal_ ante él lo tenían hastiado de varias formas.

Pero podría estar peor, él lo sabe bien, toda esta frustración acumulada terminó tomando una dirección diferente, logrando ponerlo de mal genio. Era un precio menor a pagar para no exponerse como el pervertido que quería liberar. Ahora sólo quiere terminar de una vez por todas con esto, llegar a casa, y darse una ducharse con nitrógeno líquido.

Suspiró ruidosamente sin considerar que Sarada lo estaba oyendo, _necesitaba enfriarse_.

"¿Te sientes bien?" preguntó Sarada

"Sí… sólo me caería bien un refresco" respondía el sin sacar la vista encima de los monitores.

"Lo siento, como teníamos que aligerar la carga dejé las botellas con el sensei… Pero si quieres podría traerte un poco de agua, hay un baño en cada piso después de todo, sólo necesitaría un recipiente y- Boruto? me estas escuchando?" giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un Boruto pasmado, con la vista perdida en uno de los monitores. Sarada, curiosa, fue guiada por la mirada del rubio y se topó con el panel en cuestión.

En el tercer piso, la cámara grababa una panorámica desde arriba de dos individuos, un viejo calvo con pinta de ser mañoso, y una de las sirvientas que llevaba una mesa carrito de acero para el servicio a la habitación, conversanban en uno de los corredores mientras el viejo sinvergüenza que sólo llevaba una bata sin abrochar manoseaba el culo de la sirvienta como si fuera propiedad suya, en tanto esta última trataba en vano de alejar la mano.

El sentido del deber tocó a Sarada al ver que el viejo introducía su mano en las bragas de la sirvienta, en vista de un supuesto acoso la Uchiha no lo pensó dos veces, sabiendo que las cámaras están equipadas con micrófono habilitó el audio por medio del ordenado para escuchar lo que decían y corroborar su hipótesis.

* * *

"-Por favor p-pare, es demasiado temprano… y- tengo que enviar el desayuno al cliente" suplicaba la sirvienta con una voz entrecortada consecuencia del toque intruso del anciano.

"¿Y qué hay de mí? qué acaso no soy un cliente también?" aceleró el ritmo de su mano frotando su dedo índice por toda la entrada de su coño "Apuesto que estoy pagando más que el bastardito que ordenó el desayuno." El anciano deleitaba su mirada al ver como el sabroso y curvilíneo trasero se mecía de lado a lado debido a la molestia provocada.

"Por favor pare…"

"A decir verdad yo también tengo ganas de desayunar" y con eso le bajó las bragas e inclinó su cabeza para degustarse de lo lindo con su coño.

"No~…" Gimió la sirvienta al sentir el húmedo musculo adentrándose en su intimidad

* * *

La rabia de Sarada superó lo bochornoso de la situación, al presenciar tal escena para mayores salió de su estupor con la decisión de actuar y darle una lección a ese viejo verde. "Tenemos que ayudarla" dijo levantándose repentinamente

"¡No!" gritó Boruto lanzándose a abrazarla firmemente

"¡¿No?! Boruto necesita nuestra ayuda!" respondió agarrando los brazos de su compañero para zafarse de él.

"¡No es lo que parece!" respondió apretando su agarre, sabía que para Sarada le bastaría aplicar un poco de chakra y se liberaría de su opresión fácilmente, por lo que prácticamente se encadenó a ella con sus brazos con el fin de darle más tiempo para convencerla.

En esa batalla por saber quién tenía la razón, ninguno se había percatado de que esa erección que estuvo reprimida por tanto tiempo, se había liberado al fin.

"¿No es lo que parece?!" repitió Sarada incrédula "Boruto, si esto continua así la va a terminar violando" argumentó Sarada forcejeado con su compañero, no quería usar chakra aun, además podría terminar lastimando a Boruto.

En medio de la disputa, la punta de la verga de Boruto golpeaba la intimidad de Sarada obligándola a estar parada sobre los dedos de sus pies, y aun así ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de lo que se trataba, Sarada creía que era una de las piernas de su compañero la que terminó metida entre su entrepierna…

"A ella le pagan por eso" Dijo Boruto forzando el apretón.

"¡¿QUE?!"

"¡Tienes que creerme! He-" y es aquí cuando Boruto se da cuenta de que tendrá que volver a sacrificarse por el bien de la misión, cuantos sacrificios más tiene que hacer para que el universo este satisfecho con su miseria "…he visto un par de videos de este tipo de locales, y…" hizo una pausa esperando que Sarada no pregunte de donde salió toda esa sabiduría "arrienda sirvientas para el uso de los hospedados"

"¿Las sirvientas también-" ella consideró sus palabras, aunque no había mucho que considerar "también son prostitutas?..." susurró la inocente Sarada como si se tratara de un gran secreto

"Es la verdad, recuerda lo que dijo Konohamaru-sensei" dijo Boruto sintiendo que el agarre de Sarada perdía fuerza, la genin por su lado volvió a mirar el monitor.

" _Estoy pagando tu sueldo perra" proclamó el anciano limpiándose con la manga de la bata los fluidos de su boca, mientras acomodaba el trasero de la sirvienta sobre su abdomen, suspirando con dicha habló "soy prioridad aquí, te enseñare a ser más considerada!" y con eso se la metió hasta el fondo, y ella pego un grito de placer que penetró los oídos vírgenes de los temerarios genin._

" _Ha_ ~ _! La tienes enorme~" gimió la sirvienta_

" _Que?!, no es cierto, Boruto la tiene más grande, no hay duda de ello, que farsa"_ dijo Sarada internamente, sospechando por primera vez de la veracidad de la situación.

"Ves?, ahora aparenta que le gusta… siempre estuvo actuando" dijo Boruto aflojando su agarre

"De verdad está actuando para complacer al cliente" proporcionó Sarada "Que tonta, casi le creí _IH!"_ ahogó un chillido al sentir algo bastante contundente pasar por medio de sus glúteos: se trataba de la polla de Boruto, bien rígida y parada. Fue un segundo porque el susodicho se hizo para atrás, pero fue un segundo lleno de significado, fue como si en medio del roce se trasmitieran varias emociones que cobraban sentido eventualmente.

Boruto se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, al retroceder miró como su polla estancada entre las piernas de Sarada subía cobrando una fuerza implacable e ineludible, abriéndose paso por medio de ese trasero que tanto anhelaba… es pena que después de tanto esfuerzo haya sido descubierto igualemnte.

" _bueno…fue lindo mientras duro…"_ Se dijo Boruto mientras esperaba la sentencia de Sarada quien aún estaba pasmada delante de él.

"Borut-"

" _¡Oye gordo! que dijimos acerca de andar haciendo voyeur_ " Se escuchó afuera del cuarto.

Instintivamente, ambos genin se separaron uno a cada extremo, ya sea por el _miedo_ a ser atrapados juntos, o, por la _vergüenza_ de ser atrapados juntos, en ese momento ninguno de los dos tenía la certeza de decir cuál era. Ambos se quedaron mirando al otro con una vista perdida, hasta que a Sarada se le ocurrió mirar hacia los pantalones del rubio para saber si había entrado en su modo _cariñoso._

Al ver donde estaba mirando Sarada, un abochornado Boruto cubrió rápidamente su entrepierna con ambas manos y junto sus rodillas con la idea de esconder lo ya 'obvio' de Sarada.

Sarada comenzó a sonrojarse, ¿este era el tipo de respuesta que andaba buscando? "- _Ya estas grande para ese tipo de cosas"_ dijo el tipo tras la puerta que sacó de sus pensamientos a Sarada, _"dile a Mimi-chan que te haga una paja después pero no espíes los clientes y menos a todo volumen por dios_ …" y los dos genin se sonrojaron aún más.

Boruto, quien se encontraba más cerca del ordenador, silencio completamente el audio de las cámaras para no levantar sospechas, y Sarada quien estaba más cerca de la puerta fue en su dirección. En tanto, el otro guardia, al dejar de escuchar los gemidos provenientes del cuarto, negó con la cabeza en desaprobación al comportamiento de su colega " _Tú no tienes remedio gordo. Abre, te traigo tu emparedado_ "

Sarada giró la manecilla de la puerta hasta escuchar el 'clik' "-deberías ser cliente de acá… Pasarías el mejor rato de tu vida" y al ver por la escotilla de la puerta, el sujeto se encontró con la pequeña Sarada quien sumó otra víctima producto de su sharingan, tomó al sujeto inconsciente y lo apiló con el otro que seguía durmiendo.

Y eso había sido todo, esta calma sólo ameritaba otra tormenta. Tenía que hablarle, ella tenía la necesidad de aclarar ciertas cosas…

Giró para encontrarse a su compañero revisando las cintas de vigilancias. Estaba de espalda a ella, y aunque aparentaba estar tranquilo, parecía estar forzado a adoptar esa serena postura.

Al no saber cómo entablar la plática, Sarada comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos sobre su pecho, sin acercársele lo llamó suavemente "Boruto…"

"Encontré al tipo" dijo sin más. A Sarada le tomó un momento procesar esas palabras, pero cuando lo hizo no dudo en acercársele y ver el video donde se mostraba-

" _Un Encapuchado?... Y dos mujeres?"_ indagó Sarada

"Son las mismas mujeres que lo acompañaban ayer, estoy seguro, una pelirroja y una rubia con un tatuaje en el hombro."

Al escuchar a Boruto tan seguro de sí mismo le brindó el beneficio de la duda "Que habitación es?" Solicitó Sarada

"111" respondió Boruto al ver el número de las llaves que le entregaba recepción al sujeto objetivo.

"Esta en el segundo piso, deberíamos corroborar la información antes de contactar al sensei, vamos" dispuso Sarada llegando a la puerta, y al ver que Boruto no la seguía decidió no abrirla.

Ella lo quedó mirando por un rato, viendo como el trataba inclinarse cierto ángulo para mostrarle únicamente la espalda.

"Adelántate, yo… tengo que ir al baño. No tardare, lo prometo" dijo Boruto sin convicción alguna en su voz.

Sarada ya sabía de qué se trataba, pero el no saber cómo proceder la estaba frustrando. Apretó los puños, sintiendo como la compasión e impotencia se mezclaban, se supone que Boruto y ella ya habían echo este tipo de cosas de adultos, claro, él no estaba despierto, pero igual cuenta para ella, entonces, ¿por qué le cuesta tanto dar un simple paso? Boruto ya le había dado bastantes señales, y aunque el miedo al rechazo estaba presente, ella sabe que Boruto nunca la lastimaría intencionalmente. Tenía que ser valiente, por el bien del objetivo de la misión.

Reflexionando a ojos cerrados se susurró a sí misma "Puedo hacer esto", tomó un ruidoso respiro y se acercó a Boruto marcando paso firme

Al verla acercarse Boruto se espantó de momento y empezó a retroceder en dirección a la muralla, donde no había escapatoria.

Sólo cuando topó con la pared y supo que no tenía donde ir, escuchó: "Boruto… puedo ayudarte con eso" dijo una Sarada sonrojada cuando acorraló a Boruto

"¿Qué?"

"No puedes moverte bien en ese estado cierto? tenemos que… tengo que-"

Boruto comenzó a reírse de forma nerviosa, como si tuviera un ataque de paranoia "D-de-que estás hablando Sarada, estoy perfectamente bien! Ve, tienes que apresurart-" y entonces Sarada agarró el pantalón del rubio con la convicción que él no poseía en ese momento. El rubio sintió toda la decisión que emanaba ese agarre, sus intenciones eran palpables para él.

Boruto no dudó en agarrar el brazo de Sarada y a su vez Sarada agarró dicho brazo utilizando el que le quedaba, el otro brazo de Boruto se encontraba apoyado en la pared, ya que tenía que estar encorvado para mantener oculta su erección necesitaba de ese brazo, sino golpearía la muralla con su cabeza.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" demandó rápidamente el rubio tiñéndose de rojo hasta las orejas

"Voy a calmarlo" respondió Sarada confiada, aunque el tinte de sus mejillas no se iba.

"¡¿QUE?!" Esta vez Boruto gritó, por lo cual Sarada desocupó uno de sus brazos para taparle la boca a su compañero.

"Voy a calmarlo, quieras o no" amenazó Sarada con sharingan y todo dejando a Boruto sorprendido.

" _Estas jodido hombre, ella va en serio"_ dijo una vocecita en el interior de Boruto.

La amenaza fue efectiva, no sólo _anestesió_ casi por completo las resistencias del rubio, si no también lo dejó al pendiente de las acciones de su compañera.

Al ver que se había calmado, Sarada destapó su boca y se llenó de valor para bajar los pantalones de su compañero, no podía titubear ahora, de lo contrario el volvería a tomar las riendas.

Bajó los pantalones con bóxers y todo revelando así la grandeza del linaje Uzumaki, admirando todo ese _ímpetu_ descubierto, lo recibió lentamente en su mano derecha y lo abrazó con sus dedos ostentados de amor indiscriminado.

El puro toque estremeció todo el cuerpo de Boruto, quería retroceder pero Sarada no tardó en comenzar a masturbarlo con su mano izquierda. Iba lento, un pulso por cada dos segundos, faltaba más confianza en ese toque, pero Boruto sólo podía ser consiente del placer que le entregaban esos delicados y finos dedos.

A Sarada le costó en un principio, los intimidantes _latidos_ de la polla le hacían recordar cual salvaje podía llegar a ser, pero ya tenía práctica, no se iba dejar intimidar y menos delante de su compañero. La otra mano se sumó a la fiesta abarcando la longitud de la verga la cual aun así no podía ser comprendida ni con las dos manos. Las jaladas comenzaron a ser más agresivas, obligando a Boruto a sumirse al placer, el rubio tuvo que colocar los dos brazos para apoyarse sobre la pared mientras Sarada seguía con el trabajo manual.

Todo esto era demasiado repentino para Boruto, ya no sabía que pensar acerca de su compañera, pero tampoco quería hacerlo, sólo quería unirse del todo al placer que le estaban entregando. Sin embargo, aún estaba ese molesto pensamiento que le decía que algo faltaba, algo personal que Boruto quería dejar aclarado para que pudiera liberarse del todo de esas cadenas de represión que lo siguieron hasta este punto.

Sarada oía los quejidos de satisfacción de su compañero que emitía al masturbarlo, no obstante, al verlo parecía más consternado que complacido, esto provocó que Sarada se detuviera paulatinamente.

"P-puedes tocar si quieres…Boruto" esta era la iniciativa que propuso Sarada para incentivar a su compañero, aunque no tenía el coraje de decírselo cara a cara, así que trató de no hacer contacto visual con él mientras se lo decía.

La proposición encendió a Boruto con una pasión digna representante de la voluntad de fuego, y aunque dudó de la autenticidad de esas palabras, en estas condiciones tal oferta surrealista era demasiado tentadora como para declinarla, además recordó que Sarada lo tenía agarrado firmemente de su pene, tenía la excusa adecuada contrarrestar sus alegatos, así que...

Cobrando esa confianza perdida agarró la nalga derecha de Sarada con su mano izquierda, y hundió sus dedos hasta hacerlos desaparecer.

"AH! No seas tan bruto!" reprendió Sarada, Boruto no escuchó, estaba demasiado ocupado manoseando la _oferta_ , amasaba esa nalga como si aún no pudiera creer que fuera real.

Avergonzada, Sarada se resignó a ser agarrada de esa forma y volvió a masturbar a su compañero, esta vez los dos se quejaban en voz baja, sin embargo, la que permanecía con los ojos cerrados debido a la vergüenza era Sarada, ya que ante los frenéticos movimientos de su compañero ella podía aseverar que él estaba desesperado por hacer este tipo de cosas con ella, y eso le agradaba enormemente, pero ¿cómo se supone que tiene que actuar ahora? Tiene que besarlo? Decirle lo que siente por él? o limitarse a decir que todo esto es por el bien de la misión? estaba tan confundida, y para empeorar el panorama, ella sabía que a diferencia suya, él la estaba mirado con una intensidad que llegaba a tal extremo que empequeñecía su voluntad, y justamente esto es lo que provocaba que sus ojos se mantuvieran cerrados.

Creyó que sería fácil después de dar el primer paso, que lo que vendría después tendría que dejárselo a sus instintos, pero fue más difícil de lo que parecía en un comienzo.

Faltaba algo, algo que en ese estado de aprensión Sarada no podía descubrir.

Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con sus temores, todas las facciones de Boruto sugerían que él estaba enfadado, no sabía distinguir que emociones son las que destinaba a ella con esa mirada, entre fervor o cólera; deseo u odio, no sabía que pensar, no sabía que decir, no sabía que hacer… Tal vez tomó la ruta equivocada, tal vez tuvo que ser más sincera con sus sentimientos y no tomar estas medidas tan extremas.

Pronto Sarada dejó de masturbar al rubio. No quería ser odiada, no por el…

A un paso de detener todo esto y disculparse con su compañero, este último soltó sus glúteos, la agarró de la cintura, la tiró hacia él y asaltó sus labios robando su primer beso.

La sorprendió por no decir menos, ese beso fue desatinado, brusco y torpe, pero borró momentáneamente todas esas inquietudes de Sarada, y como en su mente sólo estaba repleta de esos pensamientos, ese beso la había dejado en blanco. Lo único que podía procesar en ese instante era la imagen que proyectaba sus ojos.

No alcanzaron ni a cumplirse diez segundos besándose cuando Boruto se separó con un rostro afligido, creyendo que literalmente la había cagado por manifestar sus emociones, se dispuso a darle fin a esta maldición haciendo lo que su corazón le imploraba hacer desde hace bastante tiempo.

"Perdona Sarada, pero me gustas… Me gustas mucho" declaró sin mirarla al rostro, sólo tenía el valor para mirar sus pies.

Las palabras abordaron la mente de Sarada y comenzaron a reproducirse una y otra vez como si fueran conejos. La felicidad embelleció a Sarada con una sonrisa cautivadora, su pecho se infló de alegría, y su garganta se atascó con las palabras que quería gritar cuanto antes, pero haciéndose un favor para los dos decidió conservar el secreto tan sólo con Boruto "Tú también me gustas demasiado Boruto" mencionó suspendida en su propia felicidad

La confección tomó desprevenido a Boruto quien rápidamente se recompuso y le dio a Sarada una mirada tocando lo desesperado "¿E-en serio?" casi rogando desesperado el _sí_ ,de hecho, ya se estaba acercando a ella con intenciones de dudosa reputación.

"En serioHmp-!" Entonces la besó llenando ese molesto vacío de incertidumbre el cual ambos deseaban evadir.

Ahora, lo único que restaba por hacer era tener un dulce y desenfrenado **¡SEXO!**

* * *

 **Xd esto fue sumamente frustrante para mí, no pude llegar a la escena con la que quería concluir el capítulo, quiero decir, pude, pero me excedí en dos mil palabras (De hecho ya me había excedido de las cinco mil hace un rato), y equilibrar el número de palabras de un fic es un capricho mío que suelo respetar, tendrán que disculparme en ese aspecto:/**

 **Pero créanme cuando les digo que hare todo lo posible para publicar el otro pronto, ando con las ganas de escribir un capitulo en su totalidad pervertido, pero las escusas que utilizo me han acaparado la mayoría del fic, y si bien este capítulo no es del todo inocente; francamente hablando buscaba algo más picante (Que era lo que viene a continuación, pero como ya dije, no me alcanzó el capítulo ;c) Así que eso… estoy frustrado, esperemos que esta frustración me sirva como incentivo y me permita escribir el dulce amor entre estos dos retoños.**

 **Saludos! Y como siempre, gracias por sus reviews, sus p.m. (también los p.m. que se sumaron a contestar la pregunta anterior) y por leer. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hola. Me enferme-.-, esta fue una de las escusas por la cual demoré, esta y otras más que le explicare a fondo, pero no aquí… no aquí…xd**

* * *

Es sorprendente como algo tan importante y fundamental para un ninja como una misión, se pueda convertir en algo tan trivial como un simple recordatorio efímero.

Pero no había manera de culpar a nadie, los dichosos averiguaron al mismo tiempo que la persona que más les gusta les corresponde, y lo averiguaron en medio de una situación muy comprometedora…

Es decir, si la persona que te corresponde te estaba agarrando firmemente del pene, mientras que por otro lado, estabas dejando que la persona que te corresponde te manosee el trasero, definitivamente la situación era comprometedora, destinando la relación a desarrollarse a pasos agigantados.

En las entrañas de un local de dudosa reputación, estos dos jóvenes aventureros, inocentes hasta cierto punto, se embarcaron en el crucero del amor encaprichado; y para inaugurar el evento decidieron tener una competencia de besos con la intención de determinar quién lograba devorar al otro primero.

En un principio ambos eran verdaderos novatos besándose, pero debido a la súbita confianza que vino acompañada de esa explosión de sentimientos reveladores, esos principiantes se convirtieron en cuestión de segundo en auténticos veteranos en la materia y el arte de besar.

No obstante esta seguía siendo una competencia en las sombras, y Boruto estaba desesperado por probarse a sí mismo, por lo que para tomar la delantera, el rubio no escatimó en arrimar los labios de la Uchiha con su lengua para que le permitiera entrar al paraíso. Sus persistencias se vieron bien recompensadas cuando su ángel, ahora convertida en su novia; le cedió a pulso de gemidos una abertura entre sus labios; la fisura en los cielos, bastó con ejercer un poco más de presión en dicha abertura para que el intruso órgano muscular entrara a saciarse a plenitud.

Por su parte, Sarada estaba siendo abrumada con el desenfrenado entusiasmo de su compañero, no había manera de igualar esa pasión. Esto le hizo perder terreno rápidamente, por lo que la batalla de esgrima se libró exclusivamente en su boca.

Contraatacar no era una opción, cualquier intento de resistencia resultaba en un gemido, y para Boruto cada gemido que ella proveía era como una inyección de viagra. Por cada erótico quejido que escuchaba, él la sujetaba de la cadera con más fuerza, su descarada lengua exploraba con más rigor, y la polla aun entre sus cálidas manos se volvía loca palpitando.

Ella podía sentir la necesidad que tenía Boruto de estar con ella, de fundirse con ella, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan _solicitada_ de esta manera, tan querida, tan deseada…

Boruto exploró de modo incesante la boca de la Uchiha hasta moldearla por completo con su propia saliva, ni los dientes se salvaron, el primerizo genin estaba tan metido en su papel que nunca se percató de que sus acciones hacían retroceder lentamente a Sarada, hasta el punto que su curvilíneo trasero rebotó tenuemente sobre la fría pared donde hace un rato lo tenía acorralado a él.

El choque fue una sutil percusión que los oídos de Boruto identificaron con facilidad, supo entonces que estaba descuidando a su novia, reprendiéndose mentalmente tomó una pausa separándose de ella dejando un puente de saliva que brillaba en la oscuridad del salón por el reflejo de la luz que proyectaban los monitores.

Sarada logró tomar un necesario respiro, jadeaba pesadamente mientras su lengua descansaba fuera de la seguridad de su boca por si Boruto necesitaba de su atención inmediata. El rubio en tanto sonrió tenazmente ante los jadeos de Sarada y fue enseguida a encargarse del problema tomando a su compañera firmemente de la retaguardia, alejándola del frio de esa perversa pared.

Sarada se quejó en respuesta de la pendenciera acción de su pareja, las manos de su compañero manoseaban incansable cada nalga separándola de la otra en la dirección que se le antojara. _Estaba siendo demasiado rudo…_ sin embargo, y ya a estas alturas cualquier sonido o quejido sonaba demasiado libidinoso para que Boruto lo tomara en serio, lo único que lograba era animarlo aún más.

Aun con esa pretenciosa y terca sonrisa en su rostro, volvió a besar inesperadamente a Sarada con la misma pasión sin darle más descanso, el movimiento de su lengua dentro de la boca de su compañera estimulaba las papilas de esta, la saliva de ambos comenzaba a concentrarse lo suficiente como para filtrarse de sus labios. Cayendo echa una película delgada sobre la gran obscenidad que sostenía en sus manos, directo al imponente glande.

Al sentir algo viscoso cayendo sobre su polla el chico detuvo el beso momentáneamente, dejando otro puente de saliva que los conectó a ambos por breves segundos. Aunque se encontraban respirando pesadamente, abrumados por lo ardiente que se estaba poniendo su interacción, Boruto estaba lejos de estar cansado.

Tratando de controlar su espíritu aventurero, Boruto se tomó su tiempo para contemplar lo erótica que se veía Sarada así: con la vista hacia la nada, los múltiples jadeos, el fulgor de su sharingan con ese brillo travieso que se reflejaba en la oscuridad, hasta los lentes le daba el toque de secretaria sexy que tanto aparece en su colección pornográfica de su ordenador. Y su lengua, _Oooh~_ su lengua expuesta, hasta ahora la parte más erótica rebasando parcialmente a su culo; desprendiendo la mezcla viscosa de afecto mutuo que se estaban dando al juntarla con la de él.

El rubio deslizó su mirada siguiendo el hilo de saliva que salía de la punta de la lengua de una Sarada perdida para terminar viendo su polla, sujetada afectuosamente por sus manos de esta última.

Sarada, recuperando un poco la postura, y guiada por la mirada ansiosa de su compañero, terminó viendo el mismo cuadro pero de su perspectiva.

La imagen le traía _gratas_ memorias… en medio de su brumosa mente los recuerdos de _**esa**_ noche se despejaban, revelando una polla cubierta de secreciones, más fácil de manipular y de complacer. Con la idea de proyectar su recuerdo en la realidad, sonrió sin dejar de ver la obscenidad entre sus manos. Exhibiendo aún más su lengua, ocultó el flequillo de su cabello detrás de su oreja para que no estorbara el curso de saliva que caía sobre el brillante y majestuoso glande.

Boruto suspiró intensamente.

El siguiente paso era masturbarlo, para que el _amiguito_ de Boruto produjera sus propias secreciones, el rubio se quejó de placer cuando Sarada comenzó con el trabajo manual esparciendo la viscosidad sobre la extensión de su pene.

Ni miedo, ni timidez, ni nerviosismo, ni hablar de vergüenza, esa polla parecía estar siendo procesada por la mano de toda una profesional, dando testimonio de su prematura experiencia con su novio. De un momento a otro Sarada recuperó el terreno perdido.

Boruto cerró sus ojos para concentrarse mejor en disfrutar del tacto que le propinaba su compañera, ella dejó escapar una risita traviesa ante la repentina seriedad que puso el rostro de su novio. Todo parece indicar que ella había recobrado el mando, por lo que le correspondía a ella llevar la relación a senderos nuevos por explorar.

Estando de frente, era algo incómodo masturbarlo con ambas manos ya que; si bien la polla era relativamente larga, sus manos juntas no daban un adecuado recorrido por su extensión, por lo que una vez esparcida equitativamente su saliva por el tronco de la polla, pasó a juguetear con el glande usando sus dedos de la mano derecha mientras estiraba y retraía la piel del prepucio continuamente con su mano izquierda.

Sarada devolvió su lengua a su hogar y luego puso su mirada sobre su pareja en busca de una reacción satisfactoria "¿Cómo se siente Boruto?" fue la dulce solicitud de la portadora del sharingan.

"Jodidamente bien" respondió respirando entre gruñidos, luchando por no retroceder debido a la sensibilidad del glande, las manos de Sarada eran celestiales!

Una sonrisa astuta cruzó los labios de Sarada, al ver las reacciones de su compañero supo que lo tenía donde lo quería. Con el morboso propósito de sacarle más de una de estas reacciones detuvo los masajes que sus dedos le brindaban al glande para darle una pasada por encima usando sus uñas.

"Ah~a~ah-! Sarada!" chilló el rubio debido a esas divinas cosquillas que enviaron un impulso eléctrico estremeciendo todo el cuerpo del genin.

Sarada sonrió para sus adentros "¿Qué? No te gusta?" indagó con la malicia en su voz repitiendo el roce de sus uñas contra el sensitivo glande.

Boruto volvió a estremecerse liberando una de las nalgas de Sarada en consecuencia, esa mano, ahora suelta, pasó tentativamente al centro del escenario donde Sarada tenía de rehén a su polla, esto era para detenerla por si se le ocurría repetir ese sádico movimiento "No es eso…" dijo sintiendo leves reflejos en toda su parte inferior.

"¿Que es entonces?" preguntó ella inocentemente, pero no podía engañar a Boruto, él podía sentir el aura de complicidad que emanaba su voz… _y eso le excitaba enormemente-_

"Es un lugar muy sensitivo" indicó con algo de verguenza

"¿En serio?" Preguntó aparentando estar entusiasmada apropósito, con la idea de comprobar lo que decía su novio, volvió a acariciar la glande con sus uñas.

"AHG! Demonios Sarada!" Sarada tuvo que ahogar su risa. _Esto era genial!, lo tenía completamente a su merced!_ La prueba está en la mano que él mantiene a su lado aun tratando de decidirse si detenerla o dejarla continuar con el placer hecho sufrimiento.

Aunque se podía apreciar la consternación en su rostro, debería cambiar de patrón, cierto? "Perdón! Perdón, no lo volveré hacer, sólo quería probar si era verdad" dijo haciéndose la inocente, y para aliviar el temple de su compañero siguió masturbándolo cariñosamente con su mano izquierda.

"Claro que es verdad! Y no te hagas la tonta conmigo, sé que lo hiciste apropósito" acusó con la mirada

"Aww, Enfadado?" ella se burló aparentando un puchero.

"Mph" Boruto se indignó cruzándose de brazos y expresando su descontento miró hacia otro lado fuera de los tentativos orbes de Sarada.

La Uchiha trató de no mofarse, _como es que puede hacer una rabieta en una situación así?_ Aunque tenía que admitirlo, ella no podía evitarlo. Desde hace mas de dos años que se están conociendo de manera más profunda que formal y unos de los pasatiempos preferidos de Sarada era definitivamente molestar a Boruto. Ella lo fastidia, él se molesta, ella disfruta y luego le entrega una ofrenda de paz y listo, todo vuelve a la normalidad entre ellos.

Pero… que podría ofrecerle para cerrar el ciclo? Cual podría ser esa ofrenda de paz en un entorno cerrado como este, sin golosinas, sin videojuegos… disponiendo nada más que de su cuerpo, y teniendo oportunamente la polla de Boruto a mano… Amplió su sonrisa cómplice, tal vez tenía que intentar algo que haya aprendido. _Si… podría ponerlo a prueba…_

Repasando los eventos de su primera vez recordó el preámbulo de la obra, esta sería la oportunidad perfecta para saber que tan efectivo era ese movimiento en realidad. Así que se acercó al oído de Boruto y susurró "¿Quieres que le dé un beso para que se sienta mejor?" con una voz aterciopelada llena de erotismo que dejaron los ojos de Boruto echo platos. Aun así, su postura no cambio, lo único que logró Sarada fue llamar su atención, pero eso era justamente lo que quería.

La Uchiha volvió a inclinarse hacia atrás para contemplar las facciones de Boruto quien aún se reusaba a hablar "Quieres que lo haga, cierto?" dijo ahora jugando con la totalidad de su polla usando únicamente su mano izquierda, Boruto tragó saliva, Sarada agarró confianza "Y Dime… con que labios te gustaría que empezara?" Si pudiera, ahora mismo Boruto ampliaría más sus orbitas…

"¿Con estos?" dijo marcando lentamente sus labios superiores con la uña de su dedo índice "O…" y fue un prolongado 'o' escapando de los labios de Sarada, prolongado como el lento recorrido que hizo su mano derecha por su estómago hasta su pelvis.

Boruto quedó sin aliento, no podía despegar la vista de esa curvilínea 'Y', cubiertas por una simples y delgadas prendas negras que pedían a gritos que las rasgaran.

La pelinegra notó la fijación de Boruto por su parte inferior, su corazonada era correcta, era obvio que un chico cachondo como Boruto quisiera acercarse tanto a un coño.

Sin soltar la polla, Sarada empujó a su novio con su mano derecha hasta acorralarlo nuevamente contra la pared. Al ver que no se resistía volvía a tener esa sensación de dominio, el control total de la situación, para la Uchiha, este era el verdadero significado del poderío, _y le encantaba poseerlo_. Y no menos importante aún, a Boruto parecía no importarle en absoluto.

Una vez que lo arrinconó, mantuvo un brazo de distancia de su cuerpo, y acercó su pelvis a las piernas de Boruto, sin llegar a tocarlas. Luego, y sin dejar de mantener distancia con su mano derecha, acercó el _amigo_ de su compañero utilizando su mano izquierda, hasta hacerlo pasar en su totalidad por debajo de su intimidad.

La indirecta inserción fue placentera para ambos, Sarada tuvo que concentrarse para no gemir mientras hacía atravesar el pene de su amigo por medio de sus piernas, ella también se estaba poniendo bastante sensitiva…

Una vez que el respingado falo atravesó su intimidad hasta acariciar la entrada de su trasero, ella abrió los ojos para encontrarse a un Boruto aguantando el placer a diente cerrados, ella sonrió y prensó sus piernas para envolver la anatomía de su novio y dar lugar al escenario que estaba preparando en su mente.

"Mira Boruto" lo llamó de forma casual, el abrió los ojos.

Puesto que el pene de su Boruto ya estaba en un lugar mejor, utilizó su mano izquierda para subirse la mitad de su blusa dejando al descubierto su atrayente ombligo el cual el rubio rápidamente se obsesionó "¿Qué te parece?" preguntó Sarada con la punta de la blusa entre sus dientes, su mano izquierda acariciaba una zona debajo de su llamativo ombligo y Boruto no encontró las palabras para describir lo que veía.

Las pelvis de ambos estaban juntas, el dedo mayor de la mano de Sarada pasaba lentamente por sobre su vientre enfatizando aún más la unión "¿Se sienten bien mis _**labios**_?" Preguntó aun mordiendo su blusa. Boruto no respondió, sólo acelero su respiración.

Luego la Uchiha comenzó a mover la cadera para frotarse contra la verga del rubio por medio de sus muslos y su intimidad, el pene de Boruto no tenía escapatoria, se encontraba totalmente rodeado, sólo le restaba sucumbirse al placer.

Boruto no tardó en sentir el calibre de ese movimiento, su hombría salía y entraba en el masturbador improvisado de Sarada con total libertad, toda esa viscosidad con la que anteriormente se lubrico facilitaba el trabajo, se veía tan lascivo como placentero. Boruto volvió a cerrar los ojos para maximizar la rica sensación de la masturbación que le suministraba su novia.

Aunque Sarada seguía esperando una respuesta, sin embargo, ver como Boruto se sumía al placer la sobrexcitó, aceleró la masturbación paulatinamente conforme escuchaba los encantadores gemidos masculinos de su novio, hasta se dio el gusto de saborear su masculinidad meneando las caderas de lado para molestar su clítoris-

 _"Esto es genial"_ pensó la genin con esmero, sus manos terminaron sobre los hombros de su chico al mismo tiempo que liberaba su blusa de sus dientes. Mientras, seguía frotando fervientemente su intimidad contra la de él.

"Sarada…" gimió Boruto para el deleite de la genin quien no resistió más y al instante tomó a Boruto de las mejillas y lo acercó a ella, dándole de lleno un ardiente y amoroso beso, tanto o más apasionado que el que le propino él.

Craso error…

Si bien a las mujeres se les da mejor haciendo múltiples tareas a la vez, Sarada había puesto toda su concentración en ese beso, dejando pendiente la atención y el cuidado del _amigo_ de Boruto, quien por cada segundo de inactividad iba cobrando fuerzas que involuntariamente lo hacían mecer de forma gradual. En otras palabras, Boruto quería seguir con esa improvisada masturbación, pero no iba a molestar a su Sarada quien ahora se estaba encargando indulgentemente de su boca, era su deber como novio tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.

Fiel a su palabra, volvió a agarrar a Sarada de su manoseado trasero con fuerza. Esta se sorprendió por un momento dejando escapar un chillido sin detener el beso, simplemente continúo profundizándolo. A lo que Boruto comenzó a darle rienda suelta a sus caderas, moliendo continuamente y sin piedad la pelvis de la Uchiha.

Los gemidos de Sarada se hicieron más seguidos a medida que Boruto golpeaba su pelvis contra la de ella, sintiendo como todo esa _gruesa extensión carnosa_ separaba sus labios vaginales y debes en cuando rosaba su clítoris.

Llegó un punto donde no pudo más, viéndose forzada a detener el beso para gemir con ganas, abrazó a Boruto desde los hombros y obligándose a resistir su propia sensibilidad procuró estar de piernas juntas para que su _amigo_ se sintiera a gusto.

Boruto no se detuvo, es más, ahora que no se estaban besando el rubio se podía centralizar únicamente en azotar su pelvis contra la de ella para darle más placer a su estimado _amigo._

Las arremetidas se volvieron más fuertes y rápidas; el coctel de secreciones que cubría el falo de Boruto se esparció en toda la zona donde se llevaba a cabo la acción, creando puentes de viscosidad entre cada pelvis y obscenos sonidos provocados por cada choque.

Sarada comprendió que había perdido el control otra vez, por lo que tuvo que resignarse a ser de masturbador viviente hasta que Boruto se saciara.

Por otro lado, Boruto llegó a estar al borde del abismo, pero él no quería _terminar_ de esta forma, quería seguir practicando mas poses como en las porno que ha visto, disfrutado y guardado en su carpeta oculta en su sagrado computador…

Luchando contra el capricho de correrse; librando su propia guerra mental para recobrar el control de sus impulsos. Le proporcionó a Sarada las últimas y más salvajes arremetidas para culminar en un choque que resonó en toda la habitación, llegando a frotar hasta la brecha que separa sus glúteos, la cadera de Boruto se había alzado tanto que obligó a la Uchiha pararse sobre los dedos de sus pies.

Esta última arremetida provocó que Sarada diera un gemido alto y en seco, luego Boruto se detuvo, bajándola a su posición original hasta que sus talones dieron con el suelo.

"¿Boruto?" preguntó media perdida, su novio aún no se había corrido y no podía concebir el porqué.

Él se separó lentamente de Sarada, sacando una verga furiosa, palpitante y venosa de la agradable calidez de sus muslos e intimidad que amablemente le había ofrecido la pelinegra. A milímetros de su completa salida, la polla se disparó hacia arriba rozando rígidamente contra el clítoris de su anfitriona causándole un gemido gratuito.

Sarada no tuvo tiempo de hacer represalias, fue rápidamente volteada y ubicada de forma que esta vez su culo diera la cara por ella. Boruto sin contemplaciones tomó la cadera de ella y la tiró en dirección a su pelvis.

Sarada pudo sentir como el _amigo_ de Boruto se ubicaba entre sus posaderas, presionando las mallas lo máximo posible como para que sus glúteos rodearan la verga. Boruto se ayudó con sus manos pues aunque los glúteos de Sarada eran grandes y esponjosos para su cuerpo, aun no podía rodear el volumen de su pene.

Suspiró ruidoso y exasperado, si tan sólo Sarada le permitiera arrancarle sus prendas ya sería más fácil, pero aún estaba ese recordatorio efímero molestado en alguna parte de su mente, por lo que debía mantener sus prendas intactas si no quieren meterse en problemas… Aunque aún no sabría decir con certeza de que trataba… pero al parecer era algo importante… Lo pensara con calma una vez termine de explorar a Sarada.

El incansable genin aplicó fuerza sobre el costado de cada glúteo de su compañera usando los pulgares, ejerciendo presión sobre su polla, eventualmente comenzó a mover sus caderas atrás y adelante manteniendo su polla elevaba, paralela a las nalgas de Sarada.

La lubricación hizo lo suyo, la exquisita textura de los glúteos de Sarada combinada con la fina tela de las mallas hacían de este ass-job una experiencia sumamente placentera para Boruto, aunque estaba estropeando completamente las mallas de Sarada con presión y humedad…

En esta postura, Sarada no podía sentir nada más que el asombroso pulso que tenía la verga de Boruto comprimida por su trasero así como también podía sentir como la cabeza de la bestia salía de sus glúteos y volvía a entrar rosando las paredes de su interior.

Ella acompañaba el vaivén con suaves gemidos con la idea de incentivar más su novio cuando repentinamente sintió la necesidad de besarlo, por lo que trató de mantener su trasero en la misma posición para que Boruto siguiera dándole, mientras curvaba su espalda hacia arriba para alcanzar su rostro.

Boruro se encontró con su suplicante mirada y no lo pensó dos veces, liberó0 brevemente su polla y asaltó los labios de Sarada con los suyos para fundir el beso.

Estaban en eso cuando el instinto de Boruto tomó el mando de sus articulaciones con el objetivo de apoderarse nuevamente del ansiado trasero de la genin.

Esta vez Sarada sintió como la verga pasaba por debajo de su intimidad, igual que la última vez sólo que ahora desde atrás- y esta vez Sarada fue víctima de un cruel y frustrante trato hacia su coño, ya que el respingado pene de Boruto emprendió múltiples carreras de ida y vuelta trazando continuamente su clítoris.

Boruto escuchaba gemir a Sarada mas fuerte y la privilegiada posición de su _amigo_ era increíble, pero quería más… "S-sarada… vuelve a juntar las piernas por favor" dijo medio exasperado, deteniendo el beso, no así las embestidas.

Una Sarda algo embriagada accedió a la solicitud de su compañero haciendo juntar sus rodillas (y en conciencia sus muslos también).

"¿Así?..." dijo entre tenues jadeos mientras Boruto respondía "¡Sí! Justo así!" en medio de fuerte acometidas.

No tenían paz; los glúteos de Sarada no tenían paz. Sus nalgas rogaban piedad en vano, ya que debajo de esa exótica y única prenda, la piel se ponía rosa por cada _**azote**_ que le daba Boruto con sus caderas, hasta el sonido que emitía se escuchaba crudo para oídos vírgenes, era como escuchar una repercusión de ventosas separándose de otras ventosas un sinfín de veces!

En su defensa, Boruto no podía detenerse así porque si, la cadera de su novia, siendo sutilmente más grande que la de él, encajaba perfectamente sobre su pelvis, es como si hubiera estados destinados a permanecer pegados como perros después de aparearse.

Increíblemente, llegó un momento que nadie esperaba. Boruto se cansó, por lo que se dio un tiempo para respirar, pero eran de esos respiros que te permites dar para seguir trotando kilómetros y kilómetros. Boruto sabe que si puede jactarse de algo es de su resistencia, jamás había tenido relaciones, pero cuando se masturba puede llegar hacer tres series al hilo sin ningún problema, sólo necesitaba breves respiros, nada más que eso. Por lo que a Sarada le esperaba una maratón bastante larga, más aun pues Boruto ni siquiera se ha corrido.

Estaba recuperando rápidamente el aliento cuando se percató de lo aparentemente 'exhausta' que estaba Sarada, por lo que se compadeció un poco de ella y se permitió darle un tiempo para que recuperara el aliento y se pusiera al día con él. Mientras el disfrutaría un poco de la inolvidable vista…

" _Seeehhhh…_ _ **esto**_ _es un culo"_ se vanagloriaba como si fuera legítimamente su posesión más preciada, manoseándola descaradamente, dándole un pequeño manotazo en la nalga derecha, para volver a seguir manoseándola.

El rubio suspiró en dicha, _"esto es el cielo"_ se dijo sin apartar la vista de _**el**_ culo. Hasta que se percató de algo más. Un _algo_ que empezó siendo otro detalle que no merecía la pena tomar demasiado en cuenta, pero si estudiar. Un _algo_ que terminó palideciendo el rostro del hijo del Hokage.

Levantó las nalgas de Sarada haciendo uso de sus dos manos para vislumbrar mejor su pene, lo sacó de sus _comodidades_ un poco más para notarlo a detalle y poco a poco empezó a corroborar sus temores…

Sin perder tiempo, envolvió a Sarada por encima de sus hombros abordándola con su brazo izquierdo y la tiró hacia él, hasta estar al lado de su cabeza.

"O-oye…" alegó Sarada de manera suave y sin convicción. Posteriormente, Boruto empujó la verga por debajo de ella como lo estaba haciendo hasta hacerla sobresalir lo máximo posible, de esta forma lograría verla sin problemas desde el hombro de su novia

"¿Qué haces Boruto? estas siendo demasiado bruto otra vez…" dijo media adormecida como si estuviera bajo los efectos de una droga o algo así. Aunque apenas vio el rostro de su novio a su lado, comenzó a besar varios puntos de su mejilla, luego su cuello…

Mientras Boruto seguía consternado, tanto como para no responder a los encantos de su novia. Su pene… Su pene era demasiado grande para Sarada!

Claro, el ignoraba que ella ya había tenido relaciones con él y el mismo pene… Ignorando este hecho, Boruto se preocupó de las dimensiones que se estaban poniendo en juego hoy y ahora.

Bajó su mano izquierda a la altura de su verga, midió su anchura usando sus dedos extendidos. Eran casi cuatros… sacando el pulgar, eran casi 4 dedos!

La misma mano, apodada _'discreción'_ , se dio vuelta y se ubicó rápidamente debajo del coño de Sarada "O-oye!", situando sus dedos sobre su húmeda vulva, midió de la misma forma inocente e ilusa el largo de sus pliegues, es decir, la entrada de su coño.

Sus conclusiones fueron dramáticas…

Siendo que la vagina de una mujer adulta y experimentada puede expandirse de maneras exorbitantes con una buena lubricación (Él había visto suficientes videos como para corroborar esta información, **los suficientes** …), no pasa lo mismo con las vírgenes. Ha tenido la mala suerte de encontrarse con videos de mujeres mayores siendo desvirgadas por una polla incluso más grande que la de él, y si… no es algo que alguien como él quiera provocar. En ese entonces su morbo había sacado lo mejor de él… " _Por Kami, pobre chica"_ dijo lamentandoce ante el recuerdo de ese video.

El caso es que, esa seguía siendo una mujer mayor, con un coño supuestamente más desarrollado que el de su Sarada; un coño con la resistencia que puede brindar la madures corporal.

Boruto miró algo impotente la unión de cercanía que tenía su verga con el lindo coño de su novia... Sarada tenía un trasero increíble, que fácilmente podría hacerle competencia a alguna de sus actrices porno en la actualidad, y su vagina debe ser hermosa, deliciosa sin duda alguna, irresistible al paladar!… _pero era pequeña-_ (Boruto cerró los ojos para resistir las ganas de llorar y liberar esas lágrimas de hombre) –su vagina era demasiado _**pequeña**_ para el inverosímil espesor de su _**estúpida**_ polla.

Prensó sus dientes mostrando lo enfadado que estaba. Obviamente solo había alguien a quien culpar en este tipo de situación… Como siempre…

 _ **Su padre.**_

 _"Te maldigo por haberme dotado con esta monstruosidad viejo, me escuchas?! TE MALDIGO!"_ y aunque no estaba hablando sus pensamientos cobraron una furia que trascendía todo tipo de comprensión y realidad. Esos pensamientos se materializaron en un mensaje con un único destino...

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto, en la oficina del Séptimo, debajo de su escritorio…**_

Hinata acariciaba la corona de un imponente glande plácidamente con sus labios en espera de la quinta corrida del día. Una vez que la efectiva estimulación fue suficiente, logró sentir los intimidantes espasmos de la polla la cual anunciaba una gran eyaculación.

Mentalmente preparada para la inundación, mamó y tragó a duras penas la basta corrida de su querido esposo, igual de espesa y repleta que las últimas cuatro cargas.

Con su sonrisa opacando su agotado suspiro, siguió acariciando la polla de casi 12 pulgadas mientras contemplaba algunas opciones en su cabeza "Creo que tendré que contratar a más personal" comentó dulcemente mientras mimaba la verga de su amado.

Deslizando su vista hacia arriba dio con su esposo el cual había dejado de escribir "¿ocurre algo querido?"

"Creo que nuestro hijo…" mencionó llamando la atención de su esposa quien ya estaba limpiando los residuos de semen de la uretra lamiéndolos.

"…está pensando en su querido padre" dijo con una sonrisa confiada y satisfecha

Su esposa le brindo una sonrisa genuina tras otra profunda lamida a la uretra "Me alegra saber que últimamente se están llevando mejor" aportó con su voz siempre maternal

"¿Cierto?" respondió mostrando una enorme sonrisa típica de él…

* * *

 _ **Devuelta con Sarada y Boruto…**_

" _No te deseo mal viejo, pero ojalá te sientes sobre tu verga"_ Dijo mentalmente el genin quien aún seguía maldiciendo los contras de su linaje, cuando repentinamente sintió que las caderas de Sarada recobraban vida

"Hey Boruto" lo llamó meneando sus caderas a la vez que agarraba por primera vez los glúteos de su novio.

"¿Por qué me haces esperar?... Idiota" susurró apoyado amorosamente su cabeza sobre la suya, mientras seguía con sus seductores movimientos de cadera que mantenían la verga de Boruto llena de vigor.

Boruto sabía que tenía que actuar, pero no quiere convertirse en el tipo de ese video, y mucho menos quiere que Sarada pase a ser esa chica quien fue desvirgada de una manera inhumana.

Pero no quería que las cosas terminaran de esta forma tan anticlimática. Boruto quería que tanto el como Sarada se llevara una decente primera vez, mejor aún si Sarada sale de aquí sonriendo, seria toda una proeza para el… _"y si no sale caminando también, cierto?"_ escuchó el rubio proviniendo de cierta parte de su mente.

" _Demonios… ni siquiera mi sentido común toma esto demasiado en serio"_ pensó con pesadumbre.

Volvió a ver a Sarada, sumamente animada y aparentemente dispuesta a lo que el destino les depare. El apretó el puño con decisión, él no se rendirá, no si Sarada esta de acuerdo con esto…

Como dice el dicho, _'Con paciencia y salivita el elefante se cogió a la hormiga'_

El rubio se azotó el rostro con la palma y suspiró ruidosamente _"Maldición… sólo esperó que esto termine bien"_ se dijo internamente mientras una Sarada reanimada seguía dándole afecto al glande con la palma de su mano…

* * *

 **Por ahora sólo me limitare a decir que extendí esta parte del fic, ya que quiero hacer un pequeño cambio de planes, el cual explicare mejor en un texto anexo a la historia, posiblemente lo publique mañana o pasado…**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, por sus reviews y por sus p.m.. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto.**


	8. NA 2

Buenas!

Lamento la demora de este anexo (también lo lamento por si esperaba un capitulo xd), pero estaba deliberando como proceder con el fic.

Subo esta pequeña actualización del fic para informar que esta historia tendrá una duración de entre 1-3 capítulos más, con eso se concluiría. También tomé la decisión de publicarlos de una, como lo hice con los primeros dos capítulos, esto con la idea de lograr un mejor efecto.

En cuanto a su desenlace, tomé la iniciativa de terminarlo en un par de capítulos más pues quería involucrar a mas personajes, y en vista de que el fic deteriorara en perversiones continuas, y que el rumbo de la historia dejará de tratar acerca del amor de los protagonistas y del cómo llegaron a darle rienda sueltas a sus impulsos (evento que está por concluirse), decidí hacer un tipo de secuela separada de este fic.

Así como podrá notar, el objetivo de este fic era más que nada hacer del sexo entre los protagonistas algo prioritario para sus vidas. Esto daría paso a la atmosfera que buscaba la cual quiero narrar.

Eso… el fic se dará por completado una vez el equipo Konohamaru logre terminar su misión, eventualmente creare otra historia donde los eventos transcurridos aquí ya tuvieron lugar.

También pretendo subir otras historias de clasificación 'MA' o 'R+' o la que se esté usando para este tipo de erofics.

Eso sería todo por ahora.

Saludos! Nos estamos leyendo.


	9. Chapter 7

Entonces… Iba a hacerlo?

Claro que iba a hacerlo, tenía que!

No podía permitirse dañar a Sarada con su robusto pedazo, podría pasar a llevar algo dentro de ella, por no decir que ni siquiera podría caber.

Ahora se arrepiente de no estar mejor informado acerca del cuerpo de una mujer, con este enorme problema colgando de su entrepierna; jamás esperó tener una oportunidad así con una mujer real, y menos aún con una que le gustara tanto.

Se había engañado diciéndose que el momento llegaría cuando fuera Jōnin, que las mujeres le caerían del cielo con un título más alto que Genin, y ahora está entre la espada y el apetitoso culo de Sarada.

Pero aún se tenía confianza, decenas de horas dedicadas a ver porno le ha dejado más de una enseñanza al rubio. Por ejemplo, ha visto los suficientes videos como para diferenciar cuando una mujer está sintiendo placer o está fingiendo para excitar a su pareja. El suele encontrar el primer grupo en la categoría amateur y sexo casero, y en este subgrupo, el puede decir a ciencia cierta que las mujeres que más gimen, son las que están más húmedas, y en base a esta analogía el decide hacer su siguiente movimiento.

"Sarada." Llamó Boruto a su compañera delante de él, tendida de espalda sobre su cuerpo

"Mmm~?" emitió la susodicha con sus manos atrás, deleitándose con las nalgas del rubio. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que Boruto tenía un trasero tan prominente?

"Puedo… Em… ya sabes…"

Ella le sonrió al nerviosismo de su pareja, pero se reservó los comentarios, por fin había llegado el momento en donde él la haría suya, y enhorabuena, ella estaba más que lista para ser penetrada.

Sin decir nada camino hacia delante, se apoyó de frente a la muralla e inclinó la espalda subiendo su retaguardia, invitándolo a servirse, retándolo con una traviesa mirada que resaltaba con la oscuridad y su Sharingan.

Tragando saliva, aceptó la invitación y se acercó dudoso.

Ella no iba a mentir, esta es la primera vez que lo harán estando ambos consientes, no podía decir que no estaba nerviosa, podía comprender perfectamente las ansias de su novio por consumar el momento.

El sólo necesitaba quitarle sus mallas, y ya que ella se había encargado de sacar la verga de Boruto a la luz, era justo cederle el turno para que la despojara de sus prendas.

Meneó levemente sus curvas traseras para alentarlo a apresurarse, su respiración se agitaba a medida que Boruto se acercaba a ella, y cuando faltaba un centímetros para la confrontación de órganos reproductores, el rubio respiró hondo y se inclinó para tomarla de la parte más baja de una de sus piernas (antes de tocar el pie), levantándola hasta su hombro.

El furtivo movimiento inquietó a Sarada trayéndole recuerdos de la noche donde él la ponía en la posición que se le antojara para follarla. _"¿Me piensa coger así?"_ pensó poniéndose aún más nerviosa, el cosquilleo excitable en su pecho nunca desapareció, el momento no parecía llegar nunca.

"Confía en mi Sarada, esto será lo mejor" le dijo Boruto dándole una ultima mirada de determinación a su pareja

"Boruto…?" preguntó con cautela, llena de tanta incertidumbre que la llevó a colocar una mano sobre su pecho

"Aquí voy…" y antes que ella pudiera reaccionar Boruto volvió a inclinarse y hundió su rostro (su boca y su nariz para ser más exactos) en su coño con mallas y todo…

Sarada quedó boquiabierta, el tiempo pareció haberse detenido, y lo único que sentía ella era su corazón latir dolorosamente fuerte sobre su pecho.

Mientras, Boruto sabía que este movimiento marcaría un punto aparte en su vida. Este movimiento depara a los niños de los adultos; de hecho, más que un movimiento, este podría catalogarse como un ritual. La entrada hacia la adultez. Boruto necesitaba hacer una cosa más para cruzar esa puerta: desmentir un hecho.

 **'** _ **Las mujeres siempre huelen a flores'**_

El cerró sus ojos y procedió a inhalar profundamente, a lo que Sarada alargaría más la boca debido a la incredulidad.

* * *

Una sirvienta pasaba por el pasillo hacia la sala de seguridad para entregar otra botana como regulan hacer para mantener satisfecho y contento al gordito de su guardia de seguridad.

Justo cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta escucho un-

 _ **"** ** _¡HYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_!"**_

-que provenía del interior de la habitación,

A sabiendas de las mañas que tiene entrañable gordito con sus compañeras, la sirvienta suspiro con paciencia y se dijo "Aún es demasiado temprano para esto" y se alejó comiéndose la botana ella misma

* * *

"¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo Boruto!?" exigió Sarada echa un tomate histérico, tratando de separar el rostro de Boruto de su coño con una mano, mientras que con la otra trataba en vano de alejarse de él arrastrándose torpemente por la muralla donde se apoyó.

El rubio no hizo caso, no tenía por qué hacerlo de todos modos. En su mundo él había crecido, logrando la hazaña que pocos pueden hacer a su edad, alcanzar la madures, ahora él se consideraba legítimamente adulto, y como adulto, él sabe que es lo mejor para los inocentes infantes quienes aún no han pasado esta barrera.

Una vez completado exitosamente el _ritual_ , Boruto siguió con el curso del plan, la humectación, abrió su boca y pasó una paciente lamida abarcando todo el largo del coño cubierto de Sarada, quien aún estaba demasiado apenada como para disfrutarlo.

"Para ya! asqueroso pervertido! sucio degenerado! puerco repugnante!" y lo siguió insultando mientras forcejeaba con él.

Así, el hijo del Séptimo se encontró con su primer gran obstáculo como adulto; su pareja, negándose a cooperar, haciendo berrinches y brincando de forma infantil. Como si la estuvieran matando. _"Mph… Niñas…"_ se mofó

Sin consentir esos berrinches, Boruto en un desborde de seguridad y coraje alcanzó la otra pierna de la pelinegra y en un sagaz movimiento pasó su hombro desocupado rápidamente debajo de esta en medio de uno de sus brincos, "¡AH!" ahora ella no tenía escape, con las piernas de Sarada sobre sus hombros ella tendría que entender por las malas que era lo mejor para ambos.

No perdió más tiempo, Boruto siguió con el trabajo oral indirecto, aun cuando Sarada le seguía denigrando a todo pulmón, el siguió centrado en su trabajo.

Comenzó con un suave mordisco de labios sobre la apetitosa vulva, luego succionó molestando los labios vaginales con su lengua mientras lo hacía.

"AH-! QUE RAYOS HACES IMBECIL!?" dijo agarrándolo de las mechas en un desesperado intento por separarlo de su vagina, pero no hubo caso, Boruto estaba dispuesto a quedar calvo con tal de estimularla.

"io de desdiha! Eh ho duh dieh!" _("¡No te resistas! Es por tu bien!")_ exclamó Boruto

"¡DEJA DE TRATAR DE HABLAR CON TU VOCA SOBRE MI CO- AHH-!" entonces Boruto lo atrapó, el botón que había estado buscando…

 _Su clítoris_

-Aunque debe admitir que el trabajo se dificultaba cuando una prenda como lo es una delgada malla se interpone entre tú y tu objetivo, pero se veía tan sensual en Sarada que le pareció un pecado tener que sacársela para hacer esto, es decir, ni siquiera llevaba bragas! No iba a estropear algo tan erótico... Además no era para tanto, podía ver cada detalle del coño de Sarada marcado con exactitud, y la elasticidad de la tela apretaba la carne en Sarada por lo que Boruto cree que su intimidad se veía más hinchada y sabrosa. El único punto en contra que podría otorgarle era la aspereza que deja en su lengua cuando hacia una pasada por allí. Fuera de eso él no tenía inconvenientes.

Incluso podía referirse a la prenda como un catalizador, pues el toque áspero de la malla presionado sobre su clítoris por medio de la punta de la lengua del rubio literalmente cortó las acciones de Sarada

Ella dejó de tirarlo de los cabellos, amplió los ojos en estado de shock y se puso rígida. Boruto podía sentir como los muslos de ella se tensaban apretando su rostro. Sus pataleos cesaron y sus incesantes protestas pasaron a ser una sumisa respiración entrecortada y apenas audible

Ella estaba acorralada, era bastante similar a tener a alguien amenazado con una kunai apuntada sobre su cuello.

Boruto admiraba con asombro el poder que podía tener el clítoris sobre una mujer, pero no podía quedarse allí admirando tanto tiempo, algo le dice que cuenta con un tiempo prestado para actuar.

Así que, volviendo la vista a su plato, Boruto decidió seguir degustando la comida sin prisa, de manera que su anfitriona no se inquietara o sufriera otro ataque de histeria. Bajó su lengua y la subió repetidas veces de forma lenta y tierna acariciando la entrada de su coño y parte de su sensible perla.

El rubio pronto sintió que el agarre de Sarada perdía fuerza, y debes en cuando sus piernas temblaban, o se ponían rígidas de forma transitoria, y generalmente estas contorsiones venían acompañadas de un ahogado quejido. Esto lo animó a continuar con el trabajo oral aplicando variaciones.

No tardó en cambiar de patrón, eventualmente pasó a dibujar suaves círculos alrededor del clítoris con su lengua.

" _..Aaah~"_ Los aletargados gemidos en agonía de Sarada no se hicieron esperar, estaba más que abrumada, a ella le tomó varios minutos juntar el suficiente valor como para poder siquiera pensar en tocar la intimidad de su novio; y a él le tomó dos segundos devorarla _maldició_ n… Era frustrante tratar de competir contra él.

Boruto no daba señales de desistir, cada gemido era como una medalla conmemorativa; una inyección directa a sus niveles hombría y a su moral. Jamás se había sentido tan hombre en toda su vida.

No obstante no era nada sencillo mantener ese rango de aceptación… A decir verdad era bastante complicado mover la lengua de una forma tan minuciosa.

Sin embargo el genin siguió sin hacerse más problemas, si sentía que el movimiento se les escapaba de las manos rápidamente cambiaba de esquema, ya sean largas lamidas, una penetración de lengua, o un mismísimo beso con succión directo en su coño, todo parecía tener efecto en Sarada, era cuestión de verla, sus ojos se cerraban firmemente ante cualquier contacto con su intimidad, su respiración entrecortada e irregular, sus gemidos que comenzaba a hacerse más frecuente, en este punto Boruto ya sabía que necesitaba acelerar su ritmo. Y fue cuando pasó…

Ambos genin captaron la misma señal en sus audífonos.

" _ **Sarada, ¿me copias?"**_ Sarada abrió abruptamente los ojos con espanto y posteriormente miró al rubio en busca de ayuda.

Boruto se detuvo súbitamente contemplando sus opciones (Aunque no sacó la lengua de su lugar).

Se había olvidado de la misión, y ahora su líder debe estar a la espera de un informe, _diablos…_ Tenía que pensar en algo, algún pretexto que los encubriera a ambos-

 _-O seguir con lo suyo…_

Una sonrisa cómplice se formó la comisura de sus labios. El aun siente la comezón que dejaron las uñas de Sarada en la punta de su pene, y este parecía un momento ideal para agarrárselas con ella, era momento de la venganza.

 _¿Aunque no sería demasiado cruel hacerlo con el sensei escuchando?_

 _Naahh..._ Total, siempre tendría la opción de detenerse por si ella no es capaz de disimularlo.

Su venganza comienza ahora!

La malévola sonrisa no pasó desapercibida por Sarada quien pudo notar tanto su forma como sus intenciones.

La lengua del Uzumaki la cual se había detenido por la comunicación, volvió a la acción masajeando de lado a lado la entrada del coño de su víctima

" _Para~"_ rogó Sarada en medio de un gemido, tratar de intentar separar al idiota de su coño mientras sentía como pasaban los segundos sin contestarle a su sensei la estaba mortificando por dentro.

" _ **Sarada - ¿Me oyes?"**_ repitió su sensei

Desesperada, Sarada se preparaba mentalmente para contestar mientras le suplicaba con la mirada al imbécil que se estaba dando un festín con su vagina que parara para no levantar sospechas.

Rezando para que Boruto no se le ocurriera ponerse más enérgico mientras hablaba, ella apretó el botón de su micrófono y contestó "S-sí, lo copio… sensei" con el tono de una niña recuperándose de un lloriqueo.

" _ **¿Sarada?"**_ llamó su líder extrañado _**"¿Te encuentras bien?"**_

Al darse cuenta de las sospechas de su sensei y ante un inminente gemido Sarada cortó inmediatamente la comunicación apretando el diminuto interruptor conectado al audífono de su oreja.

" _ **Sarada?"**_ Volvió a intentar pero la comunicación con Sarada se mantuvo en silencio _ **"Algo raro está ocurriendo… Mitsuki, creo que tenemos problemas de comunicación"**_

La desesperación en Sarada creció, quería gritarle un montón de cosas a su novio, desde tapizarlo a insultos hasta comentarios como _"para imbécil - estamos en medio de una misión - nos van a atrapar - se van a dar cuenta!"_ pero sólo podía dejar escapar tristes jadeos de suboca, y para empeorar el panorama toda esta consternación era jodidamente excitante para Boruto, quien ponía total atención a sus movimientos como si fuera un maldito masoquista. Es como si el baboso se estuviera masturbando con su desgracia… _**la cual lo incluye a los DOS!**_

¿Cómo es que no se da cuenta?! Si es atrapada se acabara todo para a los dos… Si tan sólo pudiera expresarse con coherencia.

 **"** _ **Sarada, no sé si me oyes pero vamos a entrar"**_ y como si se tratara de un milagro Sarada recobró la suficiente compostura como para responder

"Sensei, lo copio, lo copio!" habló en un santiamén, y volvió a silenciar la comunicación, el condenado de Boruto había aprovechado la oportunidad para succionar delicadamente su clítoris…

 **"** _ **Oh… -Bien, pensaba que había problemas. Dime cual es la situación allá adentro"**_

La Uchiha se estaba mordiendo un dedo para suprimir sus gemidos que no cesaban, con parte de su mente haciendo lo imposible para ser consecuente y no sucumbir al placer (que es precisamente lo que estaba haciendo su otra parte) habilitó el micrófono y trató de hablar en pausas.

" _Aun~_ … aún no hemos… digo –No tenemos pistas… -Notenemospistasdelparaderodenuestroobjetivo!" habló y calló la comunicación.

Boruto se burló en pleno oral, ella le había mentido al sensei, aunque no podía culparla, en su lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo. Estaba en ese hilo de pensamientos cuando Inconscientemente deslizó la oscilación de su lengua alrededor del agujero de la uretra de la pelinegra creyendo que era el agujero de su propia vagina. De esta forma, hasta encontrar el botón para silenciar el micrófono iba siendo una tarea cada vez más difícil de lograr.

 **"…Ya veo. En ese caso, necesitan algún tipo de ayuda?"** Ofreció Konohamaru y Sarada no tenía como hacerlo callar, se mordió el labio y reunió toda la concentración que le quedaba para contestar con la idea de acabar el dialogo.

" _No~,_ todo está bi-" Pero las continuas y persistentes atenciones de su chico obtuvieron el efecto deseado- "-todo está…!" -Culminando con broche de oro.

" _AH~¡ ¡Boruto!"_ Aulló Sarada quien sintió una ola de aprensión rigiendo su cuerpo, empezando por sus nalgas que se apretaron al máximo, pasando por tensar sus piernas y terminando encorvando sus pies y sus dedos.

" _ **¿Que ocurre con Boruto?"**_ consultó Konohamaru mientras Boruto admiraba como se contorsionaba Sarada entera, su espalda se arqueó de una manera que el rubio podía distinguir los pequeños montículos _erectos_ de su chica tras su qipao.

 _¿Llevaba sostén?_

Una de sus manos no tardó en apoderarse de la cima de uno de los senos de Sarada para amasarlo con libidinosa curiosidad. Entonces, la tensión en el cuerpo de la genin se hizo más rígida y al igual que la última vez los muslos de esta abrazaron involuntariamente la cara del idiota, esta vez más firme, atrapándolo con la guardia baja.

Boruto no podía respirar, estar rodeado de tanta suculencia lo estaba sofocando, supo entonces que si no hacía nada moriría aquí y ahora, y aunque a su parecer la causa de muerte no era tan mala; pero aun no perdía su virginidad, y no se podía permitir eso, no después de tanto esfuerzo. Su pene y el coño de Sarada ya deben estar preparados para la escena principal.

Así que, sin dejarse intimidar por la fuerza de esas piernas, Boruto siguió estimulando a Sarada lamiendo su coño y acariciando su seno, y esta vez sumaria su otra mano al banquete, la que estaba rodeando uno de sus mulsos para sujetarla, fue deslizándose sobre todo el muslo de la Uchiha para acabar en el sensible clítoris. Boruto apretó lentamente el botón, y literalmente acabó con ella.

Sus manos tiemblan tratando de agarrar algo donde aferrarse, una sube a los cielos donde se dirige su mirada y cae frustrantemente sobre la fría muralla donde se estaba apoyando, y para mala suerte del rubio la otra cae sobre su cabello al cual si se logra aferrar y con mucha fiereza. Temblando y cerrando los dientes hasta más no poder, Sarada Uchiha, falla en su intento por contener su orgasmo…

" _me corro"_ anuncia Sarada en un chillido ahogado y Boruto palidece ante el pensamiento: _¿cortó la comunicación?_

"… _ **Que?"**_ pregunta Konohamaru descolocado

- _Mierda_ , eso es algo que su sensei no debía escuchar…

Alarmado, Boruto se echa para atrás haciendo que la pelinegra pierda el equilibrio y deje de apretarlo con las piernas consecuencia del susto, entonces en un excepcional movimiento simultáneo digno de la habilidad de un ninja, el rubio alza sus hombros dejando su presa en el aire para luego atraparla, sus pompas aterrizaron con fuerza sobres su brazos cansados llegando a apoyarse sobre su verga en el proceso de amortiguación.

Ahora que estaban a la altura, el ojiazul veía las continuas y leves convulsiones de su chica, pero no podía tomarse el tiempo de admirarla con detalle. Ahora que estaba más cerca del suelo, Boruto depositó a Sarada ahí con la misma delicadeza con la que se debe tratar a una dama.

"¡Ay!" gimoteó Sarada luego de ser soltada en el piso -luego, como si se tratase de un robo en vía pública, el alterado de Boruto le arrebató a Sarada su dispositivo de comunicación con cable y todo para responderle a su sensei.

"Konohamaru-Sensei, me oye?!" llamó Boruto sudando

" _ **Boruto!, que ocurre ahí?"**_

"Eh… Eeh" balbuceó mientras giraba desesperadamente su cabeza en busca de palabras para complementar su excusa, en eso dio con Sarada de rodillas en el piso llorado en silencio y suspirando hipos.

Al verla inmediatamente se sintió culpable y confundido, él pensaba que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, _que ocurrió?!_

"idiota" jadeó Sarada deslizando un puño cerrado por su mejilla para sacarse las lágrimas mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, "me hiciste correr" añadió afligida

Esas palabras aturdieron temporalmente a Boruto quien sólo atinó a contestar una vez que Konohamaru volvió a llamar su atención

 **" _¿Boruto?"_**

"Sa-Sarada me entregó el micrófono para que le explicara la situación sensei!" se apresuró a decir saliendo de su coma mental. _"En serio la hice correr?"_ se preguntó el genin mirando de reojo a la Uchiha quien estaba a un pene marca Boruto de distancia de él.

"… _ **De acuerdo? -Y que paso con el tuyo?"**_ pidió Konohamaru

Boruto se sacó su micrófono, lo dejó caer al piso, y lo pisó "Lo rompí por accidente."

 **"…"**

"-Bien, vera, eh, hallamos el cuarto de vigilancia, y comenzamos a revisar las cintas del día anterior" y mientras Boruto le explicaba a su sensei, en su mente aun no cabía una respuesta concreta de lo que acaba de ocurrir, es decir, si la hizo correr, por qué ella estaba llorando? por qué no tiene puesta una estoica mirada de satisfacción en su rostro?

-Y la cascada? donde está la cascada que suele ver en sus pornos, símbolo de la victoria de un hombre sobre una mujer, ¿que no hay una fuga de fluidos cuando una mujer se corre? Sus videos le han estado mintiendo todos estos años? Tan mal se siente un orgasmo femenino? Y por qué le resulta tan excitante acariciar la mejilla de Sarada con su pene cuando esta así desconsolada? _"esto se está volviendo bizarro"_ se dijo Boruto arrastrando una mano nerviosa por la mitad de su cara, al parecer, a Sarada no le importaba que su pene le esté secando las lágrimas.

El rubio procedió con mucha cautela "-Hasta ahora no hemos encontrado nada sospechoso" informó monótonamente, su mente estaba metida en las mejilla de Sarada y su increíble sensación de suavidad que le otorgaba al rozarla con su verga… "nos faltan pocos minutos para terminar de ver la cinta de la mañana" agregó con sutil vehemencia, y aun que excitado estaba, no podía dejar de sentirse en peligro, a causa de este juego suicida, sus instintos se agudizaron ante la posible amenaza que está previendo, _Sarada aún no abría los ojos._

" _ **Perfecto, estoy seguro que lo encontraran allí, bien hecho ustedes dos, sigan así"**_

"Copiado" respondió Boruto viendo como una lágrima se deslizaba por la pálida mejilla de Sarada y caía sobre la cabeza de su polla. Boruto la limpió manejando su pene con una mano, arrastrándolo de lado haciendo una lenta barrida con su verga. La impresión de peligro creció cuando su pene había dejado escapar un poco de pre eyaculación sobre la mejilla de Sarada. Por suerte la tez de la cara de Sarada no era muy diferente del color de la sustancia.

Sarada podía estar algo atontada, pero no inconsciente. Podía sentir perfectamente bien la forma de la carnosidad que estaba acariciando su mejilla, no obstante, y para fortuna del rubio, la Uchiha mantiene sus recuerdos de la noche anterior bastante frescos. La crudeza y la pasión mezcladas, sentimientos que le eran tan familiares que comparables a la situación actual son insignificantes, por lo tanto no hay manera de enfadarse. Lamentablemente el rubio carecía de esta información, por ende mantiene la guardia en alto mientras acerca cada vez más su falo a la comisura de los labios de Sarada.

" _ **Otra cosa Boruto"**_ dijo al mismo momento que Sarada se dignaba a abrir sus ojos, varios pensamientos atravesaron la mente de Boruto en se instante. _"¿Se asustara? No, no creo, ella lo a manoseado demasiado como para asustarse… pero y si lo hace? -espero que no lo golpee"_ Boruto juraba que al menos la sorprendería, quien podría mantener la calma con una **cosa** así apareciéndote de repente delante de tu cara.

Boruto cerró sus dientes y tensó su cuerpo en espera del movimiento de su compañera, aprovechó de ser cordial con su sensei por si llegaba a pasar una catástrofe "Si, dígame Konohamaru-sensei" Entonces la mirada de ella dio con su pene y luego miró al dueño de forma impasible.

El tiempo volvió a detenerse, y Boruto ya podía imaginar un golpe clavado directo en sus testículo por sinvergüenza, pero en un vuelco dramático de acontecimientos, Sarada deja de mirarlo a él para arrastrar su mirada al miembro, suspirar cansadamente, abrir la boca a la par de los ojos de Boruto que se abren con suspenso, y sin manos ella se inclina hacia el miembro y mete un cuarto de la polla en su boca.

No sólo fue el toque, si no también la intención de Sarada por complacerlo la que hizo estremecer a Boruto, por no hablar de la húmeda sensación mezclada con la suavidad a la cual estaba sometiendo su polla.

" _Esta es la entrada al cielo"_ exclamó para sus adentros tratado de controlarse.

Sarada permaneció inactiva unos segundos contemplando el comportamiento de su pareja quien se veía más ansioso que nunca. Tenía la esperanza de que él se comenzara a mover, pero todo parecía indicar que Boruto esperaba lo mismo de ella…

Pero no era el caso… Boruto era cuidadoso, Sarada no se había dado cuenta porque ya había pasado por la experiencia, pero esta es la _"primera"_ vezpara Boruto (por lo menos consiente). Nunca había visto a Sarada engullir algo de tal tamaño, como si estuviera tratando con una frágil pieza de cristal, Boruto se negó a mover sus caderas para autosatisfacerse, no quería pasar a llevar algo dentro de la boca de Sarada, así que pensando en ella, la dejaría practicar con su verga el tiempo que fuese necesario hasta estar seguro del calibre de su boca.

" _ **Es acerca de Sarada…"**_ _Mierda_ , de nuevo había olvidado a su sensei, será mejor que encuentre una manera de cortarle rápido para centrarse en esto, Sarada parece haberlo escuchado también, se desconcentró totalmente de lo que estaba haciendo para mirarlo con ojos piadosos desde esa posición… " _mierda Sarada, que mirada más sexy…"_

"¿Q-Que ocurre con ella?" y fue entonces cuando Sarada se dispuso a cobrárselas a Boruto, aun con el pene en su boca, le bastó con lamer lentamente su corona rodeando el falo, Boruto comenzó a titubear.

" _ **Sarada se escuchaba algo extraña, ¿sucedió algo?"**_

"N-No para nada. Ella-Ugh!" No conforme con el efecto que le entregaba a su novio, pasó inmediatamente a la mamada convencional, tomando a Boruto desprevinido quien por primera vez podía apreciar con toda claridad la calidad de la boca de su novia, la cual con relativa facilidad era capaz de abarcar la mitad de la polla con sus labios, una y otra vez…

"-E-Ella está muy feliz a-aquí haciendo su labor" proporcionó Boruto admirando impresionado la destreza de su novia, siempre estuvo tratando de imaginar su primer oral; hasta trató de imitarlo creando consoladores caseros para hombres con esponjas y aceite… pero esto, esto sin duda alguna ha superado cualquier escenario inimaginable para el rubio.

No encontraba las palabras suficientes como para venerar de un todo a Sarada, es decir, el realmente cree que es la primera vez que Sarada interactúa de esta manera con un pene, pero no se ve de esa forma, Boruto se tapó la boca de incredulidad por que no se ve de esa forma!

Ella prácticamente cerró los ojos para poder saborearlo mejor, o por lo menos eso aparentaba (lo cual le suma erotismo si es el caso)

Puede sentir como su lengua acaricia atentamente cada lado del falo cada vez que su envergadura se hunde y se unta en los confines húmedos de su boca.

Él llegó a pensar que definitivamente no era la primera vez de Sarada con un hombre, pero al verla batir sus pestañas y el distinguir el demoniaco brillo escarlata de sus ojos mientras mamaba hizo que el rubio arrojara todos esos pensamientos lejos, obligándose a disfrutar el momento a plenitud.

" _ **¿No me están ocultando nada?"**_ Su sensei fue con voz más seria, inevitablemente Boruto se puso visiblemente más nervioso, y como fue tan notorio este cambio de actitud para Sarada ella profundizo la mamada con mucho gusto.

De hecho, ella estaba muy tentada en usar su mano para ayudarse a masturbarlo, pero como estaba decidida a lucirse ante él, pasó su mano izquierda detrás de su espalda para agarrar su brazo derecho y detener el impulso de usarlo. Sin dejar cabos suelto aceleró el trabajo oral empleado únicamente su boca, de esta forma le demostraría a su compañero que ella no se queda atrás cuando se trata de entregar atención y amor.

Boruto jadeaba detrás de su palma la cual tapaba su boca y ocultaba esos atormentados jadeos de su sensei.

" _ **Boruto…"**_ insistió Konohamaru con paciencia, _**"si ocurrió algo, este es el momento ideal para hablar"**_

" _NO!, NO LO ES!"_ Exclamó Boruto mentalmente, aunque ciertamente el quería hablar, quería expresarle a Sarada cuanto la amaba, gritarle cuan afortunado se sentía de tenerla. Pero no podía descubrirse la boca, estropearía todo, y bien sabe que en este momento está poniendo a prueba la paciencia de su sensei.

Lo gracioso de esto es que Boruto no se atrevía- No; mejor dicho, no _deseaba_ interrumpir a Sarada, no le importaba si una simple pausa de un par de segundos bastaba para pensar en una respuesta que terminaría con los incesantes interrogatorios de su sensei, el quería que Sarada siguiera con su labor. Ni loco la detiene. No.

Testarudo, prefirió optar por el sendero difícil y tomar una gran bocanada de aire a dientes cerrados para concentrarse a tope al responder. Y como era de esperarse, esto dio a lugar a la jugarreta de Sarada, quien no pasó por desapercibida el gesto tan serio de su novio. Así que no se le ocurrió una mejor idea que molestar a Boruto en esta potencial situación comprometedora.

"Sensei…" habló Boruto en tono serio, Sarada detuvo la mamada, lo que llamó la inminente atención del rubio, pero no por eso él dejó de hablar… "-tiene que creerme cuando le digo que no hay nada de que preoc-" y entonces Sarada no se resistió más y engulló toda la polla de un tiró hasta invadir su garganta.

Fue difícil, siempre lo fue, pero Sarada resistió bien, por lo que ya veía venir la incomodidad de la envergadura de la polla en su garganta, e increíblemente la única arcada que provoco fue sólo el obsceno sonido de la polla cruzando el umbral de la úvula, perfectamente controlable para una prematura prodigia genin. Lo que no vio venir fue el susto de Boruto, quien se sobresaltó porque creyó que la polla atravesaría la nuca de Sarada y saldría por detrás de su cabeza.

El impacto de ver a Sarada fue tan grande en Boruto que el tirón que pego hacia atrás le hizo perder el equilibrio, resbalando, su cabeza calló sobre el asiento de la silla causando un pequeño hematoma en su nuca, provocando una leve perdida del conocimiento en el individuo

Sarada también se vio afectada tras el siniestro, al extraer la polla de una manera tan súbita le causo una arcada terrible a la genin _**"*Cough***_ -Idiota!- _***Cough* *Cough***_ No hagas eso" lo recriminó tosiendo.

* * *

"Boruto, Boruto!" Fue Konohamaru escuchando el estruendo de la caída, "Rayos! que pasa con estas cosas?" maldecía el Jōnin enfadado, propinándole pequeños toques al dispositivo por si había un cable suelto en su interior.

* * *

En medio de la caída, el genin masculino se había separado del dispositivo que estaba utilizando para comunicarse con su sensei, dejándolo caer a sus pies.

El dispositivo emitía constantes chillidos agudos, señal de que alguien se estaba tratando de comunicar por medio de este. Estos sonidos fueron captando la atención de Sarada quien poco a poco recuperaba la compostura. Divisó a Boruto temporalmente fuera de juego, por lo que se acercó gateando al dispositivo, lo tomó y lo puso en su oreja.

 **"** _ **Vamos chicos respondan, recuerden que no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad! me escuchan? me copian?!"**_

Sarada amplió sus pupilas y recobró absolutamente todos los sentidos que tenía una vez empezó la misión, ya habían divisado a su objetivo, pero revelación tras revelación fueron cayendo víctima de sus propios sentimientos y terminaron dejándose llevar por sus impulsos. Sarada veía a Boruto aun recuperándose de la caída, frotándose la nuca algo molesto, con una verga siempre de pie, temblante y furiosa.

Ella tenía que poner un alto a esto, no podía permitirse el involucrar sentimentalismo en el trabajo, estaban arriesgando demasiado a causa de ello. No sólo se trata del resultado de la misión. Si son atrapados asi, esto se convertiría en una mancha enorme en la reputación de las respectivas familias, una completa deshonra familiar. En el peor de los casos jamás les permitirían volver a ver a Boruto

" _No quiero que eso pase"_ El semblante de Sarada cambio drásticamente, con el rostro fúnebre y serio deslizó su mirada hacia Boruto mientras volvía a colocarse su dispositivo de audio correctamente.

 _Algo hermoso había comenzado al iniciar esta misión-_

"Sensei" habló Sarada poniéndose de pie, caminando en dirección a un Boruto tendido.

 _-Algo que venía siendo un vínculo de amistad y fue fortaleciéndose demasiado creando un sólido lazo de amor y un maravilloso sentimiento de necesidad mutua-_

"Encontramos al objetivo sensei" declaró Sarada y Boruto se congelo tras oír esa declaración. Deslizando su vista lentamente hacia arriba dio con la emisora del mensaje, mirándola consternado con cara de _'Que has hecho'_

- _Ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar ir esos sentimientos con tanta facilidad, no importa que se interponga en su camino, ella daría la pelea, era un hecho-_

Ostentando una sonrisa en respuesta a la preocupación de su novio, ella suministró "Él está en el tercer piso, en la habitación 111" incrédulo, abrió letame la boca, ella se limitó sentarse sobre sus muslos, justo detrás de la polla

 _-La pregunta es, ¿qué tan dispuesto estaría el?-_

Y sin detenerse a pensar, Sarda silenció la comunicación y enganchó con un dedo la estropeada malla, justo en la parte de encima de su coño.

"Sarada… por qué?" pidió Boruto sin aliento a la portadora de una sonrisa de satisfacción, quien enganchó el segundo dedo de la otra mano a la malla y entonces la rasgó revelando un bien humedecido coño.

"Estamos comprometiendo la misión Boruto" suspiró Sarada en éxtasis, su pecho subía y bajaba conforme su respiración se aceleraba, le dio las últimas caricias a la polla abrazándola con sus dedos y masajeándola con sus pulgares dibujando círculos sobre el glande en armonía.

"El fracaso no es una opción… pero yo quiero seguir" expresó ante esos zafiros azules que la miraban con temor, ansias y excitación, en tanto ella se acomodaba usando una mano para sostenerse de su la palpitante virilidad de Boruto y se apoyaba sobre el suelo estilo cangrejo para rozar la verga con su hinchado coño.

"Sólo nos resta esforzarnos el doble, cierto Boruto?" Añadió jadeando, viendo como la verga separaba cada pliegue de su coño dejando un rastro de fluidos sobre la carnosa obscenidad.

Un deseo primordial comenzó apoderarse de Boruto, pronto empezó a rugir sus respiraciones, sus manos se apoderaron de los muslos de la Uchiha agarrándola hasta hundir sus dedos en ellos y de esta forma, sin palabras,, Sarada obtuvo su respuesta, él le corresponderá, no importa qué.

Entonces Boruto, con lo último que le quedaba de razón, contempló un milagro.

El Kekkei Genkai de la Uchiha estaba sufriendo una anomalía, una metamorfosis.

La pupila de sus ojos había tomado la forma de una especia de cardiode negro, el cual estaba destinado a convertirse en un genuino corazón en su desarrollo. Un segundo tomoe surgió en cada iris y una pequeña gota de sangre en forma de lágrima se despidió de ambas mejillas para salir flotando hasta plantarse en el techo.

Por un momento pensó que sus ojos lo estaban engañando, pues Sarada no había hecho comentarios al respecto, ella seguía fregando su polla, inclinándose cada vez más arriba hasta ubicar la entrada de su vagina por encima de su glande.

Entonces Boruto salió de su conmoción y volvió a mirar a Sarada expectante.

"Te harás responsable. Lo harás, no?" pidió dulcemente la Uchiha separando los pliegues de su intimidad para enseñarle a detalle qué tipo de lazo carnal los une.

* * *

 **Bien… Hola xd**

 **Me imagino que esta será una decepción para ustedes, ya que no hay un capitulo seguido... Lamentablemente no lo pude terminar a tiempo ya que comencé a escribir este en particular con otros 3 fic de manera simultánea. Obviamente al final trate de concentrarme en uno pues estaba consumiendo bastante tiempo y avanzaba demasiado despacio.**

 **El próximo será el capítulo final para este fic, esta vez pretendo subirlo en noviembre junto a otro fic, y para los que sigan esta historia no se preocupen por que le daré prioridad. La historia concluye el próximo mes.**

 **Nos vemos~… y perdonen la demora xd.**


	10. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

* * *

"¡ESPERA!" el rubio exclamó en plena zona de riesgo, cuando los labios inferiores de Sarada ya estaban besando la punta de su verga.

"Espera, espera" repitió llamando a la calma; recobrando el aliento y confundiendo a Sarada en el proceso. Habían tenido toda una sesión de juegos previos y el rubio aun no estaba preparado?! "-calma, a-aguarda un segundo"

"Pero quiero meterla" rogó la Uchiha en un erótico puchero.

"Yo también" reconoció Boruto perdiendo el aliento tras ver a su novia tan esmerada.

"Entonces?..." Inquirió Sarada usando su intimidad para acariciar la hombría de Boruto

El rubio tragó saliva, deslizó la mirada hacia la unión carnal contemplando como Sarada manejaba la polla para que esta hiciera una abertura entre sus pliegues vaginales.

Entonces, justo en medio del inicio de la inserción; cuando el glande aguardaba entre la entrada del templo de Sarada, Boruto volvió a interrumpir la escena…

"Aguarda!, despacio- hazlo despacio!" indicó llamando la atención de una impaciente Sarada quien le dirigió una desconcertada mirada.

"Si vas demasiado rápido no podré controlarme, estoy en mi limite" advirtió ante la confusión de su pareja

"¿dices… que te vas a correr?" evaluó ella

"…" El Uzumaki guardó silencio y asintió tímidamente en un pequeño gesto de vergüenza.

Una pequeña sonrisa depredadora apareció en el rostro de la Uchiha. Recordó los minutos previos antes del inicio de la misión, su visita a la clínica más cercana causó que la poseedora del Sharingan se enterarse de un detalle bastante revelador…

* * *

En su efímera travesía pre-misión, la Uchiha; transformada en otra niña de su edad, fue atendida por una farmaceuta joven, quien le sonrió de primeras apenas recibió una receta supuestamente prescrita por la mismísima Uchiha Sakura.

La farmaceuta le pidió respetuosamente a Sarada que la siguiera hasta las entrañas de la farmacia, atravesando pasillos repletos hasta arriba de remedios y similares. El sentimiento de lo desconocido y el prolongado silencio causaron que Sarada agudizara sus sentidos, pero aun frente a la incertidumbre ella prefirió obedecer antes de preguntar. _Si así podía obtener lo que quería…_

Llegaron a una sala pequeña, equipada con una mesa, un par de muebles, estantes y una cafetera. Iluminada únicamente por una ventana, la joven farmaceuta condujo a Sarada hasta a una silla y la invitó a sentarse mientras sacaba una pequeña pizarra acrílica que acumulaba polvo acostada de lado sobre uno de los muebles.

"Veras" le dijo repentinamente mientras buscaba un plumón en los estantes colgantes, "Antiguamente era bastante común toparse con casos de violaciones a genin femeninos" comentario que atrapó a Sarada con la guardia baja, sorprendida con la vista bien abierta miró a la profesional que colocaba la pizarra y el plumón sobre la mesa.

"Es la verdad" habló dejando escapar un suspiro a secas, "si bien la tasa de violaciones decreció con el tiempo, hubo un momento en que las cifras de las víctimas eran bastante alarmantes, sobre todo en los tiempos de guerra posteriores a la fundación de la aldea." Explicó borrando un antiguo itinerario de la pizarra

"Por ello, un grupo selecto de científicos en conjunto con ninjas médicos y especialistas en Fūinjutsu se dispusieron a crear un sello que protegiera a la féminas que salieran de Konoha en misión." Entonces la _inocente_ Uchiha comenzó hacer la conexión

"El método se fue perfeccionando y se globalizó. Y si bien las violaciones no disminuyeron por este motivo, logramos evitar embarazos no deseados el cual era uno de los objetivos principales del programa… Pon atención aquí niña" Luego procedió a marcar un punto en el pizarrón.

"Esta es la forma del sello, se oculta en la parte media de tu espalda, sobre tu cadera, muy difícil de encontrar a menos que tu cuerpo sea lo suficientemente flexible." Sarada inconscientemente llevó su mano atrás de su espalda "Funciona como el sello de una invocación, necesita sangre para activarse; sangre que proviene del himen una vez este se rompe"

"-Al estar conectado a tu red de chakra, el sello se activa y emplea un poco de chakra del usuario para cubrir el organismo celular más grande que encuentre, en este caso, los óvulos." Explicó dibujando un círculo alrededor del punto que hizo

"Este sistema de defensa quema cualquier parasito u otro organismo que quiera invadir al óvulo, y esta protección dura 3 días una vez es activada." Dijo mientras seguía dibujando tiras zigzagueantes en dirección al círculo, Sarada dedujo que con esto se refería a los espermas.

"Ninguna genin esta extensa de este sello, una vez que los padres se enteran de que su hija abrió los puntos de chakra inmediatamente proceden a colocarle el sello, es fácil y compacto, generalmente lo hacen cuando se bañan y tratan de aplicar algún tónico sobre tu espalda o algo así"

"…Pero, ¿por qué no me lo dijeron?"

"No suelen hacerlo" respondió la joven a la ligera con una sonrisa condescendiente, "me imagino que le es difícil explicar el uso de este sello, digo, ya de por si debe ser preocupante estar pensando que tu hija podría resultar abusada sexualmente en una misión, por lo que prefieren mantenerte a salvo tanto corporal como mentalmente." Respondió ofreciendo una animada y gentil sonrisa

"Quiero que entiendas que tus padres hicieron esto por tu bien, además desde hace más de medio siglo la ley lo exige" se puso de pie dejando la pizarra en su lugar y volteó a ver a la Uchiha, colocó sus brazos en sus caderas esbozando una sonrisa y preguntó, "Teniendo en mente todo esto, ¿aun necesitas las pastillas?"

* * *

Hasta este segundo se sigue preguntando si era una pregunta con doble sentido, pero ante las ansias por sentirse más segura optó por arriesgarse y ofrecer su receta como una real.

Ahora cuenta con doble protección, eso significa que no hay necesidad de retenerse.

"-Recuerda, despacio" habló Boruto sin quitar de la vista su verga, Sarada lo miraba despreocupada y aguerrida.

' _ **despacio…'**_ , no disponían del tiempo para darse el lujo de ir _'despacio'_ , Boruto tenía que darse cuenta de cuan comprometedora era en realidad la situación y que iban en contra del tiempo. _Pero ella no tenía intenciones de explicárselo…_

"Lo haré lo más lento posible" mencionó suavemente, ocultando su sonrisa detrás de una estoica mirada.

Ella procuró comenzar con una entrada fiel a su palabra, lenta e impecable, pero justo cuando sus caderas no podían seguir más suspendidas, la Uchiha sonrió y dejó caer todo el peso de su ser encima de la envergadura del Uzumaki-

La polla se clavó de golpe justo en el cérvix, expandiendo la pequeña abertura no más grande que el agujero de un oído, hasta dejarlo del tamaño de un _humilde_ glande.

En un movimiento que duro un par de segundos, la ventana que seguía abriéndose tomando la forma del falo, estrangulaba a este último como si quisiera asesinarlo por asfixia, fue en ese proceso donde Sarada torció su sonrisa y sus orbitas oculares se elevaron hacia al cielo debido a que aparentemente la súbita intromisión fue demasiada para ella.

Antes que pudiera ponerse sobre sus pies para amortiguar su peso y dar marcha atrás la verga de Boruto ya se habría paso por todo el cuello uterino hasta que este se abrió y la glande de la pija logró engancharse a un útero en estricto rigor; virgen.

El proceso duro un total de cinco segundos, dos de ellos se ocuparon para la inserción, los otros tres fueron para culminarla, culminarla de cualquier manera posible ya que la sensación que ambos experimentaron llegó a tal extremo que prácticamente los hizo acabar.

De hecho, regresando en esos cinco segundos, al ver a Sarada caerle encima, y el sentir como toda la envergadura de su intimidad era apretada en un lapso tan corto fue demasiado para el Uzumaki. Un quejido algo asustado se escapó de sus labios y fue entonces cuando el frágil hilo de concentración se cortó y la polla de Boruto comenzó a correrse por cuenta propia directamente en el útero de la Uchiha.

Aun incrédulo, el apretó los dientes ante la osadía de su novia. Un cuidado indispensable se requirió para dar lugar a este momento; un buen inicio, y ella le llega y le cae encima como si sus esfuerzos no hubieran hecho la diferencia. Cuan perra en celo desmereciendo todos los preparativos que hizo, obviamente no se lo dijo, pero por el calor del momento así lo pensó. Un sentimiento de ira irracional se apodero de él y decidió no dejar pasar la exquisita e irresistible sensación a la que se estaba sometiendo. Sentir como su pene era apretado con tanta suavidad y firmeza; el tibio calor interno mezclado con fluidos sumado al echo que la cavidad dio abasto para toda su polla, definitivamente era lo que necesitaba para drenar toda esa frustración acumulada

Antes que se diera cuenta él ya estaba gruñendo en voz alta el nombre de la Uchiha mientras le aplicaba una y otra intensa estocada hasta drenar cada gota de esperma bombeado directamente de sus rígidos testículos.

Aun teniendo en mente un mal presagio mientras la repletaba, un presentimiento que lo tomaba suavemente del hombro para susurrarle al oído _**'calma'.**_ Desafortunadamente, resultó siendo un detonador que lo hizo aun más reacio a escuchar a la razón, simplemente quería vaciar sus bolas hasta estar satisfecho, talvez para encubrir el hecho del peligro al que se estaban exponiendo al hacerlo sin protección. _A quien le importa…_ Ahora no quería escuchar a nadie, sólo disfrutar a plenitud.

 _Sacudió_ ese presentimiento de su hombro con molestia y decidió que cambiar de posición lo ayudaría a concentrarse mejor y a drenar esas preocupaciones de forma más placentera.

Inclinándose bruscamente hacia delante agarró de los talones a una Sarada quien únicamente podía emitir gemidos bastante cortos por falta de aire, causa de los multiorgasmos. La balanceó hacia atrás hasta hacerla caer sobre el piso. No fue un empujón grave, pero tampoco fue nada sutil.

Moviendo las caderas con dificultad; su pelvis colisionaba paulatinamente con el curvilíneo trasero del cual estaba perdidamente obsesionado. Choques que empezaban sacando toda su hombría palpitante de la vagina de su novia, hasta volverla a meter de lleno y sentir una funda de placer cubriendo cada milímetro de cada punto sensitivo de toda la extensión de su polla, hasta hacerla topar con la pared elástica del útero en un beso bastante húmedo lleno de secreciones.

"Esto está mal" gruñó Boruto con una mezcla de consternación y placer mientras se deleitaba viendo como la metía toda, haciendo que el cuerpo de Sarada se curvee con cada golpe a su útero.

"Esto definitivamente está mal" volvió a meterla sintiendo la firmeza de sus apretados glúteos empujando contra las suaves y adoloridas nalgas de Sarada.

-Y volvió a sacarla, esta vez de un todo (tardó unos segundos en hacerlo), para ponerla frente a la entrada de la intimidad de Sarada y así satisfacer su morbosa curiosidad al ver que de ambos orificios brotaba continuamente semen marca Uzumaki, el cual se aglomeró en la cabeza de su verga.

" _Demonios"_ Se dijo al notar la capacidad de cada cartucho que se estaba corriendo, y se sentía genial, sus muslos se estaban entumeciendo producto de las potentes contracciones provenientes de su musculo PC al bombear líquido a través del falo.

"Esto está mal Sarada" repitió a dientes cerrados por la angustiosa y deliciosa sensación de la corrida mientras volvía a empalar a Sarada por su vagina, esta soltó un gemido agobiante poniendo sus manos sobre la pelvis del rubio en un vano intento de alejarlo.

Él se aferró a una sola de las tiernas piernas de su novia y dio sus últimos profundos empujones haciendo que del estanque que Sarada mantenía en su interior se filtrara semen y saliera disparado de la entrada de su intimidad hacia el piso, eclipsando así la copula.

"Ah… ah... ah…" mientras el rubio recuperaba el aliento, dejaba caer la pierna de su novia encima de la otra, y contemplaba. Contemplaba con consternación y amargura la ruina de su vida; reflejada en un blanco y espeso charco de semen que surgía de la intimidad de la Uchiha, de la que brotaba pequeñas cantidades de semen que recorría toda la curvatura de una de sus nalgas para acumularse en el piso.

Su polla se le volvió a parar; erecta, tiesa y dura como Kami manda.

El bajó su mirada para ver su falo con decepción, el cual permanecía erecto al tener esa imagen tan erótica de una Sarada inconsciente e impregnada de semen.

Hablando de semen, aun sentía que tenía un par de gotas acumuladas en la punta...

Tomó su pene con fuerza y se lo fue jalando lenta y firmemente hacia arriba, de manera que los residuos que se quedaron atrás salieran desprendidos de la punta, dejándolos salir encima de los glúteos de su desfallecida novia.

Tan crudo como sonaba, el veía esto con una amargura total. El mundo se le vino encima. Él siempre pensó que las probabilidades eran mínimas, pues conseguir novia no era prioridad, y sin novia al alcance su libido pendía de meros agujeros caseros que a lo más podían ensuciarse en medio de su autosatisfacción, o causar un verdadero bochorno si son descubiertos por alguien más, no había más peligro que ese, no había consecuencias determinantes. Pero esto…

"¡AGH!" gruñó con impotencia, refregándose la cara con sus manos, "¡Como pudo pasar esto!?" y las respuestas llegaron a su mente en forma de frases casuales como _"Dejarse llevar por el placer"_ las cuales ahora Borato podía entender a la perfección

"¡¿Que vamos a hacer Sarada?!" Ya podía imaginarse a Sarada con un retoño en sus brazos, y esa imagen acarreó un sin número de problemas y todo lo que implica tener un hijo. Dios, ahora se arrepiente de haberse reído con ironía de su dulce madre cuando ella le decía que fuera cuidadoso con las chicas. _Maldición_ , lo último en lo que quiere convertirse es en un mal padre como alguna vez consideró al suyo.

"¿¡QUE VAMOS HACER?!" gritó perdiendo la compostura.

"¡Cállate Boruto!" -y Boruto volvió en sí, miró a la que hasta unos segundos se encontraba supuestamente inconsciente. Ella gemía suavemente y suspiraba de manera aletargada mientras se ayudaba estirando sus brazos para inclinarse hacia arriba.

"Ah…ah… Harás que nos atrapen si sigues gritando así" -la miró sin habla en tanto ella trataba de ponerse de pie sin éxito. Suspiró "Ah… no siento mis piernas"

"Sarada" la llamó manteniendo una vista ecuánime sobre ella "¿Entiendes que acabamos de hacer?"

"¡ **Entiendo!** que acabamos de hacer" enfatizó ella con molestia "- Y tranquilízate, estoy protegida" agregó arreglándose sus lentes, mirando parcialmente sobre su hombro para dar con un Boruto ensimismado.

"¿Que?"

Ella volvió su vista hacia sus rodillas dobladas la cual se negaban a cooperar "Todos los genin femeninos deben salir de Konoha con un sello anticoncepción, si no me crees puedes revisar la parte baja de mi espalda, debería seguir ahí" dijo estirando cada parte de sus pies en un intento por recobrar la sensibilidad en ese lugar

"¿Es-es cierto!?"

"Claro que lo es!" respondió perdiendo gradualmente la paciencia, ya tenía suficiente con escucharlo hablar de una manera tan temerosa. ¿Qué? - Acaso no la quería? ¿Acaso no estaba dispuesto a enfrentar cualquier adversidad con ella? -y que hay con eso de _"¿cómo pudo pasar esto?"_ , de verdad él la cree capaz de saltar encima del primer objeto con forma de falo que vea sin pensarlo?, ¿En serio?! tan prejuicioso es?

Sarada gruñó para sus adentros en señal de descontento, como le gustaría decir que todo esto fue un desperdicio, si tan sólo no se hubiera corrido tanto… aún siente los fugaces espasmos…

Giró su cabeza para dar de nuevo con un Boruto ensimismado, en espera de una mejor confirmación que lo convenciera, Sarada suspiró "-uff… Mamá me lo dijo" confirmó con desdén

Entonces algo dentro de Boruto volvió a latir "¿Ha-hablas en serio?!"

"¡SI!... ¡Ahora ayúdame a levantarme! debemos concluir nuestro objetivo" le ordenó enfadada.

En su estado, Boruto aún no se percataba del real estado de animo de su iracunda novia, en ese momento sólo quería asegurarse de que sus palabras fueran realidad. Así que se acercó con algo de miedo detrás de ella y levantó su qipao para revelar su espalda, y precisamente allí estaba, un sello bastante básico, un circulo de color oscuro atrapado dentro de otro, justo encima de sus caderas.

Y con esa imagen la vida volvió a sonreírle a Boruto, y él; tan feliz que estaba, le devolvió amablemente el gesto con una sonrisa que amenazaba partirle la cara en dos.

"¿Feliz?!" recriminó la Uchiha con ironía llamando la atención del rubio atrás suyo "Ahora ayúdame" dijo estirando un brazo en su dirección.

Él lo agarró con mucho gusto, pero allí se quedó, reflexionando.

"Qué esperas, levántame" pero no pasó nada, tenía que aplicar un tono más enfadado? o más exigente?

"Boru-" entonces la agarró del otro brazo dejando su torso suspendido.

"Oye…" habló Boruto con un tono sombrío mientras sujetaba sus brazos desde atrás "Eso significa que puedo seguir?"

Esta vez le tocaba usar la cara de incredulidad a Sarada quien con mucha cautela volteó su cabeza para mirar por sobre su hombro a un Boruto quien no estaba haciendo contacto visual con ella, sino con su saturada intimidad, de hecho, estaba casi por concluir el contacto directo ya que acariciaba su vulva con la punta de su pene.

"Boruto… ¡No!" reprendió severamente como si lidiara con un perro desobediente, no obstante, puede que no estuviera alejada de la realidad, Boruto no parecía querer entrar en razón. "no podemos perder más tiempo, Konohamaru-sensei ya viene en camino y-… ¡¿me estas escuchando?!" él no estaba escuchando, él estaba metiendo su verga lentamente en ella.

"AH!, Para idiota… -no estoy de humor... Mmh~!... escúchame!… Ahhhhahhaa~…-TE DIGO QUE ME ESCU-AH!" y topó fondo formando una especie de onda carnosa en toda la superficie de los glúteos de Sarada

Ensartada de nuevo… esta vez los espasmos se apoderaron más rápido de ella neutralizando sus intentos por hacer lo correcto, al mismo tiempo, Boruto se concentraba en la deliciosa sensación de tener la polla cubierta con tanto _afecto_.

"N-no demorare, lo prometo" se las arreglo para decir tras comenzar a embestir a su novia

"Ii-ii-i-idio-ta~, no… sabes… lo que haces… AH~!" gimió tratando miserablemente de no dejarse vencer por las olas de placer que tanto la estremecían por cada estocada

"¡Claro que si…! te ayudo a levantarte!" dijo inclinando los grados de embestidas ligeramente hacia arriba con tal de enderezar poco a poco las entumecidas piernas de la Uchiha.

"-Mh~ Que pares!" esas fueron las últimas palabras coherentes de Sarada, lo demás fue puro placer, gemidos e ideas borrosas.

"Uuuuuhh Mierda! Sarada! ¡esto se siente asombroso!" Exclamó contemplando como el semen se le escurría de la vagina de su novia cada vez que le untaba toda su hombría.

"Incluso con toda esa _cosa_ ahí se siente condenadamente apretado!" añadió prolongando el tiempo que deja que su verga disfrute del interior de Sarada, sacrificando rapidez y precisión a cambio de potencia y profundidad.

Amedrentándola, Boruto asía caminar a Sarada con cada arremetida hasta arrinconarla sobre la puerta de la oficina donde decidía repletarla con más de su esencia. Dejando atrás el micrófono con el cual sostenía una comunicación con su sensei.

* * *

"…¿Que hacen? Ahora ninguno de los dos contesta" comentó preocupado Konohamaru mirando su propio micrófono con desconcierto.

"Ya nos dieron la ubicación del objetivo sensei, ¿no deberíamos tomar nuevas posiciones?" suministró Mitsuki desde otra línea

Konohamaru contrajo su mirada, Mitsuki tenía razón, ya tenían lo que estaban buscando, no había razón para retrasar más esto, sólo esperaba que nada anduviera mal con Sarada y Boruto

* * *

A lo largo de un extenso pasillo, se lograban oír tenues jadeos de cansancio y satisfacción, provenientes de una muy importante puerta que resguarda la entrada hacia la oficina que controla el ojo en el cielo en el motel.

" **Ah…Ah… Ah… Bien… terminaste?..."**

" **Si… creo que ya llené el estanque" *Nalgada***

" **¡Ah!-…Bien… Genial -Ahora vamos… Necesitamos llegar al tercer piso"**

La puerta se abrió lentamente revelando una Sarada con una agradable y complacida sonrisa, incluso ante su visible dificultad al caminar sonreía pacíficamente como si nada estuviera mal en el mundo. Y detrás, un solidario Boruto sosteniéndola de la cintura mientras caminaban como uno. Rozando el espacio entre sus nalgas con su verga; aun dura como si padeciera de una deficiencia anti-eréctil.

"Deja de frotar esa cosa contra mí, las personas podrían vernos" dijo Sarada sin convicción, su sonrisa convertía el caso más serio en un ligero asunto trivial, su sonrojado rostro y su voz teñida con un tono travieso únicamente animaban Boruto a seguir.

"Relájate, si ves a alguien hipnotízalo con tu Sharingan y asunto resuelto" explicó Boruto avanzando a paso lento junto a Sarada, tiñendo de blanco sus nalgas con el exceso de su corrida, cubriendo esas arruinadas mallas de esperma.

Boruto mantenía su vista pegada en el trasero de Sarada bastante manchado, percatándose de pequeños detalles que le resultaba entre divertido/obscenos hacerlos notar "¿Que se siente tener tu vagina descubierta?"

"¿Descubierta?, si esta hasta el borde cubierta con tu semen" declaró atrevidamente inclinando su culo para que la verga de Boruto sintiera todo el resultado de sus actos fregándole la polla.

Acto que sacudió con violencia cada hormona del chico "Oh Vamos!, déjame violarte una vez más" dijo haciendo un berrinche con sus caderas, rozando frenéticamente su verga contra el culo de la Uchiha

"No" respondió Sarada juguetonamente, aunque colocó sus dedos tapando su vulva. Ahora esa sonrisa que cernía la pelinegra parecía más una de burla.

"Vamos… Sabes que también quieres" susurró con molestia usando una voz ronca sobre su oído, su contrataque echa una súplica mezclada con algo de impaciencia pues sabe que ella podía entender su necesidad por volverla a meter

"…" esta vez sólo hubo silencio, pero después de unos segundos de caminata sin sentido, sus dedos que cubrían su coño se alejaron entre sí, creando un espacio más que prudente para convertirse en blanco de una gran polla.

Boruto se percató de esto y no lo pensó dos veces para zambullirse de nuevo en la acción, untando nuevamente su polla en todo ese recipiente de crema.

Moduló una 'U' con sus labios al sentir su verga envuelta en tibias y sofocantes paredes húmedas otra vez. Lo único que podía hacer Sarada era poner una boba sonrisa mientras todos sus muslos y sus glúteos se estremecían por el placer recibido.

* * *

Los gemidos se escuchaban justo detrás de una puerta. A pesar de ser molestos ya que era demasiado temprano como para excitarse, y en vista que en este tipo de locales podría contarse como un suceso del día a día, para un viejo depravado con experiencia; un cliente regular del local, la fuente del gemido se le hacía poco conocido, como si se tratara de…

Despertó repentinamente, y de un brinco se inclinó de su cama para ver la puerta de su habitación.

Entonces la puerta cedió, producto de la fuerza aplicada en el pestillo debido a una Sarada que buscaba frenéticamente esconderse de la vista de los demás mientras era follada por un airado Boruto quien no pretendía detenerse por estar siendo observado por unos pocos.

Sarada cayó casi de bruces al suelo sin despegarse de un enérgico Boruto, el estruendo provocado despertó a la sexy sirvienta; acompañante del viejo quien también se sobresaltó al presenciar el acto.

"¡Esto es una estafa!" reclamó el anciano a la sirvienta, "¡me dijeron que no comerciaban con lolis aquí!" se quejó apuntando al coito delante de su cama, precisamente a la joven Uchiha quien no dejaba de gemir.

"Yo también pensaba eso" comentó la sirvienta posando un dedo sobre su labio, cautivada por el pequeño culo del rubio el cual estaba siendo empleando para amasar las nalgas de la chica, y lo hacía con todo el vigor que caracteriza a un joven saludable lleno de energía, cada embestida definía mejor los rasgos de su bien fornido traserito, y hacia babear a la sirvienta.

Se preguntó si le gustaría una sesión gratis con ella en medio del almuerzo.

Aunque también cayó intrigada por la chica, no estaba usando su uniforme, ¿era día de cosplay?

"Oye cariño" llamó la sirvienta a la Uchiha que trataba de concentrarse mas en el placer para no pensar en el dolor de sus rodillas y codos que raspaban el piso por cada arremetida.

"Cariño!" llamó más fuerte pero igual de suave para no interrumpirla por si estaba alcanzando un potencial orgasmo. Esta vez la Uchiha se percató de su presencia e inconscientemente su Sharingan comenzó a funcionar, el objetivo: la sirvienta.

"Cariño, ¿tu llegaste ayer?" terminó su sentencia cuando se encontró con sus ojos, inmediatamente sus orbitas temblaron de forma leve y se paralizó.

El viejo se quedó cruzado de brazos esperando la respuesta del dialogo para meter la cuchara, pero nunca llegó, lo único que podía oír eran los constantes jadeos de la Uchiha y los gruñidos del mocoso dándose un festín con un coño joven.

El viejo se bufo, no tenía por qué esperar más, convencería a la niña para que fuera su acompañante el resto de la velada y luego iría a quejarse en recepción por ocultarle información esencial al cliente.

"Oye pequeña putita, deja a ese mocoso, yo fácilmente puedo pagarte el triple que el" persuadió ostentando su billetera abierta.

Sarada sentía la aproximación de otro punto culmine, cerraba y abría sus manos temblantes a medida que cada parte de su cuerpo se tensaba más y más. Boruto ya estaba llegando, y podía sentirlo pues las embestidas se volvieron más cortas y rápidas, Sarada rezaba para que acabara pronto antes que el placer acabara con ella también...

"Por qué te conformas con tan poca cosa" mencionó el viejo revelando con perversidad una polla lacia y negra de un respetable tamaño.

Lo que no tenía en cuenta el viejo es que la pija de Boruto le hacía fácilmente la competencia, pero hundida en los interiores de Sarada era difícil distinguirlo. Eso fue hasta después de unos segundos, cuando sorpresivamente para a el viejo, Sarada pegó un estruendoso grito ahogado-

"U-UHuHOOOOOOOOOHHH!" y alzó de múltiples espasmos su glorioso coño de escolar hacia el cielo.

Ella estaba acabando y Boruto también. Maldiciendo a dientes cerrados sacó su palpitante polla doblándola hacia arriba, rozando toda la parte superior del interior de Sarada hasta sacarla de un todo. Sarada gimió más fuerte en respuesta y todo su ser volvió a estremecerse hasta terminar en cuatro patas los más extendidas posibles por que así le exigían los múltiples espasmos que estaba sufriendo. Luego, un torrente de semen y fluidos salió despegado de su interior descinchando el pequeño bulto que se había formado en su vientre producto de la acumulación de esperma. Así, el cuerpo de Sarada al fin consiguió relajarse de un devastador orgasmo hasta caer inerte al piso con leves convulsiones.

En tanto Boruto terminaba de correrse bajo su propia mano, masturbándose y disparando cortas ráfagas de esperma sobre una Sarada seminconsciente hasta estar completamente vacío.

Y ahora, que había enfriado su mente, giró su cabeza para dar con el viejo que hasta hace un momento le había dicho putita a su novia "Decías algo vejestorio!?" amenazó contrayendo su mirada, sacudiéndose el exceso de esperma de la mano con un movimiento.

El anciano tragó saliva, bien, talvez había subestimado la calidad de sus genes, ese garrote era enorme para un crio de su edad, pero el sigue siendo un niño "¿crees que por tener pene un poco grande me voy a intimi-" y el viejo se paralizó por el efecto del Sharingan

Boruto lo vio enmarcando una ceja "Deja de perder tiempo con él… necesitamos movernos" Luego giró y vio con horror a una demacrada Sarada quien respiraba cansadamente por su boca, con energía apenas para hablar ya que aún seguía con la cabeza apoyada en el suelo, con manchones de semen hasta en el cabello.

Se precipitó a ella para sostenerla cuando sus palabras hicieron eco en su cabeza.

"¿Movernos? Porque? Cuál es la pri…" No alcanzó a terminar la pregunta a la ligera cuando ya le había caído toda la realización encima como un balde lleno de agua fría.

"Sarada! ¡La misión!"

Ella giró sus ojos "Si… la misión"

"Y-y-y-y que haremos?! tu estas…" paró preguntándose si sería seguro señalar si estado "tu estas…" y ella lo quedó mirando pacientemente, aun tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Bueno, no era realmente importante hacerle saber cómo estaba, de todas formas, no podía ir con Sarada en ese estado "Tengo una idea" informó el Uzumaki

* * *

Konohamaru asintió en afirmación a Mitsuki quien estaba en la otra esquina del pasillo justo delante de la puerta identificada con el numero '111'

"Boruto, Sarada, no sé si me escuchan, pero vamos a comenzar el asalto, ya estamos en la habitación 111"

El líder del grupo esperó unos segundos con la esperanza de recibir un tipo de confirmación, pero la comunicación con sus otros dos miembros se había perdido, tendría que completar la misión tal como estaban, luego se encargaría de encontrarlos.

Le dio la confirmación a Mitsuki y este comenzó una serie de sellos manuales…

La rubia se detuvo a media felación, sus sentidos apuntaron a la puerta de su habitación, giró bruscamente apartando su rostro del falo para advertir la presencia del intruso.

"Son ninjas" mencionó

"¿¡QUE?!" gritó el sujeto; objetivo de la misión "¿¡Es que no tienen nada mejor que hacer?!"

"Son bastantes persistentes~" dijo la pelirroja succionando un testículo hasta que se le logró escaparle destapándose de su boca ya que el sujeto se movió para atarse su bata y sacar una rarísima arma de su mueble. Se trataba de una de las pocas armas de fuego que comenzaron a manufacturarse en la clandestinidad de esa época, usaba el diseño convencional de una pistola cualquiera pero mucho más pequeña e inefectiva, no por eso menos dañina.

"Esta vez trataremos de eliminar a esa plaga, ¿cuántos son?" preguntó el sujeto con desdén mientras cargaba la pistola.

"Son dos, uno ya está enfrente de la puerta canalizando chakra, el otro está al final del pasillo, a la derecha" indicó la rubia poniéndose en postura de combate aun estando desnuda

"Encárguense del tipo del frente, yo me ocupare del otro, tengo pocas balas... Yoko, cúbreme" y la pelirroja hizo un par de sellos manuales para que la penumbra de la habitación cubriera por completo al sujeto.

"Aquí vienen" advirtió la rubia y la puerta salió despedida en su dirección.

La rubia se echó para atrás sobre la suavidad de las sabanas y encogió sus pies para amortiguar el peso de la puerta que le caía encima a una peligrosa velocidad, de esta forma con admirable elegancia la enviaría hacia atrás al estirar sus piernas esquivando el primer ataque. No obstante, una vez la rubia se estabilizó inmediatamente fue alcanzada por las manos del enigmático genin atrapando su garganta y la de la pelirroja, quien sonreía complacidamente cuan masoquista mientras realizaba más sellos manuales.

Repentinamente Mitsuki fue rodeada por la oscuridad de la habitación y atraído con violencia hasta el usuario del jutsu.

Mitsuki distinguía como se acercaba cada vez más a un par de ojos ámbares que brillaban con peligrosidad, debía ser el usuario del jutsu, pensó rápidamente en su otra mano la cual tenía atrapada a otro de los presumibles objetivos, no dudó en usarla como escudo encogiendo su brazo hasta tenerla de frente, así podría crear una pared humana contra la que controlaba las sombras.

Lo que no tenía en mente, era que se llevó al pecho a la más combativa de las dos. Una vez que ella fue acercada lo suficiente a Mitsuki le propinó un cabezazo que le obligó a soltarla del cuello, luego en pleno vuelo volvió a golpearlo en la cien logrando liberar a su compañera de su agarre. Esta última agarraría al albino en un firme abrazo.

"Hey~! ¡Es un infante!" anunció Yoko con entusiasmo dándole un buen ojo a la presa que atrapó.

Mitsuki recuperó sus sentidos rápidamente y contrajo levemente su rostro ante la cercanía con una potencial muerte.

"Buen intento muchacho" dijo la rubia acercándose a Mitsuki, sus grandes y vivaces pechos rebotaban alegremente en su andar "Ten, un premio de consolación por el esfuerzo" dijo ofreciendo sus voluptuosos bienes con las manos.

"Jeje, tú no te satisfaces nunca, he Suzu?" preguntó pícaramente Yoko

La rubia curvó una de sus cejas y miró a su compañera con escepticismo "¿Quieres que terminemos ya con él?"

"¡Olvídalo! Hoy follo si o si" respondió lujuriosamente la pelirroja manoseando sin escrúpulos la intimidad de Mitsuki.

Este por un momento fue desconcertado por tal acción, pero el sentido de supervivencia predominó en última instancia y siguió con su plan de zafarse de su agarre. Lamentablemente la rubia quien tenía una percepción bastante aguda notó sus intenciones

"Ey!" dijo la rubia tomando al peliblanco con firmeza de la mandíbula "Perdiste, asúmelo, tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestra victoria" y al saber que la rubia estaba al tanto de sus intenciones dedujo que seguirles el juego sería el mejor plan de acción a seguir por ahora.

"¿Tienes miedo? De seguro aun es virgen, no es lindo?" comentó Yoko

"Eso explicaría todo…" agregó Suzume y volvió levantar sus pechos con avidez alentando al chico a chuparlas "Tranquilo, no son venenosas" añadió

Para Mitsuki, este era el Jaque más curioso que le habían echo, decidió que acatar lo que sus raptores le ordenaban hacer sería lo más sensato, de esta forma haría tiempo o encontraría una mejor oportunidad para escapar.

Ahora bien, este era su primer acercamiento de este tipo, no había tenido experiencia tan cercana como esta al sexo femenino, y no pensaba que fuera realmente indispensable, pero tienen entendido que compañeros de su clase darían sus extremidades por estar en su posición, no? Algo bueno se tiene que sacar de esta experiencia…

Acercó su rostro y envolvió con sus labios la mama que le ofrecían.

"Buen chico, ahora succiona" solicitó Suzume soltando un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió los dientes de su presa apretar sus pezones.

"Así se hace pequeño, déjame darte una recompensa" dijo Yoko metiendo una de sus manos dentro de su ropa para apretar una tetilla del chico, la otra siguió manoseando descaradamente su entrepierna.

El pobre Mitsuki amplió sus ojos sorpresivamente y sin dejar de mamar miró a su raptora, dándose cuenta que no podía hacer nada más que permanecer a su merced.

Mientras, saliendo de las penumbras de la habilidad de la pelirroja, el objetivo de la misión se entretenía viendo la seriedad del ninja peliblanco custodiado por sus perras, también estaba a la espera de su líder. Siendo de Konoha, él sabe bien que estos genin no vienen solos, que deben poseer un líder al menos; un Jōnin, y pretendía gastar sus balas precisamente en ese pez gordo.

Asumiendo que la otra persona que detectó Suzume fuera el Jōnin, debe estar acercándose sigilosamente a la entrada de su habitación.

Konohamaru se precipitaba con un Rasengan al ver como Mitsuki era succionado por una especia de chakra negro.

A dos metros de la habitación, salió un sujeto con un arma que el Sarutobi no logró identificar a primera vista, pero al ver al sujeto con una sonrisa confiada y apuntándole le hizo reconsiderar sus opciones.

El Rasengan dio con la puerta que le antecedía a la habitación 111, Konohamaru logró salir con solo un rasguño en su hombro provocado por una bala que apuntaba a su corazón.

* * *

Boruto miraba el techo de los camarines de las sirvientas debido al sonido del disparo que provenía de los pisos superiores "¿Empezaron?" y luego su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de satisfacción.

Sarada arrodillada se encargaba cuidadosamente de limpiar cada fluido de la verga de Boruto con su boca.

Aplicó fuerza a la succión, retrocediendo para sacarse la polla de la boca "En efecto, puede que ya hayan comenzado con el asalto" dijo masturbando la pija de su novio con su mano "debes apresurarte Boruto"

"¿Estarás bien?" preguntó mirándola

"Si, no tengo más alternativa, de todas formas tenía que cambiarme de ropa… y recobrar la sensibilidad en mis pies…" dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa irónica, "Con una ducha bastara, fue buena idea traerme aquí"

"Tenía todo planeado desde un principio" contestó soberbiamente tratando de no sudar.

La lengua de Sarada daba una última pasada al glande del chico sacándole la última gota de esperma que se asomaba fatigosamente por la uretra. Su polla ahora estaba limpia y media flácida, podía doblarse y con un poco de esfuerzo cabria en los pantalones del rubio.

"Bien, gracias Sarada, eso fue refrescante. Ahora tengo que partir" Le dijo mirándola a los ojos. El azul claro se encontró con el rojo sangre del Sharingan, y los Tomoe de este último empezaron a girar.

Boruto estaba por preguntarle a Sarada que significado tenia eso, había recordado la extraña metamorfosis que había sufrido el Sharingan de su novia, y estaba por mencionárselo, pero esta lo interrumpió recordándole que las responsabilidades están primero.

"Te lo encargo Boruto" dijo Sarada dándole un piquito a la polla. "Confió en ti"

* * *

En el tercer piso la cosa estaba que arde. Konohamaru improvisaba un vendaje sobre su brazo ya que la herida aparentemente superficial no dejaba de sangrar.

Por otro lado, teníamos al fugitivo que se desplazaba lentamente hacia la otra habitación con arma en mano para sorprender al Jōnin.

Y por último teníamos a Mitsuki, que comenzaba a sentirse más extraño de lo habitual. Las mujeres que lo apresaron habían estado jugando con él por un tiempo, la pelirroja lo besaba enseñándole esgrima con la lengua mientras que la otra mordisqueaba las tetillas del albino y lamia todo su cuerpo bajando cada vez más hasta tener que incurse para hacerlo.

En este punto Mitsuki ya no sabía que pensar de sus captores, comenzó creyendo que esta era una medida de humillación antes de la muerte, aun así el aguantó.

A pesar de estar compartiendo el beso con la pelirroja, nunca dejó de mirar a la rubia ya que no podía prever su siguiente movimiento.

Ella metió la mano en el pantalón en busca del carnoso miembro hasta que topó con él.

"Llegó la hora" dijo la rubia lamiéndose sus labios, esta hubiera sido una perfecta oportunidad para atacar ya que ambas estaban demasiadas concentradas en su trabajo, pero así mismo estaba el pobre Mitsuki, absorto con las practicas a las cuales se estaba sometiendo.

Sin embargo, no era el caso con Boruto, quien subía a toda velocidad por la escalera más cercana. La rubia perdió noción de todo su alrededor, y nunca logró percatarse de una tercera amenaza.

No obstante, la escalera estaba convenientemente cerca de la habitación como para advertir a cualquiera del ruido al subir cada peldaño.

El objetivo, ya sea por miedo, inercia o mera casualidad, apuntó a la escalera donde justo hacia su presencia el Uzumaki con Rasengan en mano.

Lo único que necesitó hacer el sujeto para tirar del gatillo era mirar la bandana con el símbolo de Konoha en la frente del muchacho y verificar que era uno de ellos.

Boruto nunca había visto un arma con ese diseño, dedujo que era peligrosa pues el objetivo le estaba apuntando con ella.

No se atemorizó, vio salir fogueo del arma, y una bola de metal ardiendo se desprendió del pequeño cañón en cámara lenta. No se había dado cuenta hasta que comenzó a pensar en ello, el no suele ver su cabello agitándose de una forma tan lenta.

" _¿Que mierda me pasa?"_ se preguntó tratando de concentrarse en el objetivo, _"Cuando aprendí a usar Slow Motion?"_

El rubio esquivó el primer disparo. El sujeto iba apuntando para dar el segundo intento, Boruto se adelantó y lanzó el Rasengan dándole un swing con efecto.

La esfera de chakra comprimida se deslizó resquebrajando toda la muralla, pasando por el techo, y curvándose de nuevo a la muralla como un espiral que dio con el rostro del objetivo. Un sifón de viento y energía se dispersó de forma violenta en su rostro dejándolo caer de bruces al suelo inconsciente.

Dos clones de Konohamaru apareciendo tras la dispersión del polvo "¿Boruto?" preguntaron al unísono para luego desaparecer en una nube, el Konohamaru real salió de la habitación contigua

"¿Por qué tardaste tanto? ¿Dónde estabas?" interrogó el líder del grupo enfadado

"Tratábamos de huir de la vigilancia" respondía Boruto a la defensiva, tratando de colocar su mejor sonrisa. "Pensábamos que ya tenían resuelto esto, ¿por qué se les complico?"

Su sensei suspiró en derrota y decidió poner a un lado todo su enfado. Ya tenían al objetivo, de nada le servía enojarse ahora "Pretendía acabarlo con clones de sombras, pero te me adelantaste… ¿y Sarada?" Solicitó viendo a Boruto entrar a la habitación

"¿Mitsuki?" Lo vio pronunciar, su sensei entró en pánico, se había olvidado por un momento del Mitsuki!

Hizo a un lado a Boruto para caber por la entrada y vio al genin semidesnudo con una pelirroja desnuda en sus brazos, ella parecía estar inconsciente, y Mitsuki parecía tener una herida en su brazo, nada fuera de lo común, salvo su consternada mirada hacia la nada.

"¿Mitsuki?" Su sensei se acercó con cautela hasta tenerlo al frente, al no recibir respuestas los sacudió sutilmente del hombro "¡Mitsuki!"

"Oh, sensei…" respondió de forma casual como si recién se hubiera percatado de su presencia "perdone sensei, una de ella se me escapó"

Konohamaru suspiró con alivio "Esta bien Mitsuki, tenemos nuestro objetivo principal…" dijo caminando hacia las mantas de la cama para apoderarse de una y depositarla sobre el cuerpo inconsciente de la pelirroja.

Solo entonces, Boruto pudo dejar de tasar el culo y los pechos descubiertos de la pelirroja.

"Nunca dejen al objetivo solo" se escuchó detrás de Konohamaru y Boruto, ambos voltearon para encontrarse a una exótica Sarada vestida de sirvienta.

La verga de Boruto tembló, él se hincó sutilmente para que un bulto no apareciera en su pantalón. Sarada le mando una mirada recriminándolo para que no fueran atrapados.

"¿Sarada?" dijo su sensei "¿Que te ocurrió?" pidió sorprendido por el atuendo de la Uchiha

"Tuve que dejar inconsciente a algunos guardias, y opusieron un poco de resistencia, es todo" ofreció con una sonrisa, la chica se apoyaba en la pared para caminar hacia ellos.

"Increíble, debieron ser bastante hábiles para dejarte así"

"Si… se podría decir que si…" respondió dejando escapar pequeñas risitas mientras se sonrojaba, luego se enfocó en el tipo inconsciente "Creo que solo nos resta poner bajo custodia al objetivo"

Todos asintieron, y se pusieron en marcha. Y así, después de una corta pero dura batalla, ninguno de los miembros del equipo Konohamaru se atrevió a iniciar una conversación. Exceptuando al mismo Konohamaru quien preguntaba debes en cuando ciertos detalles para llenar el registro que le pedirán una vez lleguen a las oficinas del Hokage.

Mitsuki seguía igual de consternado, tanto así que caminó largo tiempo por Konoha con el torso desnudo, así mismo, la nueva parejita estaba demasiado absorta con sus propios pensamientos como para hacérselo notar.

Ya no era cuestión de saber cómo enfrentar estos sentimientos sino de cómo deberían enfrentar a sus conocidos de ahora en adelante, ¿será prudente hacer la relación algo del conocimiento público?, o resultara más sano para todos seguir como una pareja anónima?

Boruto ya tenía una idea de cómo reaccionarían sus padres, no sería la gran cosa si notificara su nuevo estado social, de hecho, da por sentado que lo felicitarían. Pero… ¿qué hay con Sarada? ¿Qué hay con sus padres?! ¡¿Cómo reaccionara el tío Sasuke?!

Suspiró resignado, su corazonada dicta que al padre de Sarada no le agradara saber esto, era cosa de mirarla a ella, su pensativo rostro delataba su inseguridad al caminar, sólo al igual que el!

Boruto ya estaba desestimando la idea de hacer su relación pública.

-Aunque, ¿cuál era el pecado de compartir la calidez del otro a escondidas?, Boruto no encuentra nada de malo en eso. Volvió a mirar a una pensativa Sarada y a darle un buen vistazo a todo su cuerpo de pie a cabeza, ese traje de maid hacia un gran juego sobre ella.

Se quedó pegado viendo sus bellas piernas como si la respuesta estuviera allí.

Repentinamente una de las manos de Sarada tomó la punta de la falda y se la subió revelando un apetitoso juego muslos y glúteos-

Sorprendido y un poco avergonzado por ser atrapado por su novia, el subió inmediatamente su sonrojada mirada hacia ella.

Ella le sacó la lengua y guiñándole un ojo le brindó esa traviesa sonrisa que tanto le calienta a él. Boruto le devolvió una testaruda sonrisa y la miró con tenaz fervor.

No sabía con certeza como iba lidiar con los demás al momento de hacer publica la relación, pero una cosa es segura, si ella lo sigue provocando así, más temprano que nunca lo atraparan él, fallándola a ella como si no existiera un mañana…

* * *

 **Hola! No extendamos más esto, actualizare un anexo para dar detalles acerca de mi atraso, del fic y su sucesor. Por ahora, doy esta historia por concluida.**

 **Gracias por leer;)**


	11. NA Final

Buenas!

-Bueno, para comenzar, disculpen _las demoras_ ; de esta actualización y la de los anteriores capítulos. Ocurrió algo parecido a una tragedia cuando mi pc fue infectado por un virus bastante molesto que me dejaba sin internet al momento de googlear.

Como usted podrá imaginar, formateé y no respalde nada, pues andaba apurado y no tenía archivos de vital importancia como proyectos para mis estudios o el trabajo. Asique todos esos capítulos prometidos de nuevas historias y actualizaciones de esta se perdieron del todo. Lo único que tenía era el respaldo del propio fanfiction de los primeros capítulos. Fue muy frustrante ver como tres zukulentas historias se fueron al drenaje, y si mi mente a un las recuerda, no lo hace con los detalles con la cual las había escrito, por lo que la reescritura de esta se me está siendo bastante angustiosa y frustrante.

Por suerte saqué una a tiempo antes de olvidar todos los detalles, es acerca de Evangelion y ya la subí.

Mientras, para las próximas historias tengo planeada una continuidad para este fic, donde participaran más personajes y de estos destacará la _**colaboración**_ de Hinata, Mitsuki, Sakura, entre otros. Los protagonistas no cambiaran, la historia tratara de seguir con la trama y de girar en torno a la _**conmovedora**_ relación de Boruto y Sarada.

Y sólo por si le interesaba saber, las otras historias pertenecían a las series de: HunterXHunter, Digimon, y la franquicia de Resident Evil (el juego). Asique si le atrae alguno de estos titulos puede estar atento a mi perfil que apenas me motive a escribirlos de un todo los subiré.

Sin más que decir, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer porno escrito amateur xd. No soy ningún profesional, apenas me alcanza la 'e' de escritor, así que tampoco me considero uno. Pero le mentiría si no le dijera que me encanta el feedback que este tipo de historia puede traer. Cualquier cosa para satisfacer mi morbo xd. Desde los reviews, hasta los p.m., y por sobre todo la ridícula cantidad de views que debería ser algo parecido a un tímido gesto debido al tipo de historia, y está muy, muuuuy lejos de serlo.

Gracias nuevamente por leer y por molestarse en darme sus felicitaciones y puntos de vistas. Nos estaremos leyendo pronto.


End file.
